NAUFRAGIO HACIA EL AMOR
by griss swan
Summary: durante un melancólico paseo por las blancas playas de Isla Esme, Edward encuentra entre los restos de un naufragio reciente, un tesoro invaluable.Los Cullen vampiros
1. Un nuevo comienzo

Disclaimer: todos los personajes son de S. Meyer, salvo que la historia, que es mía, lo precise, también encontraran algo de los libros seguramente, pero muy poco solo lo fundamental. Este fic es M porque de no serlo , mis chicas del chat morirían, después de matarme a mi.

_Capitulo 1: UN NUEVO COMIENZO_

E POV

La nieve caía incesante cubriéndolo todo de un manto virginal, la poca gente que paseaba por las calles se apretujaba en sus abrigos, las parejas se abrazaban tanto como se los permitían sus gruesas ropas, acercándose a los barriles con leña ardiendo apostados en cada esquina, era el invierno mas acuciante desde hace hace 10 años en Rostov , pensaba Carslile, 10 años en los cuales solo habían tenido noticias mías a través de las visiones de Alice y una que otra llamada telefónica, 10 años hace que me convertí en lo que soy ahora…

Recostado indolente sobre el marco de la puerta del comedor, podía escuchar los pensamientos de mi familia como si gritaran, inexplicablemente estaban felices de volver a tenerme en casa, Emmet pensaba en como lo feliz que estaría al ganarme en las pulseadas, Alice me imaginaba vistiendo chaqueta y pantalones de cuero , pantalones de cuero???, por todo lo que es santo, ese duende nunca cambia, casi esboce una sonrisa, casi..

A su lado Jasper oteaba mis emociones, estaba cauteloso y no podía culparlo, Rosalie, bueno, es Rosalie

Fije mi mirada en Esme, ella no podía borrar la sonrisa de su dulce rostro, creía que todo sería como antes, que el hijo prodigo volvía a casa, ella no sabia que mi estaba aquí solo por el llamado de mi padre, a su suplica silenciosa, a la imagen que vi en su mente de mi madre sumergida en la nostalgia por mi ausencia

Decidí venir por ella, sin compromisos, no podría prometer quedarme, solo haría el intento, se lo debía.

Con respecto a tu dieta, hijo..

Solo iré si me aceptan como soy Carslile

Esta bien, te respetaremos."_no me culpes por intentar"_

-ya todos saben el propósito de esta reunión familiar, Rusia ha estado muy bien pero llego la hora de cambiar de rumbos, así que, bien a que lugar iremos, creo que le toca decidir a Edward- dijo mi padre mirándome-

- me da lo mismo cualquier sitio, paso-conteste

-ok, , entones vayamos a…comenzó Rosalie, que fue interrumpida por un chillido del duende

-Alice que fue eso?, estoy en tu visión pero no la entendí, pregunte mientras ella rezaba el padre nuestro en portugués

- claro que si, respondió dando saltitos, estabas vestido con la nueva colección de Armani, te veías divino, no como ahora con esos harapos negros que te pones ahora, que ofenden el sentido de la moda, yo creo que…

-basta Alice, ladre

-ok ok, yo solo…..siguió la condenada hasta que le gruñí

-ups. "que carácter tienes vampiro malo"

-En fin, adonde iremos? suspiro Esme

-si Edward no quiere decidir, me toca a mi, cantaba Alice continuando con sus saltitos, es que no pararía nunca???? YUPIIIII iremos a la Península de Olimpic, a Forks- dijo ella

- Queeeee, que Demonios!!!!! Salto Rosalie con su característica sutileza

- woww, llegaremos en plena temporada de osos, pequeña saltimbanqui, choca esos cinco, dijo Emmet imaginándose irrumpiendo en la guarida de las bestias.

- cállate idiota, dijo Rose golpeándole la cabeza,, Alice como se te ocurre que iremos a ese pueblucho, esperaba que fuéramos a Suiza o Austria al menos.

-lo siento Rose, la próxima vez elegirás tu, prometió Carslile, lo justo es lo justo.

-Cariño, podrán comenzar el Instituto, no crees que será divertido?? Tercio Esme para calmarla.

- ya estoy viendo las mandíbulas caídas que dejaras a tu paso caminando por los corredores de la escuela, y piensa en los carros nuevos, le dijo Alice.

-por fin, cuando nos iremos?? Me encantan los nuevos comienzos pregunto Esme con la alegría pintada en el rostro

- propongo que antes nos tomemos unas mini vacaciones en un lugar soleado, tal vez…..-dijo mi padre

-si si si, chillo Alice, nuevamente con sus saltitos, iremos a isla Esme, , nos divertiremos tanto ….dijo mirándome

- Edward y yo iremos a Río para arreglarlo todo para recibirlos, verdad hermanito?. "_podrías demostrar un poco de entusiasmo no crees?_

- como tu digas Alice, dije sin expresión alguna

- no voy contigo Alice? Pregunto Jasper un tanto ansioso

-acabo de verte con Emmet cazando unos tigres siberianos para despedirse de Rusia, se veían enormes Jaz, y…

- Jasper, te espero en la camioneta, vienes amor? Pregunto a Rosalie

-Rose, pensé que tu y yo podríamos redecorar nuestra casa en Forks antes de reunirnos con los chicos en la isla, que dices?- pregunto Esme esperanzada

- claro Esme, así no tengo que ver al traidor que no apoyo mi idea de ir a Austria..

-Rose, cariño, gotita de miel, comenzó Emmet

-ya vete, gruño rose

- las acompañare, así veo que es lo que puedo hacer por el hospital de Forks, hace muchos años desde que estuve allí.- mi padre ya no podía esperar para estar allí, amaba ese pequeño hospital

-vamos Emmet, el que tome el tigre mas grande se lleva la mas brava anaconda en Brasil- lo provoco Jasper

- jaja lo siento hermanito, pero tendrás que conformarte con un par de nutrias se mofo Emmet, mientras salían.

- ok Esme llamare al aeropuerto, mientras Carslile y tu organizan sus cosas para irnos, propuso Rose.

Con un profundo suspiro, Esme se acerco a mi, veía en sus pensamientos que le costaba sostener la mirada a mis ojos rojos, muy suavemente puso su mano sobre mi brazo y con un susurro apenas audible me dijo- cariño, como quisiera que este nuevo comienzo, lo sea también para ti, me duele tanto verte así, tan…

-Tan que Esme? La corte con violencia, tan frío?, tan desalmado? Tan oscuro?lo siento, pero es lo que soy, un monstruo sin alma que no siente apego por nada, un ente maldito que solo desparrama infelicidad y muerte a su paso, ese soy yo,- molesto como estaba no pude frenarme,-un vampiro que mata humanos sin piedad y bebe de ellos hasta hastiarse y dejarlos secos, y no me arrepiento de ello, soy fiel a mi naturaleza….

" _no iba a decir eso, no querido"_

-Tan triste; tan distante, tan solo, y no es que lo estés en realidad, nos tienes a nosotros, tu familia que te ama incondicionalmente y a la que no le importa el maldito color de tus ojos, sino la infinita pesadumbre que se ve en ellos, el anhelo, la agonía por encontrar algo que le de sentido a tu vida, tal vez sea el_…."amor?"_pensó en esa palabra aunque no la dijo en voz alta.

- el amor??? Dilo mama conteste con burla, jaja Esme deberías dejar de leer novelas baratas

-tu no crees en el amor? Pregunto dolida pensando en las parejas de nuestra familia

-Solo se que no es para mi –conteste fingiendo un bostezo para que se de cuenta que no quería continuar con esto

-_"Ja! Díselo a Tania" _pensó alice

lo sabe muy bien- le conteste fulminándola con la mirada

-Tal vez, si intentaras abrirte a ella….comenzó nuevamente Esme

- Si no pueden aceptarme como soy –exprese con un gruñido-lo mejor será que….

-ni lo pienses-"_no quieres verme enojada hermanito·"_-nuestros boletos nos esperan en el aeropuerto, Brasil… allá vamosss- dijo el duende maldito mientras giraba escaleras arriba.

-suspire profundamente tratando de calmarme, cuando mi madre arremetió nuevamente, no le conocía esta faceta insistente, pero me dispuse a escucharla

-hijo, no pretendo cambiarte, sabes que sea cual fuere tu forma de vida y tus decisiones, siempre te apoyare, solo quiero que sepas que te amo, y se lo que sufres, aunque quieras negarlo, sobre todo a ti mismo, pero debes tener esperanza, no dejes que la oscuridad descienda sobre lo que eres realmente, un ser único, maravilloso, talentoso, un hijo del que estamos muy orgullosos..

-orgullosos??- la corte desesperado_por favor Esme, no…

-tengo fe en que todo esto pasara-me interrumpió con su dulce voz, mi corazón de madre me dice que en algún lugar, hay algo o alguien para ti, que te hará feliz, que te complementara y que iluminara tu vida de modo que todo lo oscuro quede atrás, ya veras

-mama, eso nunca pasara , yo…-empecé pero no pude continuar

.no, no digas nada hijo, por una vez déjalo correr- dijo mirándome con sus dorados ojos brillantes por las lagrimas que nunca podría derramar.

-mmhhmm, interrumpió la pesadilla encarnada en ropa de diseño, sonriendo ampliamente

-y tu, de que te ríes, duende maligno, si se puede saber le dije

-Con la mas amplia de las sonrisas_apuesto por Esme, contesto-y yo nunca pierdo.-" piensa en eso vampiro malo" termino sacándome la lengua.


	2. Diez años

Este capítulo está dedicado a dos de mis amores, Carmen Cullen y Mila.

CAP 2 .DIEZ AÑOS

-Carslile se sorprenderá cuando vea este nuevo bote, comentó Alice mientras intentaba acomodarse en vano la corta melena que el viento disparaba en todas direcciones,

-Bote? -exclamé indignado, llamas bote a la embarcación de lujo mas velóz que existe en el mercado? acaso no se lo dijiste Alice? no me viste comprándola o conduciéndola alrededor de la isla? bufé incrédulo, sabía que no dejaban de preguntarle acerca de mi presente y futuro.

-Siento decepcionarte señor vampiro malo, contestó mientras la miraba ceñudo, ya se me agotaba la paciencia y ni habíamos llegado aún. _Te aguantas el apodo, te lo ganaste a pulso, _pero todo mi ser , incluida mi presciencia, huye despavorido cuando te veo en esas fachas, así que no, no sabía de tu nuevo juguete, y hablando de fachas - me miró con cara de asco

-No mientas duende, la corté, pero lo deje correr, preferí concentrarme en la caricia del viento en mi rostro, el salado olor del mar era intoxicante, superar los 300 km/h daba un insuperable sentimiento de libertad, sentía el mundo a mis pies, el suave ronroneo del motor era realmente embriagador, no tener que escuchar los pensamientos idiotas de cientos de humanos me sabía a gloria, inspire profundamente mientras clavaba la vista en el cielo plagado de estrellas con una sonrisa de júbilo, la misma que me producía cualquier forma de velocidad, la sensación era tan reconfortante para mi alma oscura, tan reconfortante que

-Eres el rey del mundo, solo trata de no hundir este Titanic-rió

Tan reconfortante que por un momento olvide que no estaba solo, la nave continuó su zigzagueante camino, rompiendo la calma y lisa superficie del océano dejando blancas y espumosas estelas a su paso, hasta que al fin la silueta apareció ante nosotros, recortada contra el horizonte vestido en los tintes rojizos del atardecer, se erguía nuestro destino,la isla Esme.

-Al fin, que alegría, no puedo esperar a comenzar mi nuevo proyecto, mientras tu organizas todo para la visita de los demás,- gritó mientras salía de la la embarcación haciendo una doble voltereta hacia atrás, aterrizando en una pose de bailarina, rodé los ojos y la seguí mientras tomaba las veinte maletas para seguir a su majestad hacia la casa.

-No vas a preguntarme acerca de mi nuevo emprendimiento Edward?- dijo mientras entraba en la sala encendiendo las luces innecesariamente, me miró con una cara de payaso triste que aún no le conocía, vaya, era increíble que pudiera tener nuevas expresiones para manipular, me pregunto si las ensaya.

-Ya lo he visto en tu mente Alice- dije arrastrando las palabras

-Igual te lo contaré- exclamó dando saltitos alrededor del sofá de la sala, seré una diseñadora de modas y comenzare a dibujar aquí, te sorprendí?

-Sin palabras-

Así pasaron un par de días , la diseñadora estrella en su mundo particular, levantando la vista de sus bocetos, solo para ordenarme haz esto, haz lo otro, órdenes que acaté sin chistar solo a cambio de un poco de paz y de que no insista en habilitar la pequeña sala donde yacía olvidado el piano de cola cubierto por una sábana cubierta de polvo, la música ya no era una prioridad para mí, 10 años habían pasado desde que lo dejé, la última vez en que la esperanza de encontrar la paz y la felicidad, la ilusión de poder sentir lo mismo que veía en los ojos y pensamientos de cada uno de los miembros de mi familia al mirar a sus parejas , el anhelo de tocar una pieza perdiéndome en los ojos de una compañera, de un amor, 10 años pasaron desde que mis dedos esperanzados habían acariciado sus teclas por última vez.

Ahora mi única esperanza, mi único anhelo, mi único placer, era el éxtasis que me provocaba el exquisito sabor y calor de la sangre humana al deslizarse por mi garganta lentamente hasta colmar mis secas venas.

Apenas un día mas tarde ya estaba todo organizado y listo para recibir a mi familia, aunque según Alice, tardarían en llegar un par de semanas, no pregunté por que.

Conversamos poco, sabia que ella estaba dándome espacio, y se lo agradecía, alternaba mi tiempo entre largos paseos por la extensa y tranquila playa que bordeaba la isla , era extraño, pero siempre había creído que lo único que servía para expiar mi furia y mi dolor era correr, correr a través de bosques y praderas interminables , pero encontré que caminar sintiendo el calor de la arena blanca bajo mis pies descalzos me otorgaba una inesperada sensación de bienestar.

Escuche sus pensamientos antes que sus gráciles pasos, me giré con una sonrisa, la única espontánea en no recuerdo cuanto tiempo, ella salto hacia mis brazos con un chillido de felicidad, aturdidor por cierto, cuánto la había extrañado,

_Te quiero hermanito_

-Iré al continente- debo cazar y comprar algunas cosillas, dijo como si esas actividades fueran de lo más normal, quieres venir?-

-Me alimente en las cercanías de la ciudad Alice, lo viste exclamé girando los ojos.

-En lo que vuelvo, podrías dejar habitable la vieja casita de pescadores? Tengo un par de ideas para ella, y quiero sorprender a Esme cuando llegue y la vea, te traigo algo?-

-Que tal un par de humanos para la merienda

-Muy gracioso Edward- su voz se perdió en el rugido del poderoso motor.

La cabaña de los pescadores estaba emplazada a un par de kilómetros de la casa principal, apenas era visible entre la espesa vegetación tropical, construida de madera blanca deslavada, tenia apenas una salita, un dormitorio pequeño, una de cuyas desnudas paredes tenia marcado con una tiza un recuadro enorme, de piso a techo y casi tan ancho como la pared misma, un pequeño baño y una cocina sumamente estrecha, que era lo mejor conservado de la minúscula cabaña, mientras abría las ventanas llego hasta mi el murmullo arrullador de una catarata cercana, me dirigí hacia allí mientras recordaba lo mucho que disfrutaba bañarme en el estanque que se formaba a los pies de la misma, sin dudarlo me desnude en un segundo y me zambullí limpiamente en las cristalinas y heladas aguas, llegando hasta lo mas profundo, para luego salir a la superficie donde me deje flotar de espaldas recibiendo los tibios rayos del sol acariciando mi helada piel.

Mas relajado y convencido que seria lo ultimo en lo que obedecería a Alice, me dispuse a comenzar lo que sea que tuviera pensado el duende para la cabañita, así fue que encontré sobre la mesa de la cocina una nota, mas bien parecía un memorando, con indicaciones absurdas, lo que no hizo mas que reafirmar mi decisión de no seguirle la corriente por más tiempo.

**Querido Edward:**

**Disfrutaste del baño hermanito? Claro que sí, ahora manos a la obra, en la parte trasera de la casa hay un par de cositas que debes instalar antes que yo regrese, asegúrate que el ventanal coincida con la marca de tiza que deje en la pared, y por favor, ten cuidado al plantar las flores, las fresias son delicadas.**

**No te distraigas, ups te dije que te quiero?**

**Bye, Alice**

Insultando en todos los idiomas conocidos, me dirigí hacia la parte trasera según las instrucciones del demonio y ….

-esto no esta pasando- juro que la torturare hasta que me suplique perdón…

Apoyados en perfecto orden sobre la pared descansaba una ventana con los cristales ya incluidos, un juego completo de artefactos para baño, en que estaría pensando?, diversos muebles minúsculos, pintura para las paredes, además de cientos de plantines de flores, esto era pasarse de locura, no toleraría este comportamiento ni de Alice ni de nadie, no tenia necesidad alguna de complacerla en sus caprichos idiotas, ni aunque fuera para mi madre, bufé mientras trataba de poner las flores en orden en el caminito de la entrada, le haría conocer mi furia en cuanto volviera, que colorido me quedo el jardín,

Sobre la ultima caja que quedaba por ordenar, había otra nota, con miedo la tome y la leí para terminar con una sonora carcajada, sólo Alice era capaz de hacerme pasar de la furia asesina mas violenta a la diversión mas pura.**Vampiro malo esto es para ti, **leí mientras extraía un equipo de sonido y un grupo de cd de mi década favorita de música.

Estaba en mi habitual paseo cuando llego Alice, sentados sobre una piedra esperamos el amanecer incipiente, me prepare para lo inevitable, inspirando profundamente, comenzó el interrogatorio

-Vas a contarme al fin por que te fuiste? -Taladrándome con su dorada mirada- es decir, lo ví, pero no lo creí, no era posible, no había motivo alguno que te empuje a esa decisión Edward- agregó desesperada, -éramos felices, aún ahora después de pensarlo y madurarlo durante estos diez años, no encuentro una explicación que justifique el dolor, la angustia, la desesperación, la impotencia en la que nos dejaste con tu partida-

-Deje una nota-

-Una nota? Y crees que ese par de líneas diciendo que necesitabas tiempo para encontrarte a ti mismo sirvió para consolarnos? Nos apartaste sin darnos siquiera la oportunidad de saber, de intentar ayudarte a superar lo que fuera, me apartaste a mí- término con su vocecita apenas audible y los ojos llenos de lágrimas que nunca podría derramar.

Partido en dos por el dolor que veía en ella, eco del mió propio, despojándome de la máscara de odio e indiferencia que lleve por tanto tiempo, me dispuse a desnudar la verdad, mi verdad.

-Alice, comencé observando sin ver el horizonte, no pude hablarles de la razón de mi decisión en ese tiempo, por la misma razón que me impide decírtelo ahora- terminé cabizbajo sintiéndome el ser mas miserable de la tierra, que pretencioso resulte verdad? creyendo que el tiempo y la distancia obrarían un milagro en mí, un monstruo sin alma como yo no es digno de un milagro.

-continúa Edward, por favor, siento que puedo volver a perderte y no podría soportarlo otra vez, lo que sea-

La enfrente con resolución, también con vergüenza- fui débil Alice, no soporte mi soledad, mi "vida" tal cual era no tenia significado para mí, solo había un infinito vació, se abría ante mi un pozo oscuro en el que caía día tras día sin poder evitarlo.

-pero estábamos nosotros, tu familia-

Esa es la razón de mi vergüenza y mi huída Alice, como crees que me sentí al reconocer que ya no soportaba su felicidad? su amor, confesé con la voz quebrada, el solo verlos mirarse, leer sus pensamientos, presenciar sus gestos y caricias se convirtió en las más dolorosa de las torturas, haciendo mas que evidente la soledad que el destino tiene reservada para mi.

-Que equivocado estás-

-Así que decidí llevar conmigo esos sentimientos, ya no era digno de estar con ustedes, decidí dejar de lamentarme en silencio y ser fiel a lo que soy, a mi naturaleza, desde entonces, la furia, la crueldad,el desapego, me han acompañado adonde quiera que voy, y no me quejo, matar por y para darme placer es lo mejor que me ha pasado-

-dónde estuviste? sé que fuiste a Denali, te ví con Tania, agregó molesta al recordar sus visiones.

-eso pertenece al pasado, además siempre fui sincero, solo fue pasión, jamás podría amarla, a ella ni a nadie, no soy capaz ni quiero sentir nada parecido, hace tiempo que acepté que ese es un sentimiento vedado para mi y lo celebro, no deseo debilidades en mi vida, agregué levantando la voz, resuelto a finalizar con el tema.

-De acuerdo, sigue contando- dijo recostando su pequeña cabeza en mis tensos hombros para esconder una misteriosa sonrisa.

-No hay mucho más para decir - dije sintiéndome más liviano por haberlo soltado, estuve 5 años en Volterra, asesinando a mansalva humanos y vampiros en nombre de la "causa" de los Volturis, allí fue donde deje de ser vegetariano, lo demás lo has visto, de eso estoy seguro, además no es nada de importancia-.

-lo importante es que volviste, y no te veo yéndote de nuevo, aplaudió felíz.

-a menos que me sigas obligando a complacer tus ridículos caprichos, quieres decirme para que instale una cama king size en esa casucha? nadie duerme aquí-, agregué resaltando lo obvio.

-anda, vampiro malo,corre, vamos a ver como quedó todo-, chilló saltando sobre mi espalda con una gran sonrisa.

De regreso en la casa principal, observamos por los amplios ventanales una de las cortas y escasas tormentas que solían pegar la islita, meciendo las palmeras hasta casi tocar el suelo y revolviendo la superficie del mar, pero sólo duro unos pocos minutos, Alice se sumergió en sus diseños ignorándome olímpicamente, por lo que emprendí mi habitual caminata, en esta ocasión, me dirigí hacia el lado opuesto de la isla, donde dominaban las formaciones rocosas formando unos pequeños arrecifes y cuevas submarinas llenos de vida.

Concentrado en sentir cada minúsculo grano de arena tocando la planta de mis pies, apenas repare en algunos restos que aparecían esparcidos sobre la blanca playa, eran trozos de metal, madera y resina, sabía que Alice había tenido la visión del naufragio de un pequeño bote de vela, sin sobrevivientes, que no soportó la bravura del mar durante la pasada tormenta, pero no era algo que me interesara especialmente, nada que tenga que ver con simples humanos merecía mi atención, solo eran buenos para ser bebidos.

Pasé unos segundos pulverizando en mis manos los restos hallados para no dejarlos en la playa cuando lo sentí, como un certero golpe de puño en la boca del estomago, luego subiendo hasta apretarme y quemarme la garganta, mi sed gritó pidiendo satisfacción,la ponzoña inundó mi boca y mis extremidades, mis sentidos se pusieron alertas, los nervios de mi cuerpo tensos como cables de acero preparados para la caza, agazapado, me dejé guiar por el aroma más dulce que había sentido alguna vez, cálido, fragante, la sangre humana era un elixir imposible de evitar, no lo haría, lo tendría entre mis labios ahora mismo, sin demoras, rastreé la costa por unos segundos urgido por la sed y desesperado por sentir la satisfacción de matar, hasta que la ví, unos metros mas adelante, estaba inconciente, la espalda pegada como si fuera parte del madero al que se agarraba con sus dedos como garfios, sus cabellos esparcidos como algas sobre sus rostro, sus latidos débiles pero rítmicos, invitándome a servirme de la sangre deliciosa y cálida que bombeaba hasta saciar el ansia que me consumía y cortaba mi garganta como miles de cuchillos afilados, lentamente me acerqué, no había motivo motivo alguno para apresurar el disfrute del tesoro que el mar trajo para mí, la mía cantante.

Un gruñido animal brotó desde el fondo de mi pecho mientras enseñaba mis afilados dientes, nunca fuí más un depredador como en ese momento, otro vampiro se acercó a unos metros de mi posición, consciente de la amenaza a mi botín, giré violentamente dispuesto a atacar para encontrarme con…Alice vete de aquí! -grité fuera de mí- esta es mi presa- la mataré ahora mismo y no querrás verlo, le advertí apenas conteniendo mi sed.

Alice observaba en silencio sin siquiera atreverse a pensar mientras me arrodillé junto a la chica, queriendo disfrutar del manjar que me fue concedido, sin apresurarme la tomé de la nuca y la acerqué hacia mí, el torbellino de sensaciones que el aroma provocaba en mi interior era enloquecedor, esa esencia era única, inigualable, imposibilitado de contenerme por más tiempo acerqué mi boca a su cuello, cuando cometí un error, un grave error, maldito sea el segundo en el que giré mi vista hacia ella, contemplando su rostro pálido , sereno, de pómulos suaves y redondeados , labios llenos y rosados, inocente como el de un ángel, sentí como si una mano de hierro desgarrara mi pecho y estrujara mi muerto corazón, apretándolo con fuerza, era dolor puro, sin embargo una emoción poderosa se abrió paso a través del dolor, que me era completamente desconocida por lo cálida, la rechacé de plano, yo era un asesino, me regía por instintos y no por sentimientos, había cometido el error de mirar a mi víctima, debía ser solo eso, pero a pesar de mi razonamiento y mi convicción, no, no pude , no puedo hacerlo, no la maté.

La dejé tirada donde estaba y corrí, corrí como nunca , derribando cuanto se encontrara en mi camino, hasta dejarme caer vencido junto a un árbol añoso.

No terminó de acercarse cuando la encaré a los gritos, furioso por su traición, -tú! tú sabías que no la mataría , que no podría matarla, lo sé ahora, pero tú,- repetí comprendiéndolo todo de repente, -jugaste conmigo desde el principio, manipulaste y mentiste con descaro, dime lo que viste Alice dime que me pasa, quiero saber que es lo que impide alimentarme de ella, por qué me embargó una angustia tan inmensa y un dolor tan profundo al imaginarla fría y sin vida en mis brazos por mi causa- no es posible que me pase, no conozco el arrepentimiento, no soy capaz de tener ese tipo de emociones, mi corazón esta muerto y mi alma no existe, así es como debe, es y quiero que sea.

-solo ví que no la matarías-

-desde cuando Alice, contéstame maldición-grité ante su silencio

-desde hace diez años-, dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

**Chicas, muchas gracias por leerme y por sus comentarios, actualizaré lo antes posible. Lokiicita Cullen gracias por tus consejitos, traté de seguirlos, ya me dirás si lo logré. Kris, lo siento pero si Ed no tuviera sus momentos emo no sería Ed jaja, pero solo por poco tiempo, también habrá Bella pov, y sí como lo habrás leído en este cap Ed siempre quiere comerse a Bella jaja, con respecto a lo de Alice y Emmet, concedido sshhhh. Ah! La próxima te cobraré por pregunta, así me hago rica jajaja.**

**Mi María muchísimas gracias por la portada, te quedo bellísima, ni bien averigüe cómo, la subiré.**

**Ya saben, acepto críticas, de las buenas y de las otras también, solo escríbanlas si?**


	3. Despertar

**Para mi primer sobrinito Elías Benjamín, bienvenido.**

**Capitulo 3**

**Ed Pov**

**Me dirigí hacia la orilla, tratando de lidiar con mis turbulentas emociones, ella tocó suavemente mi hombro pero yo no estaba de humor para gestos condescendientes-voy a matarla- zafándome violentamente –lo haré, sea lo que sea que me lo haya impedido, no tiene ninguna importancia para mí –dije tratando de convencerla …y convencerme-no fue más que un momento de sorpresa ya que nunca me enfrente a una esencia tan exquisita como esa, un mínimo momento de duda-o de debilidad? no, nadie podría decir que soy débil, sólo debo estar abrumado, a pesar de haber bebido de un par de humanos en Río nunca antes sentí la necesidad de matar ni la sed que siento ahora, su sangre canta para mí, me enloquece, me nubla la razón, quiero saciarme de ella, como nunca quise algo mas en mi vida.**

**-no Edward no lo hagas, por favor, ella y seremos las mejores amigas, lo he visto, no la mates, hazlo por mi-rogó con la ansiedad pintada en el rostro interrumpiendo mis cavilaciones-ella sería genial para ayudarme con mis diseños-agregó mientras la imaginaba como si fuera un maniquí al que podría vestir y desvestir a su antojo-y sabes algo? Yo la ví primero, así que técnicamente es mía-**

**Concluyó provocándome**

**-la viste en tu visión y hace diez años, eso no cuenta, Alice-**

**Nuestra charla fue interrumpida por el sonido de un sutil cambio en la cadencia de la respiración de la muchacha que yacía en la playa, inspiraba y espiraba agitadamente al mismo tiempo que se aceleraban los latidos de su corazón, la ponzoña inundó mi boca una vez más**

**-se despertará pronto, en tres minutos exactamente- dijo con los ojos cerrados, los entreabrió para decirme –si lo vas a hacer hazlo ahora- con un tono desafiante**

**-lo haré cuando a mi me plazca, ya deja de darme órdenes, te lo advierto-gruñí-puedes jugar a la Barbie si quieres por un par de días, me instalaré en la casita de pesca, pero cuando vuelva por la criatura no te quiero en mi camino, me has entendido?-exploté al mismo que me preguntaba por que no lo hacía ahora mismo, pero esa era una pregunta para la que no tenía respuesta..aún**

**-es una chica, por que le dices criatura?- preguntó ignorando mi explosión**

**-porque solo eso es para mí, una de las tantas criaturas que llegan hasta mi solo para satisfacer mi sed, -agregué con una sonrisa cruel**

**Me retiré, convencido de no estar presente cuando mi alimento despertara , no soportaría su presencia, estaba seguro de eso, debía irme de inmediato, no estaba seguro de poder controlarme ahora mismo, para poder disfrutar de su apetitosa sangre me daría el tiempo necesario, ella no iría a ningún lado.**

**Así fue que termine en la copa de un árbol para verlo todo, ridículo en verdad ya que no me interesaba.**

**Alice se acercó grácilmente con su andar de bailarina y se arrodilló frente a la chica, era una suerte que ella no brillara como el resto de los vampiros normales, "como yo", según la teoría de Carslile la dieta de tipo "vegetariana" que llevan es la razón por la cual carecían del diamantino fulgor.**

**La veía claramente a través de Alice, sus globos oculares se agitaban bajo los finos párpados, batiendo las rizadas y espesas pestañas, su cuerpo se agitó y un breve gemido escapo de sus labios rosados y plenos, abruptamente abrió los ojos, eran brillantes, oscuros, de un marrón chocolate que nunca había visto antes, profundos pozos que me invitaban a sumergirme en ellos para descubrir sus misterios, sentí en ese momento que mi cuerpo traicionero me gritaba, me exigía que fuera corriendo junto a ella, era como la atracción de un imán poderoso, tuve que concentrarme al máximo para permanecer donde estaba, debía ser el llamado de su sangre, si, eso, solo eso.**

**-Hola, bienvenida- la saludó Alice con una sonrisa exultante de felicidad **

**-Ho, hola-tartamudeó la joven, su voz ronca provocó un impacto directo al sitio vacío donde alguna vez tuve un corazón, seguido inmediatamente por un estremecimiento en cada célula de mi cuerpo. Quedé helado, impresionado, devastado por el efecto de esa suave voz en mí **

**-donde estoy? preguntó poniéndose de pie, su rostro mostrando confusión**

**-estás en la isla Esme, llegaste aquí aferrada a tu tabla de salvación, literalmente- agregó aplaudiendo felíz, en que diablos estaría pensando Alice para mostrarse tan contenta?, no se daba cuenta de lo frágil que parecía esa niña y del trauma que había pasado hace apenas unos minutos? **

**Ansié en ese momento que lo primero que hubieran visto esas maravillosas orbes fueran a mí, tuve la urgente necesidad de confortarla y consolarla , que por supuesto suprimí con férrea disciplina, no era normal en mi sentir algo así, jamàs en mis 109 años sentí algo así. Estoy en problemas.**

–**lo siento, a veces me dejo llevar por la emoción, recuerdas que te paso verdad?, sin darle siquiera la oportunidad de contestar continuó, - a propósito soy Alice y esta isla es de mi madre.**

**-hola Alice y si, recuerdo muy bien lo que pasó, pero no quiero hablar de ello ahora por favor – la miró suplicante para luego cubrirse el rostro con ambas manos- no quiero, no quiero-conteniendo un sollozo que pegó de lleno en mis entrañas**

**-está bien no te preocupes, no haremos nada que no quieras, tranquila, ahora te llevare a mi casa, yo te ayudaré en lo que necesites, te sentirás mucho mejor después de tomar un baño y cambiarte esos trapos desgarrados que llevas- **

**-gracias Alice pero antes..debo saber si…alguien mas? no continuó la frase, una pequeña arruguita marcó su frente, mis dedos deseaban borrarla con su toque, cerré mis manos hasta calmar esa sensación, eso era impensable.**

**-lo siento, nadie más sobrevivió-entendiendo completamente la pregunta- pero hablaremos de ello luego, ahora no te preocupes….como te llamas?'**

**, pero solo dime Bella me gusta así- sonrió tímidamente**

**Bella, no existía nombre mas apropiado para un ángel, el sólo pronunciarlo me dejo un dulce sabor en la boca.**

**- Bonito nombre, vamos, Bella- canturreó el duende**

**mientras caminaban Alice visualizaba los conjuntos que le daría a elegir, como es posible que perdiera el tiempo en algo tan superficial? Y que demonios hacia yo pensando en eso? maldición debo dejar de hacerlo en este instante, me ordené, mientras corría hacia la casita, reparé en un detalle por demás importante, si bien no era mucho el tiempo que estuve cerca de la muchacha, no había registrado nada que viniera de su mente, no debía ser posible , pero lo era, había oído la mente de Alice todo el tiempo que estuvo con ella, así que yo no era el problema, mi don no tenía fallas, sin embargo de su mente solo recibí vacío, suspiré profundamente, desde que el mar la trajo a la isla, solo me trajo frustración, la que crecía con cada nuevo detalle, ya estaba harto , no le daría la oportunidad de convertirse en una preocupación, la próxima vez que volviera a verla sería para matarla.**

**Bella Pov**

**Un suave calor acarició mi rostro despertándome de mi pesadilla, aún así no podía despegar mis párpados, estaban pesados, inmóviles, sentí removerse mis ojos en el esfuerzo por abrirse, nada, imposible, trate de relajarme e intentarlo nuevamente, pero era muy difícil, el miedo se abría paso nuevamente, lo sentía en mi respiración agitada, dolorosa, en el irremediable palpitar de los acelerados latidos de mi corazón, parecía que bombeaba en mis sienes, era ensordecedor, apenas fui consciente que el calor que antes me acarició como una suave brisa de verano era cada vez mayor, abrazaba, quemaba cada parte expuesta de mi cuerpo, no era agradable, dolía, quise gritar por liberación pero me resulto imposible, la opresión y sequedad de mi garganta se hicieron insoportables, no me permitieron emitir sonido alguno, si esto era parte de la pesadilla tenía que terminar, debía despertar ahora mismo, no soportaría un minuto mas así, mi cuerpo se agitó por el calor agobiante una vez más, me prometí que sería la última, y con la fuerza de mi determinación abruptamente abrí los ojos.**

**-hola, bienvenida- me saludo un ángel arrodillado junto a mí, es que aún no había despertado? **

**-donde estoy?-me puse de pie no sin esfuerzo, confundida, no entendía que pasaba , ni donde estaba, no podía dejar de mirar semejante belleza, ella no podía ser real , su amplia sonrisa competía en brillo con el sol, su cara dominada por ojos ambarinos que me recordaban a la miel tibia, eran risueños, como si guardaran un grandioso secreto que no compartirían con nadie más, su piel era blanquísima, perfecta, se puso de pie con un movimiento solo posible si eras gimnasta o bailarina, allí reparé en lo pequeña que era, lo que solo la hacía mas hermosa aún.**

**-estás en la isla Esme, llegaste aquí aferrada a tu tabla de salvación, literalmente-dijo señalándome un trozo de lo que alguna vez fue un bote de vela, mientras ella aplaudía aparentemente felíz, yo quede helada, inmóvil,**

**-lo siento, a veces me dejo llevar por la emoción, recuerdas que te paso verdad? a propósito soy Alice y esta isla es de mi madre- agregó sin darme la oportunidad de contestarle**

**-Hola Alice, y si, recuerdo muy bien lo que pasó- inmensas olas de angustia me golpearon al rememorar las últimas horas en el mar, el miedo se asomaba nuevamente-pero no quiero hablar de ello ahora por favor-le supliqué cubriéndome el rostro con ambas manos para ocultar el sollozo desgarrado que quería brotar de mi pecho.**

**-està bien-me calmó-no te preocupes no haremos nada que no quieras, ahora te llevare a mi casa, yo te ayudare en lo que necesites, te sentirás mucho mejor después de tomar un baño y cambiarte esos trapos desgarrados que llevas-dijo mirándome pensativa.**

**Haría lo que ella me dijera, parecía tan cálida y tan sencilla, sería fácil confiar en ella y yo estaba tan cansada, y tan sola, ese hilo de pensamientos me llevo a otro , dios mío, como pude olvidarme de preguntar? **

–**gracias Alice pero antes debo saber si…alguien más…-fruncí el ceño ante el nudo que se formo en mi estómago, la angustia me impidió terminar de formular la pregunta**

**-lo siento- dijo seria, ella entendió claramente cual era mi inquietud, se lo agradecía –nadie mas sobrevivió-reprimí un estremecimiento,- pero hablaremos de ello luego, ahora no te preocupes….como te llamas?**

**-Isabella, pero solo dime Bella, me gusta así- le sonreí tímidamente, ella me **

**hacía bien, era como si la conociera de toda la vida, desolada como me sentía Alice era un buen puerto donde anclar.**

**-Bonito nombre, vamos Bella- canturreó con su voz musical, todo en ella era supremo, tal vez no me equivoque cuando creí que era un ángel.**

**Caminamos en silencio, cada una sumida en sus pensamientos, hasta que al fin llegamos hasta la casa, era del mismo color blanquecino de la arena, de una planta, grandes ventanales dominaban la fachada, el techo de tejas y las macetas de terracota colmadas de flores multicolores y lánguidos helechos le daban cierto aire de villa toscana.**

**-siéntete como en tu casa, adelante - dijo con otra de sus magnificas sonrisas mientas abría la puerta de par en par , avancé con las mejillas ruborizadas por la vergüenza, realmente no quería ser una molestia, pero que otra alternativa tenía, necesitaba pensar como salir de esta situación, pero estaba demasiado cansada hasta para intentarlo.**

**-te lo mostraré todo – canturreó mientras me arrastraba de la mano por los pasillos, mientras admiraba las paredes pintadas en tonos neutros, los modernos muebles tapizados en hilo, su mano estaba helada, me erizó la piel, pero tal vez solo era impresión mía, la casa era magnífica, el dinero se notaba hasta en el mínimo detalle, Alice no dejaba de explicar acerca de cada habitación que visitábamos, todas estaban espléndidamente decoradas, donde estaría el resto de su familia?**

**No preguntaría ya Alice me lo diría, lo mejor será que deje mi curiosidad de lado**

**-este es mi cuarto- dijo orgullosa- como verás es el mas bello del mundo, lo decoré yo por supuesto- solo queda uno más por mostrarte, está al fondo del pasillo, aislado de los demás igual que su….. sígueme- se interrumpió**

**Recorrimos el angosto y largo pasillo que estaba a la izquierda del cuarto de Alice hasta toparnos con la última puerta, la abrió indicándome con un movimiento de su mano que la preceda, no había terminado aún de dar el primer paso cuando llegó a mi el aroma mas fascinante, mas cautivador , mas seductor que mis sentidos hayan percibido alguna vez, era una mezcla para el deleite de los sentidos, flores, madera, miel, y otros que no supe describir, era , única, como una esencia especial, un pude seguir lo que alice seguía diciendo, estaba completamente fascinada con lo que veía, no se parecía en nada a las otras habitaciones de la casa, todo aquí, parecía tener un significado, un valor agregado por quien fuera que la habitaba, no es que no fuera magnífica, lo era, los libros antiguos con cubierta de cuero apilados a un lado del confortable e inmenso sofá de cuero negro, las estanterías repletas de discos de vinilo mezclados con cds, colecciones completas de casi todos los ritmos musicales,el efecto era sobrecogedor .En un rincón, tirados como al descuido, ví una pila de partituras, me acerque sin poder evitarlo para mirarlas de cerca cuando un gemido escapo de mis labios sin poder evitarlo, es que en medio del revoltijo de partituras, en el suelo, estaban dos de mis libros preferidos, Romeo y Julieta y Cumbres Borrascosas , extendí el brazo para tomarlos cuando me dí cuenta de donde estaba y de que Alice me hablaba.**

**-discúlpame Alice, no te escuché-no quise ser atrevida, es que**

–**no te preocupes, solo estaba diciéndote que puedes elegir la habitación que tu quieras para darte un baño y descansar, incluso la mía, mi familia vendrá en un par de semanas, así que….**

**-si no te importa me gustaría quedarme aquí, tu habitación es tan bella y delicada y yo soy tan… torpe, no quisiera arruinar nada, además esta me fascina**

**-ah, sí?- preguntó con una sonrisa enigmática-y por que será?-**

**-no lo sé, pero siento que pertenezco aquí…perdona Alice ya no se ni lo que digo, mejor me doy la ducha que sugeriste- debía despejar mi mente , ya estaba diciendo bobadas.**

**-perfecto Bella, dúchate tranquila, iré a prepararte un jugo de frutas, te espero en la cocina, a propósito, sobre el sofá te dejaré unas prendas para ti, ponte lo que quieras- se alejó bailando y cantando felíz, que rara era, pero le estaría eternamente agradecida.**

**Cuando salí del baño estaba esmerándome sobré el sofá una cantidad de ropa que solo había visto en una tienda, era totalmente innecesario que ella se molestara de esa forma, con un suspiro me adelante y tome unos shorts que parecían de mi tamaño, tal vez un poco mas pequeños, pero antes de ponérmelos rebusque entre la pila y si, ahí estaban pero Dios Mio, jamàs había visto unos conjuntos de ropa interior tan diminutos, la frase hilo dental vino a mi mente, no se por que, en fin , no estaba en situación de hacerme la exigente, así que tome uno de ellos y me lo puse, cuando termine con los shorts, mínimos también, me sentí demasiado desnuda, así que tomé una camisa a cuadros azules y celeste grisáceos que estaba en el respaldo de una silla frente al antiguo escritorio y me la puse, era bastante mas grande que las otras prendas así que la anude a un costado de mi cintura y arremangué las mangas, el aroma que desprendía esa prenda era el mismo que inundaba la habitación. Sonreí, definitivamente fue la elección correcta.**

**Sintiéndome mucho mejor, me dirigí hacia la cocina para hablar con Alice, le contaría la verdad, se lo debía, ella estaba recostada en el marco de la puerta con gran vaso de jugo de naranjas en la mano, me lo ofreció nuevamente con una de sus habituales sonrisas magnificas –Alice, es hora de contarte lo ocurrido-**

**-ya lo se Bella, solo déjame decirte- mirándome apreciativamente- luces maravillosa, esa camisa te sienta mejor que a su dueño.**

Muchas gracias a todas las que leen el fic, muchísimas gracias a las que dejan comentarios, gracias María por soportarme , gracias Reinita por la ayuda para subir los capis, gracias gemela por tus críticas constructivas ( y pocas), gracias Cat por darme la info de Billy, verlo me inspiró jaja y pude terminar.


	4. Naufragio

Capítulo4. Naufragio

Bella Pov

Me instalé en el sofá de la luminosa sala abrazando mis rodillas, Alice esperaba ansiosa, lo podía notar claramente en su atenta mirada, expectante, tamborileaba los dedos de ambas manos sobre la lustrosa mesita de café que nos separaba, ese ruidito me ponía muy nerviosa, era exasperante en verdad-Alice, por favor- supliqué señalando sus manos

-perdón Bella, lo siento, - pidió con una de sus sonrisas de marca registrada, como alguien podría negar algo a esa niña?

-Está bien, es solo que no se me da muy bien esto de hablar con alguien, soy muy tímida y reservada, creo que aburrida me sienta mejor-ella solo me animaba a seguir con su habitual sonrisa comprensiva, había sido muy afortunada de ser rescatada y recibida por ese ángel, y si bien no sabía nada acerca de ella, le estaría eternamente agradecida

-Alice-me acerqué y en un impulso tome sus gélidas manos, ella se puso rígida un instante, tan corto que pude habérmelo imaginado-antes de seguir quiero agradecerte, por haberme rescatado y acogido tan cariñosamente aquí, no se que hubiera pasado de no ser por ti, seguramente hubiera corrido la misma suerte que los chicos que estaban conmigo, yo…- no pude seguir, mi garganta se cerró de repente por la angustia y el dolor

-Alice, fue tan horrible, y yo no pude hacer nada-los sollozos me impidieron continuar, las lágrimas desbordaron mis ojos y solo pude rendirme con impotencia ante ellas, una vez más sentí sus bracitos a mi alrededor en mudo y frío consuelo,

-Bella, no debes agradecerme nada, estoy mas felíz de lo que imaginas de recibirte en nuestra casa, además tu te ayudaste a ti misma, créeme, eres una sobreviviente, y, si debo decir la verdad, no fui yo la que te encontró, solo estuve vagando buscando caracoles por ahí cuando… –

Confundida la interrumpí-tú no me encontraste? entonces quién?- Realmente no entendía, cuando desperté solo estaba ella junto a mí, y luego en la casa no ví a nadie más

-te lo contaré todo después, ahora podrías seguir? estoy a punto de arruinar mi manicura devorándome las uñas Bella-rogó frunciendo su boca en un puchero gracioso, era tan simpática con su carita de duende que solo pude sorber ruidosamente, secarme las últimas lagrimas con el dorso de la mano y disponerme a continuar.

-estuve en Brasil por 4 días, en viaje de vacaciones, sola- decir esa palabra nunca tuvo tanto sentido y peso como ahora, reprimí violentamente las oleadas de angustia que se hacían presente, tragué saliva convulsivamente y proseguí, sin dejar de percibir que Alice moría de ganas de interrogar

-sí, sola-me adelanté a su pregunta-en principio este sería un viaje con mi mamá, las dos lo planeamos durante meses, pero finalmente no resulto de esa manera-dije triste, ella intentó hablar, pero la corté con un gesto de la mano, si paraba ahora no tendría fuerzas para continuar luego

-verás, mis padres están separados desde hace muchos años, mi mamá y yo fuimos inseparables desde entonces, vivimos en Phoenix, luego ella conoció a Phil y se enamoró perdidamente de él-sonreí con nostalgia al recordar a René como si fuera una adolescente, pendiente de los llamados y escribiendo poemas todo el día, todo era fácil y divertido con ella, Phil nunca tuvo oportunidad, en cierto modo Alice me recordó a ella, no podías evitar amarlas, eran fuerzas imparables de la naturaleza

.-Planeta Tierra llamando a Bellaa-canturreó pasando la mano una y otra vez frente a mi rostro para llamar mi atención

-ok, ok, bueno, ellos se casaron y son muy felices, adoro a Phil y el a mí, sin embargo, desde hace un tiempo tengo la sensación que debo darles mas espacio, mas intimidad, ellos necesitan estar mas tiempo en pareja, así fue que insistí en venir sola, para conocer estos rumbos y otra gente, eso fue lo que les dije, aunque en realidad para mí sería como una bisagra en mi vida-las lágrimas inundaron mis ojos nuevamente, pero esta vez no las dejaría desbordar, miré hacia ella, su rostro sereno y su asentimiento con la cabeza me alentaron a continuar, con un profundo suspiro, continué

-Alice, sé que esto no es lo que esperabas escuchar, es solo que…-

-esperaba escuchar todo lo que tengas para decir Bella, me encanta saber que te sientes cómoda conmigo para contarme de ti, gracias por tu confianza, la aprecio de veras, ahora dime, bisagra por qué?-

-porque tome la decisión de irme a vivir con mi papá una vez finalizado este viaje, sabes, el vive en una ciudad muy pequeña y muy distinta de donde viví toda mi vida, y hace años que no lo veo, no se si nos llevaremos bien, no lo conozco lo suficiente, pero su inmediata disposición a recibirme en cuanto hablé con el, la calidez y emoción apenas contenida en su voz, me dieron la fuerza necesaria para reafirmar mi decisión- terminé sonriendo, de repente me sentí aún mas optimista que cuando salí de casa, sí, terminaría el ultimo año de la secundaria en Forks, donde Charly era el jefe de plicia, me propuse llegar a conocerlo profundamente, los dos nos mercíamos esa oprtunidad, Reneé decía que yo tenía muchos rasgos de él, ahora no podía esperar a ver cuáles eran, cielos! me salve de un naufragio, eso solo puede ser un buen presagio, lo que me lleva a que la pobre Alice sigue esperando mi relato del evento que aquí me trajo, enfócate Bella, me reprendí mentalmente.

-para no aburrirte te lo resumiré , estuve en Río paseando por la playa solo un día, el resto del tiempo me la pasé en mi habitación del hotel leyendo los libros que traje conmigo, cuando mamá llamó le dije que estaba divirtiéndome mucho con gente de mi edad que conocí en el avión, cosa que no es cierta-agregué con una mueca

-ella te estará llamando? Debe estar desesperada-me interrumpió alarmada

–No, la última vez le dije que iría en una excursión y que la llamaría en unos días…-me interrumpí pensando en lo cerca que estuve de…morir

-Bella, como llegaste al bote que zozobró? dijiste viajar sola, pero preguntaste si había mas sobrevivientes, explícamelo, por favor, la ansiedad me esta matando, además quiero saber si las autoridades se dejaran ver por la isla buscándote-

Me apresuré a responder –no, no tienen por que venir, a menos que alguien les de aviso-

-no te preocupes por eso aún Bella, estás a salvo aquí, o deberías estarlo –dijo con un gesto que no supe interpretar

-conocí a Stefan y Vladimir en el hotel de Río-proseguí

- me invitaron a cenar y no pude decir que no, no cuando había jurado intentar conocer chicos de mi edad y ser mas sociable, eran ingleses, guapos y bronceados, tenían la sonrisa a flor de piel, parecían conocer a todos allí, conversamos y reímos hasta altas horas de la noche, cuando me despedí, me pareció de lo mas normal aceptar reunirme con ellos antes del amanecer para navegar las tranquilas aguas y admirar el bello í lo hicimos, y todo parecía estar bien , tenían un pequeño velero blanco, partimos hacia el horizonte aullando de felicidad, la sensación del viento en mi cara era vigorizante, nunca en mi vida había hecho algo tan temerario-recordé con una sonrisa

-si Bella, irte sola a navegar sin rumbo conocido con un par de chicos que no conocías, podríamos decir que fue temerario, por no decir estúpido-la censura de su voz era inequívoca, fruncí el ceño pero continué sin hacer comentarios, al fin que ella tenía razón.

- llevábamos navegando no más de una hora cuando Stefan reparó en que los demás botes que zarparon con nosotros volvían al puerto, nos hacían señas, que nosotros interpretamos como saludos-sacudí las cabeza al pensar que imbéciles fuimos los tres, ya que ellos nunca me ocultaron que compraron el bote apenas hace un par de días,

- el océano se veía tan plácido y bello, y ellos estaban seguros de poder navegarlo, así que nunca dejamos de ver el horizonte, era un espectáculo único, sobrecogedor, poderoso, inimaginables tonos de rosa y naranja, amalgamados con el tinte dorado del brillo del mar, fue tan emocionante, me conmovió hasta la fibra mas íntima, creí que nada podría arruinar un momento así, de perfecta armonía con los elementos…hasta que ocurrió, no lo ví venir , pero lo escuché, y me paralicé, jamás había sentido tanto miedo, mi corazón acelerado dejo de latir por un segundo, estoy segura, el estruendo se hizo eco en lo profundo de mi mente, el pulso latía desaforado en mis oídos, con un vacío en mis entrañas y el pánico atenazándome la garganta, dirigí mi vista hacia arriba , mis ojos temerosos observaron lo que todo mi ser me gritaba desesperadamente, allí en lo alto del que hace unos momentos fue el escenario para un desfile de ángeles, y que ahora parecía ser devorado por la oscuridad, el sol naciente solo era un recuerdo en mi devastada memoria, los dorados matices desplazados cruelmente por densos nubarrones negros que tragaban hasta el ultimo ápice de luz, giré bruscamente hacia mis acompañantes al mismo tiempo que los truenos desplegaron al máximo su poderoso estruendo, me tapé los oídos con las manos, esto no podía ser cierto, seguro era una de mis recurrentes pesadillas, si fuera realidad no podría soportarlo- me interrumpí para tomar aire, de pronto sentí que volvía a vivirlo.

- por encima del aullido del viento descomunal grité con todas mis fuerzas buscando a los chicos por ayuda, ellos se ufanaban con las velas y pertrechos del bote, gritándose mutuamente, desesperados, Vladimir levantó por un instante la vista hacia mí con la expresión de angustia pintada en el rostro-lo siento…tanto-balbuceó para luego concentrarse en su labor, la labor de tratar de mantenernos con vida. Sentí que el alma abandonó mi cuerpo cuando el bote se balanceó violentamente hacia los costados, ninguno de los esfuerzos de los muchachos parecía dar resultado, la lluvia comenzó a caer violentamente sobre nosotros dificultando todo aún más, no había forma de vencer esta batalla, ni siquiera valía la pena luchar, Stefan hizo señas a Vladimir y se reunieron conmigo abrazándome en silencio, no había lugar para las palabras, el único sonido era el de la tormenta en todo su esplendor y el de mis sollozos apagados-las lágrimas desbordaron una vez mas mis cansados ojos, no recuerdo haber llorado tanto alguna vez,

- A..Alice- balbuceé presa del llanto, derrumbándome sobre su gélido cuerpecito

-sshhh, sshhh, tranquila, no sigas, no quiero que te pongas mal- susurró deslizando su mano por mis cabellos

-necesito contarlo- inspirando dolorosamente continué una vez mas-el bote zozobró, quedando a merced de las turbulentas aguas, seguía lloviendo torrencialmente y el nivel del agua dentro del bote comenzó a subir, estábamos muy asustados, luego se escuchó un fuerte golpe, inicialmente pensamos que había sido producto de la marejada, pero luego el velero fué sacudido violentamente por la fuerza del viento y ya no pude ver nada, estaba muy oscuro, solo escuche el crujido del casco, nunca olvidaré ese sonido-murmuré estremeciéndome

-eso es lo que recuerdo, nada más, ni siquiera soy consciente de haberme aferrado a una tabla-restregué mis nudillos por mi rostro para borrar el rastro del llanto, me sentía mas liviana después de haberlo contado al fin.

-mi siguiente recuerdo es el de un ángel mirándome atentamente con la sonrisa más increíble que contemplé alguna vez- terminé con una sonrisa , que Alice me devolvió de inmediato.

- y ahora estas aquí, sana y salva, y seremos las mejores amigas, ya verás- exclamó bailando por la sala- y ahora que quieres hacer Bella? Ir a la playa, al continente?-

-me gustaría saber quien me encontró, dijiste hace rato que no habías sido tú-

Con mirada cautelosa, que no le había visto antes, respondió-te encontró Edward, el… el es mi hermano, solo los dos estamos en la isla, por ahora-

No comentó nada más, esperando mi respuesta, pero yo estaba confundida, no entendía , entonces donde estaba él que no lo vi. en la playa, ni aquí en la casa? pero antes de poder plantear mis dudas ella me advirtió suavemente

-Bella, el te encontró y te dejó a mi cuidado, verás, es muy reservado y necesita estar solo para pensar algunas cosas, por eso no se encuentra aquí sino en una pequeña cabaña que tenemos cerca, no debes acercarte a él , al menos no aún- al ver mi expresión temerosa, se apresuró a añadir – no, no te asustes, solo digo que él quiere estar solo, valora mucho su intimidad, así que dejémoslo en paz y el hará lo mismo con nosotras-culminó satisfecha de su explicación, aunque yo no lo estaba en absoluto,

No vivía aquí? desde cuando? acaso sería por mi impuesta presencia? De ninguna manera quería importunar a nadie, pero por otro lado, unos días para pensar en mi futuro no me vendrían nada mal, y estaba segura de poder darme cuenta si era una molestia, sí, me quedaría, además, me intrigaba muchísimo el hermano de ,Alice, si el me encontró por que no se quedó? Y qué hacía aislado dentro de una isla? No debería importarte eso Bella! me advertí.pero ahí estaba , la duda quedó plantada, y conociendo mi testarudez no había nada por hacer al respecto.

-Bella, Bellaaaa, te sientes bien? te quedaste en blanco, seguro estas agotada después de todo lo que pasaste, por qué no descansas unas horas? quieres dormir en mi cama? Yo debo instalarme en el estudio a trabajar en un proyecto que te contaré luego-

-sí Alice, lo haré, gracias, pero preferiría hacerlo en la habitación donde me duché, si no es inconveniente-pregunté bajando mi rostro avergonzada, no quería ser grosera pero prefería dormir allí, no me sentiría cómoda en otro lugar

-claro que puedes quedarte allí, pero es la única que no tiene cama-me miró esperando mi reacción

-oh, no te preocupes , el sofá se ve realmente cómodo, y el cuarto huele de forma maravillosa, agregué ruborizada, me relaja mucho ese aroma-

-eso es lo que pensaba- agregó sonriéndome con picardía.

Me estiré mientras me levantaba del sillón , me dolía cada músculo de mi cuerpo, así que lentamente me dirigí hacia el pasillo, apenas dí unos pasos cuando una duda me asaltó, giré mi cuerpo para enfrentarla

–Alice, una duda, la habitación donde dormiré es de Edward?- no podía evitar el sonrojarme al pronunciar ese nombre, apenas pude enfrentar su serena mirada mientras esperaba su respuesta.

-Sí, Bella, lo es, nadie aparte de él ha entrado allí jamás, que descanses-

Estupefacta, y sin poder articular palabra alguna, seguí mi camino hacia el dormitorio de Edward, casi llegue a la puerta cuando Alice me gritó-Oh, por cierto, la camisa que llevas también es de el-

El sofá era cómodo, el aroma embriagador , el silencio relajante, y yo estaba exhausta, pero aún así no podía dormir, ni siquiera podía dejar de recordar lo vivido en las ultimas horas, sacudí mi cabeza en un intento por borrar esos recuerdos, pero lo único que conseguía era ver la forma en que el bote … no, no debo pensar mas en eso, por favor , no quiero recordar, no más, de un solo movimiento estuve de pie, dormir sería imposible, y relajarme menos aún, no con la adrenalina aún corriendo por mis venas, caminé por la habitación observando de cerca los detalles, las partituras que estaban en el piso eran de temas clásicos, Chopin principalmente, también había manuscritos, dirigí mi mano para tomarlos pero retrocedí horrorizada por mi atrevimiento, Alice me advirtió que su hermano era muy reservado y no debería revisar sus cosas, ese era un comportamiento no propio de mí, suspirando me acerque a las amplias puertas francesas, la vista era magnífica, la tarde en su pleno apogeo iluminaba el paisaje en mil tonos de verde, hasta el límite blanco de la arena de la playa, mas allá de ella, el turquesa del mar se fundía en el horizonte, como si la tormenta de unas horas antes nunca hubiera ocurrido.

Decidida a dejar de pensar en la maldita tormenta, y convencida de no poder dormir, deslicé una de las puertas y caminé hacia la espesura verde dispuesta a dar un paseo, tal vez la suave brisa y el exótico paisaje me ayudara a relajarme, enfilé hacia la derecha por azar, con el firme propósito de no alejarme demasiado de la casa, un rescate era mas que suficiente, el canto de los pájaros era arrullador, la profusión de color dominaba donde quiera que mirase, los helechos colgaban de los árboles casi hasta tocar el piso, inspiré profundamente, el aire era maravilloso, me sentí mucho mejor y me adentré un poco más, seguí caminando, mis ojos no daban crédito a lo que veían, orquídeas, mariposas, mi sonrisa se amplio al percibir no muy lejos el sonido del agua al caer, la emoción aceleró mi corazón y tiño de rosa mis mejillas, apreté el paso aunque era difícil, la vegetación era mas cerrada cuanto mas cerca sentía el agua, casi estaba convencida que era una catarata.

Aparté lentamente un pequeño arbusto que estorbaba mi visión, y allí estaba, un salto de al menos 30 metros de alto, el agua se deslizaba tranquila por encima pero caía violentamente provocando una fina llovizna multicolor hasta formar un estanque cristalino en la base, los últimos rayos de sol se filtraban entre los árboles, uniéndose a las diminutas gotas para formar un arco iris perfecto, me sentí una afortunada de poder apreciar tanta belleza, por unos segundos no fui capaz de desviar la mirada, embelesada, hasta que un movimiento captado por el rabillo del ojo robó mi atención , inmediatamente me escondí detrás del arbusto, aunque era poco lo que podía hacer por mí, apenas cubría la mitad inferior de mi cuerpo, si algún animal salvaje se acercara, yo no tendría oportunidad.

Mientras miraba inquieta alrededor, la cabeza brillante de un hombre apareció en la superficie del estanque, sentí que se me aceleraba el corazón cuando lo vi salir del agua cristalina con movimientos ágiles y seguros y quedarse de pie por un momento para sacudirse las gotas de agua del cabello cobrizo, podía apreciarlo bien ahora, su piel era blanquísima, casi marmórea, pero lo mas llamativo de ella era el sutil brillo perlado que resplandecía suavemente ,debía brillar así por la combinación de luz y agua, pensé, no sería posible de ora manera, era muy alto, de hombros anchos y cintura estrecha, esbelto pero musculoso, muy bien proporcionado, además era guapísimo, reconocí aturdida, su rostro tenia una belleza clásica, a pesar de la expresión de dureza y frialdad, su boca era un poema, labios sensuales, llenos, el inferior levemente mas grueso que el superior, la mandíbula angulosa y esa pequeña hendidura en su barbilla solo completaban el efecto total.

Era un hombre imponente, si antes había pensado en Alice como un ángel, el definitivamente me hacia pensar en un Dios, un Dios griego, ya que al igual que esas deidades, estaba absoluta y gloriosamente desnudo.

No pude pensar, no pude moverme, no pude dejar de mirar, mi cuerpo entero lo reconoció, a un nivel que jamás imaginé y que no supe manejar.

Con cada centímetro de mi cuerpo pulsando ferozmente, avancé lentamente hacia él sin poder evitarlo, era él, Edward Cullen.

* * *

Perdón por haber tardado tanto en subir este capítulo, no se enojen please, ya verán que les tengo una sorpresita prontito.

Muchísimas gracias a las que han leído el tercero, a partir de ahora se pone más interesante, ya que se conocen al fin.

Dense una vuelta por mi perfil, y vean que buena esta la portada que hizo airamjg.

Las quiero, besos mil.


	5. Pesadilla y sueño

_ y Sueño_

_Bella POV_

Estaba segura de que me había visto, u oído al menos, mi cerebro ordenaba retroceder y esconderme, pero mi traicionero y emocionado cuerpo ya había tomado su decisión, dejando atrás toda cautela, por lo que seguí avanzando lentamente, nos separaban menos de cinco metros, pero el actuó como si estuviera solo, caminando lentamente con la gracia de un felino , se acercó a un tronco caído sobre el tupido césped y recogió una minúscula toalla, para deslizarla indolente por su cuerpo, ignorando absolutamente mi presencia, se veía enfadado, resoplaba audiblemente Sabía que el hecho de exhibirse de esa manera era un insulto calculado dirigido a mí, nunca debería haber salido de la casa

a vagar sola por la isla me reprendí, pero tampoco fue mi intención molestarlo de ninguna manera, aclaré ruidosamente mi garganta, sin quitar la vista de la forma en que sus manos, grandes, de largos y perfectos dedos, deslizaban la toalla por su pecho, piernas y…exhalé violentamente, el calor incendió mi cara , me sentí enrojecer hasta los cabellos, pero aún así no baje la mirada, si el esperaba avergonzarme o que saliera

huyendo como una virgen asustada, se llevaría una decepción, no pretendía imponerle mi presencia, pero al menos esperaba la oportunidad de explicarle que me iría lo antes posible, sentí crecer en mi la indignación enfriando el bochorno reciente cuando giró bruscamente dándome la espalda, esto era pasarse de la raya, apreté mis puños hasta que

mis uñas se enterraron en la palma de mis manos, siempre fui una cobarde, y normalmente estaría llorando como una tonta, sin embargo aquí estaba, firme y decidida a aclarar los tantos con este maleducado, insensible y …y magnifico ejemplar de hombre, de verdad estoy pensando así? Me desconozco totalmente, bueno pero tampoco había estado ante una situación parecida, así que debe ser por eso, pensé incapaz de quitar la vista de la tonificada espalda, de sus poderosos brazos, su firme trasero, el condenado quitaba el aliento, pero eso no desvió un ápice mi opinión de que era un grosero.

Al fin se cubrió con la toalla colgándosela en precario equilibrio de sus angostas caderas y giró su torso levemente quedando de perfil hacia mí, sin levantar la vista del suelo en ningún momento, como si yo no valiera siquiera ese esfuerzo, ya no soportaba la tensión así que me dispuse a saludar pero me cortó con rudeza aún antes de empezar

–ya viste lo suficiente? O se te ofrece algo más? Quisiera retirarme, anhelo un poco de privacidad en mi propia isla-su voz era el sonido mas seductor y cautivante que haya escuchado jamás, llegaba a mi ser mas profundo, lo escuché embelesada a pesar de la dureza y frialdad de su tono, en medio de mi ensoñación, o estupidez, me di cuenta de lo mucho que me intrigaba el hermano de la linda Alice, pero a quien quiero engañar? Mas que intrigada estaba absolutamente fascinada, deslumbrada, embelesada ante tal magnetismo, y lo peor era que estaba absolutamente segura que el sabia muy bien el efecto que tenía en mí, y es que nunca había visto un hombre desnudo, y verlo a él hizo que mi cuerpo activara algo irreconocible en mi, y que solo llevaría al desastre y la decepción, porque también advertí que por algún maldito motivo que ignoro el me despreciaba.

-no es necesario ser tan rudo y vulgar Edward Cullen! , no te pareces en nada a tu hermana- siseé enfurecida-para tu información no vine aquí a invadir tu preciosa isla y mucho menos tu privacidad, fue una tragedia la que me arrastró hasta aquí- continué cada vez mas sacada al ver que ni se inmutaba, ni siquiera cambió de postura, era odioso, -y ten por seguro que a la menor oportunidad me iré de aquí, será como si no hubiera existido, así que tranquilízate-murmure bajito para que no escuchara, pero me sorprendí al oír una risita divertida, no lo había oído, o si? No, eso sería imposible , me convencí a mi misma.

El solo avanzó en dirección contraria con un encogimiento de hombros restándole importancia a todo cuanto yo había dicho, mi enfado llegó al techo y ya sin filtro le grité –he visto cosas mejores!-Dios mío, dime que no dije eso, mejor dicho que no grité eso, el dejó de reír al instante, frenando su paso por un segundo, para luego continuar a velocidad casi inhumana.

Muda por la sorpresa de haber sido capaz de quedar en ridículo de esa forma, regresé cabizbaja por el sendero hacia la casa, atrás quedaba la emoción que había causado en mí el exótico y colorido paisaje, el susurro del agua y los tibios rayos del sol, me sentí más tonta, y sola que nunca, nunca antes me habían tratado de esa forma tan ruda y jamás me porte de una forma tan infantil, el tenía razón, este lugar les pertenecía y yo era una intrusa, no importa como hubiera llegado hasta aquí, apreté el paso conforme una idea tomaba fuerza en mi mente, en este mismo instante pediría ayuda a Alice para ir al continente, recuerdo que cuando la conocí en la playa, detrás de ella se divisaba un muelle con un bote amarrado allí, también podría llamar a las autoridades por ayuda, estaba segura que los Cullen tendrían un teléfono celular o radio para comunicarse.

Los últimos aces de luz provenientes del sol se fueron atenuando dejando lugar a la creciente oscuridad, el silencio era escalofriante, pensé mientras me enjugaba con el dorso de la mano el sudor de mi frente, la atmósfera era de repente demasiado opresiva, lo que de inmediato trajo consigo una sensación de deja-vu, un escalofrío recorrió mi espina dorsal, no me atreví a mirar hacia el cielo temiendo lo peor, así que corrí, las lágrimas llenaron mis ojos dificultando mi visión, pero no dejé de correr, el miedo a una tormenta no me permitía frenar, caí un par de veces, pero me levanté y seguí sin importarme los arañazos y los cortes que ardían en mis rodillas y muslos.

La oscuridad se cerró completamente sobre mí, por un momento supuse que me había perdido, el panorama era muy distinto bajo el velo de la noche, agitada, me detuve para tomar aire y secar la humedad de mi rostro, al fin,a una corta distancia, puede divisar las luces de la casa, el alivio me inundó al pensar que pronto me iría de aquí, lamentaría mucho separarme de Alice, en tan poco tiempo ella se ganó mi corazón, de la misma manera en que su hermano se llevaría mi aversión.

Lo ocurrido en las ultimas horas me pasó factura, estaba física y mentalmente agotada, cerré la puerta y me recosté en ella deslizándome lentamente hasta quedar sentada en el pulido piso de la sala, busqué a Alice con la mirada, incapaz de llamarla en voz alta, la fatiga me dominó a tal punto que pensé que terminaría dormida allí mismo, mis tripas se retorcieron recordándome que no había comido nada desde hace varias horas, así que me obligué a levantarme para ir a la cocina, tal vez Alice estuviera allí, solo pensar en ella hizo que me tranquilizara, una vocecita en mi cabeza gritaba que si hubiera atendido la advertencia de no acercarme a su hermano esto no hubiera sucedido, pero ya estaba hecho, y ahora debía irme lo antes posible.

Al entrar a la cocina, el aroma de panecillos recién horneados me impidió pensar en otra cosa que no fuera alimentarme, sonreí al ver la mesa puesta con un cartelito que decía Bella, disfrútalo, y así lo hice, todo sabía exquisito, y era reciente, por lo que supuse que Alice estaría en su estudio con sus diseños, la buscaría para pedirle el teléfono o el radio, me iría de inmediato si era posible, la estadía en isla Esme terminó para mí, de ahora en más me enfocaría en mi futuro promisorio, espero que lo sea; en mi padre, anhelaba conocerlo profundamente; en Forks, maldición.

Antes de ir en búsqueda del estudio, que ella no me mostró en el recorrido anterior, tomé el cartelito de la mesa, me lo llevaría de recuerdo, su caligrafía era elegante y pomposa, acaricié el papel con anticipada nostalgia cuando advertí que también estaba escrito en la parte trasera, lo leí apresuradamente hasta que me congelé, no podía ser cierto, esto no está pasando, releí lentamente esperando que las palabras desaparecieran o que la ultima línea diga, es una broma

_Querida Bella:_

_Espero que hayas disfrutado de la cena que hice especialmente para ti._

_Nadie en mi familia ha tenido el privilegio de saborear mis platillos, al menos no de los preparados con mis manos, pero tú te lo mereces. Fuí a la habitación a buscarte pero no te encontré, supuse que saliste a explorar, bien hecho, disfruta de la isla, es maravillosa verdad?_

_Debo ir al continente por un tema de suministros, inicialmente iba a invitarte pero me fue imposible esperarte por más tiempo, volveré mañana a la mañana, tú no te preocupes por nada y descansa, debes estar agotada, solo te dejo una recomendación muy importante: "extráñame"_

_Dulces sueños _

_Alice_

-se fue-susurré para mi misma-Alice se fue-el pánico se materializó una vez más como por arte de magia, estaba sola, en un lugar desconocido, allí afuera había un ser que me despreciaba sin saber por qué, y una tormenta se cernía sobre la isla, mis rodillas cedieron y aterricé en el piso, el dolor hizo que respingara y reaccionara poniéndome de pie de inmediato, no quería pensar, ya no tenía fuerzas, lo único que necesitaba era cerrar mi mente a la sensación de angustia que oprimía mi pecho, lentamente me dirigí al único lugar de la casa donde me sentía segura, irónicamente, era la habitación de el, pero que mas daba, ahora todo me parecía igual, al abrir la puerta, el embriagador aroma me invadió, respiré profundamente, tratando de llenar mis pulmones de esa esencia que me hacía sentir tranquila, como sedada, apenas reparé en el líquido espeso y tibio que vertían mis rodillas, lo resolvería después, ahora sólo anhelaba derrumbarme y dormir, dormir sin miedo, dormir sin escuchar el ulular del viento que hacía vibrar las ventanas, dormir sin reparar en los estruendos de los truenos, dormir sin despertar hasta que todo hubiese acabado.

Me acerqué al sofá, y me deslicé hasta quedar recostada de lado pero eso solo puso en primer plano el amplio ventanal, y a través de el, la tormenta en pleno apogeo, con el estómago hecho un nudo, giré bruscamente hacia el lado contrario, esa pared estaba mucho mejor, cubierta por estantes repletos de discos compactos, lo que me llevó una vez más a pensar en su dueño, como sería posible que alguien tan afecto a la música fuera tan hosco y brusco?, o solo era así conmigo? Tal vez el sí era sensible y emotivo como los detalles de su habitación parecían gritar, visualicé en mi mente la forma en que lo conocí, y no, ese hombre podía tener los adjetivos que se me ocurrieran , pero no sensible y emotivo, malhumorado y enervante tal vez le peguen mejor, o irritable y grosero, o magnífico y sensual, creo que será mejor que deje de pensar en él, aunque me intrigaba el color de sus ojos, no los había visto, ya que jamás se digno a mirarme de frente, con un bufido giré nuevamente en el sofá hasta quedar mirando el techo, eso estaba mucho mejor.

Estaba exhausta, pero el miedo me dominaba, impidiéndome dormir de inmediato, el dolor y sangrado de mis rodillas tampoco ayudaba, comencé a tamborilear mis dedos sobre el suave cuero del sofá hasta que toqué algo frío y rígido, por su forma reparé en que era un control remoto, lo activé y la habitación se llenó de la música de Debussy, Claro de Luna para ser más específicos, sonreí en la oscuridad al pensar en René, esa era su canción preferida , al igual que mía, sin dejar de pensar en ello me relajé hasta quedar profundamente dormida.

L a cascada relucía sobre el oscuro fondo de roca salpicando en todas direcciones diminutas gotitas formando un pequeño arco iris, estaba rodeada de espesas matas y altos árboles , las flores daban el justo toque de color, al igual que los centenares de mariposas que levitaban en la suave brisa, pero ese oasis era opacado por su belleza, no encontraba palabras para describirlo, blanco hasta lo imposible, musculoso, apenas vislumbraba su rostro pero lo adiviné glorioso, era como si una escultura de Adonis hubiera tomado vida, frío, muy frío, estaba gritándome furioso, me exigía que me fuera de su isla, ni siquiera me permitió hablarle, me echó sin más, humillada y dolida, salí corriendo sin mirar hacia donde, a toda la velocidad que mi habitual torpeza me permitiera, tropecé y me caí varias veces, los arbustos rasparon mis brazos y piernas pero debía seguir corriendo, de repente se hizo oscuro, miré hacia el cielo, no había luna ni estrellas, la noche era un manto cerrado, negro y sofocante, un trueno rompió el silencio de manera amenazante, seguido de otro, y otro, sollocé rogando que no hubiera otra tormenta, no podría soportarla, Stefan y Vladimir volvieron a mi mente, atizando mi pánico, me tapé los oídos con ambas manos, pero eso no me impidió ver en el horizonte las luces de los relámpagos que cortaban la oscuridad- ya basta por favor!- rogué al vacío, ya que nadie me ayudaría, el llanto era incontenible, -no, por favor, no!-exclamé desesperada, muerta de miedo, caí en la arena hecha un ovillo, la lluvia golpeaba mi espalda, pero yo no podía moverme , mi cuerpo estaba paralizado por el miedo, solo podía gritar, y lo hice-Ayúdenme por favor, ayúdenme, Edward ayúdame!!!!-

Un sonido seco me puso alerta, abrí mis ojos bruscamente, el latir apresurado de mi corazón retumbaba en mi pecho agitado, mi respiración acelerada ,el sudor perlaba mi cuerpo, el temor aún sobre mí acechando, miré hacia todos lados, mi vista se clavó en el control remoto que había caído del sofá, seguramente lo tiré mientras dormía, por supuesto, se trataba de una horrible pesadilla , suspiré largamente, todo estaba en silencio, la luz entraba a raudales por el amplio ventanal, bien, eso era un buen augurio, me ducharía y buscaría a Alice para despedirme de ella, si podía ayudarme perfecto, y si no, me iría de todas maneras , aunque fuera a nado.

Planté una sonrisa en mi cara, la que se borró de inmediato mientras miraba mis piernas, y es que los cortes y arañazos que tenía en rodillas y muslos habían casi desaparecido, todos y cada uno de ellos, apenas se veía una pequeñísima cicatriz, prácticamente imperceptible, con sumo cuidado y aún presa del shock deslicé un dedo por el lugar donde me había lastimado, esto no tenía sentido, tenía la certeza que mis heridas no fueron parte de las pesadillas, aún recuerdo el dolor y la repugnante sensación de la sangre en mis piernas, ahora si estaba asustada, la única explicación posible es que estuviera sufriendo los efectos de algún golpe en la cabeza producto del naufragio, seguí frotando mis ahora supuestas heridas cuando ese movimiento trajo otro recuerdo, casi tangible, absolutamente fascinante y sensual, la sangre burbujeó en mis venas, cada célula nerviosa de mi piel se sensibilizó con anticipación, mi respiración adoptó un ritmo cadencioso, acompasado con las caricias de mi mano, a pesar de mis sentidos embotados, me esforcé en rescatar cada segundo de lo vivido anoche, era disparatado y no tenía una explicación lógica y coherente pero no pude haberlo imaginado, ello supondría tener algún tipo de conocimiento o experiencia en el tema, y ese no era el caso precisamente.

Recordaba perfectamente mi pesadilla, pero la dejé de lado, afortunadamente mi mente era buena bloqueando lo que me acusara malestar o dolor-bueno, casi todo-murmuré en voz alta cuando reparé en el pánico que generaban las tormentas en mí; pero ahora lo único que me importaba era lo otro, el sueño podría llamarlo, en razón de lo exquisito que me hizo sentir, el rubor, acompañado del calor correspondiente, barrió mi cuerpo, afirmando mi pensamiento. Perfecto entonces, sería "el sueño".

En algún momento de la noche, el temporal arreciaba contra la ventana de la habitación, podía oírlo, apenas, a lo lejos, mi atención estaba dirigida hacia el sur de mi cuerpo, muy al sur,a mis pies, mis dedos, mis tobillos, el frío masaje calmaba mis entumecidos músculos, era placentero, podría jurar que los sutiles toques en la planta de los pies eran hechos con el conocimiento exacto y puntual del efecto que causaría en mi, al principio me sobresalté por recelo a las sensaciones hasta ese momento desconocidas para mí, pero rápidamente fue disipado por el toque experto, enviando oleadas de calor y bienestar que ascendieron lentamente por mis piernas, muslos y caderas, reptando hasta alojarse por fin en el centro de mi pulsante intimidad, dejando a su paso un rastro de urgencia y necesidad en mi carne trémula, que exigía liberación

Quería concentrarme, abrir mis ojos y mirar a la persona que causaba este torbellino de sensaciones en mi, me fue imposible, mi voluntad quedo relegada junto a la razón en algún lugar lejano, el deleite de los sentidos me dominaba por completo, y lo quería así, el olfato inundado de la exótica fragancia de la habitación, solo que mucho mas concentrada, la plácida música de Debussy arrullando mis oídos, la piel de mis rodillas y muslos sensibilizada al máximo por la gélida y húmeda caricia que aliviaba el escozor de las heridas reemplazándolo por un sensual hormigueo que se dispersó hacia todos mis centros nerviosos multiplicando el placer, imposible de contener, un gemido escapo de mis labios, provocando que abriera los ojos de inmediato.

Revivir la pasada noche no hizo sino aumentar mi confusión, una vez mas, rocé la piel de mis piernas pero no hallé rastro alguno, solo una fina película de transpiración, sacudí la cabeza para no pensar más y me dirigí al baño, para después buscar a Alice. Ya tendría tiempo para pensar, ahora lo único que deseaba era salir de la isla.

Como siempre gracias a todas las niñas que por un milagro gustan de este fic y lo siguen fielmente, trataré de satisfacer sus expectativas, en la medida de mis posibilidades.

Gracias también por los alertas y favoritos, y por sobre todo gracias por los reviews, con sus palabritas me hacen feliz, besos mil.

Ah; el próximo capítulo es Ed pov, prepárense

Grisswan


	6. Visita en la noche

Capítulo 6. Visita en la noche.

Ed pov

Los últimos rayos del sol se filtraban entre los árboles, uniéndose a las diminutas gotas de agua para formar un arco iris perfecto, me sentí afortunado de poder apreciar tal belleza natural, la cascada era lo que mas me gustaba de Isla Esme, eso y por supuesto, la tranquilidad, la paz que lograba aquí, no la había conseguido en otro lugar del mundo, aunque es este preciso momento no podría decir que me sintiera pacífico, la presencia de la chica, de Bella, arruinó mi sosiego, puso de cabeza mi vida, y eso sin siquiera haber hablado con ella aún, y no lo haría, por supuesto que no, jamás hable con un humano que luego fuera a matar.

Nadé unos minutos en el tranquilo estanque, lo que relajó mis tensos músculos pero no mi cabeza, me desplace por la superficie hasta quedar bajo la cortina de agua, cerré los ojos, debía concentrarme en disfrutar mi lugar preferido y dejar de pensar en ella, ahh, sí , sí, lo estaba logrando hasta que el sonido de unas pisadas amortiguadas por el la alfombra de césped llego hasta mí, me envaré, solo un segundo después llegó su olor apetecible e intoxicante con la fuerza de un huracán.

Allí estaba, entre los helechos, cautivada, siguiendo con la mirada el vuelo de las mariposas que pululaban a su alrededor, posándola luego en la cascada donde me encontraba, no me había visto oculto como estaba entre la densa cortina de agua, se posicionó exactamente enfrente de mí, yo podía observarla detenidamente si que ella se diera cuenta, mi garganta quemaba, mi boca llena de veneno anticipando el festín , pero no, no lo haría esta vez, mi autocontrol mantendría a raya al instinto, porque tan seguro como estaba de que su sangre sería el elixir mas exquisito que jamás podría beber, también percibía que no debía apresurarme, que ella me daría algo más, ojalá supiera qué, la expectativa me estaba carcomiendo las entrañas, había perdido mi preciada paz casi al instante de olerla y verla tirada en la playa, pero como podría siquiera tratar de desentrañar la maraña de extrañas sensaciones que ella despertó en mí? Si ni siquiera podía dejar de mirarla, y es que ella era un deleite para la vista, el brillo de sus ojos competía con los rayos del sol , relucían de curiosidad y fascinación, la boca curvada en una sonrisa que destacaba sus labios rosados, las mejillas arreboladas sobre el níveo de la piel traslúcida de su bello rostro, su largo cabello castaño oscuro caía como seda sobre sus hombros, tentando a mis dedos traicioneros que morían por deslizarse entre sus suaves hebras, ella conmovía, era inocente, igual a un ángel , un ángel de Boticelli;

Pero su cuerpo no despertaba nada de inocente en mí, parecía creado para la sensualidad, miré fascinado sus pies descalzos, eran pequeños, delicados, ascendí por sus tobillos y torneadas pantorrillas, afortunadamente para mi lascivo escrutinio ella lucía unos shorts diminutos, cortesía del duende seguramente, que dejaba descubiertos sus muslos gloriosos, para ser tan pequeña sus piernas eran larguísimas, me fue imposible dejar de notar la sinuosa curva de la cadera, una parte de mi mente me gritaba que detenga ahora mismo esta especulación, pero no lo hice, mi morbo mandaba, su cintura era tan estrecha, apostaría a que podía rodearla completamente con mis manos, miré mis dedos que se unieron con voluntad propia formando un círculo, sí , ella cabría perfectamente allí, suspiré, que suave se veía su piel, me pregunto si se sentiría así al tacto, seguro sería cálida, tersa, me deslicé las manos por el cabello en un intento de aliviar la inquietud que provocaban en mis dedos las ansias de satisfacer mi curiosidad, me forcé a dejar de lado su piel, pero eso solo sirvió para que mi ya fuera de control curiosidad se desplace un poco mas arriba, hacia sus pequeños senos, tragué en seco, esto era ridículo, yo era ridículo, definitivamente debería detener esto ahora mismo, por en momento deseé que ella fuera una vampiresa, pero eso me recordó que ella sólo era una humana, no merecía uno solo de mis pensamientos, estaba destinada a someterse a mis instintos, pero allí radicaba justamente el problema_, _tuve que reconocer, ella no despertaba en mí solo el instinto de cazar y alimentarme, ella despertaba algo más, algo poderoso y peligroso, algo que ella no tenía forma de satisfacer en mí, lo que sólo aumento mi furia hacia ella, no importaba si era justo o no, ella pagaría por eso, ella quebrantó mi paz, mi mente y mi cuerpo.

Quise dejar de mirarla, pero en algún momento la curiosidad dio paso a la fascinación, y eso era intolerable, me preguntaba cuantas veces más tendría que repetírmelo para entenderlo, decidí salir del agua y actuar según su reacción, tal vez la matara de inmediato, o tal vez me divirtiera un rato con su pánico, sonreí con anticipación ante la idea, lentamente avancé hacia la orilla, el movimiento formó ondas suaves en el agua que alertaron a mi presa, se quedó inmóvil un momento, para luego ocultarse detrás de un arbusto que apenas la cubría, me decepcionó, ese era su mejor intentote resguardo ante el peligro?

Me arruinaría la diversión de ser así. Sentí su acelerado corazón aún antes de salir a la superficie, era un sonido estimulante, mi sed la mantuve controlada pero latente, expectante. Bella contuvo la respiración mientras me veía avanzar sacudiendo mi cabello, sentía su mirada sobre mí, al contacto con los últimos y débiles rayos de luz, mi cuerpo desnudo brillaba suavemente, pero eso no le preocupó al parecer, ni siquiera se movió, me enojó que no saliera corriendo indignada ante mi mudo insulto, pero su pulso disparado y una inhalación profunda fueron los únicos signos de su enfado.

Bien, si ella lo quería así, pues así sería, ignorando su presencia y sin mirarla ni una sola vez, me acerque a tomar la toalla que dejé sobre un tronco y comencé a secarme tranquilamente sin ningún pudor, pude sentir el calor de su sonrojo pegándome de lleno, si mi intención era divertirme debía reconocer que no había funcionado, resoplé furioso al reparar en que mi traicionero cuerpo reaccionó de forma más que evidente ante la cercanía de su cuerpo y el aroma de su piel, me pondría en evidencia si no hacía algo ahora mismo, y para colmo la oí acercarse, giré bruscamente dándole la espalda, ahora el avergonzado sería yo, maldición, me concentré con todas mis fuerzas hasta lograr atenuar un poco la contundencia de mi excitación, cubriéndome de inmediato con la toalla.

Esto debía terminar ya, antes de seguir haciendo el ridículo-ya viste lo suficiente? o se te ofrece algo más? quisiera retirarme, anhelo un poco de privacidad en mi propia isla-le siseé cortante, volcando en ella la furia que debería estar dirigida a mí.

Para mi sorpresa no tardó en responder-no es necesario ser tan rudo y vulgar Edward Cullen!, no te pareces en nada a tu hermana-lanzó enfurecida-para tu información no vine aquí a invadir tu preciosa isla y mucho menos tu privacidad, fue una tragedia la que me arrastró hasta aquí- ella tenía genio, sonreí involuntariamente, parecía un gatito sacando sus garritas, si hubiera sido humano me causaría ternura, interrumpió mis cavilaciones aún con mayor vehemencia

-y ten por seguro que a la menor oportunidad me iré de aquí, será como si no hubiera existido, así que tranquilízate imbécil- finalizó la última palabra con voz bajísima, imposible de escuchar para un humano, me dijo imbécil, vaya, divertido se me escapó una risita, si ella supiera que yo podía escuchar hasta el correr veloz de su flujo sanguíneo no se mostraría tan directa.

Aún riendo me encogí de hombros y me retiré en dirección contraria de donde ella se encontraba, ya no forzaría la situación, ella enojada era digna de admirar, pero yo tenía mucho en que pensar, la reacción de mi cuerpo me descolocó, debía lidiar con ello en tanto decidía que hacer con ella, me estoy oyendo bien? Desde cuando yo tenía dudas acerca del destino de esa niña? Desde que no pude matarla supongo.

Hasta mí llegaba el calor que la furia provocaba en su cuerpo, acompañado del musical sonido de su corazón bombeando acelerado y su respiración agitada que solo provocó que la sed se agudizara, pero sin mucho esfuerzo la replegué.

-he visto cosas mejores-gritó fuera de sí, deje de reír al instante, estupefacto, me detuve incapaz de continuar caminado, ella dijo qué? _Que ha visto cosas mejores_ me repetí, lo peor era que no sabía que hacer o decir, como es que un vampiro de 109 años no sabía que responder ante un comentario así? Es que mi vergüenza llegaría a un tope o sería infinita? No podía ser cierto, ella se veía tan inocente, y que me importaba a mi que fuera cierto? Ok, sí, sí me importaba! pero no por lo ella hubiera visto, eso me tenía sin cuidado, me importaba por mi orgullo viril , sabía que no era verdad, estaba más que satisfecho con mis atributos-demonios- siseé para mí, como llegué a esto? "_querías divertirte,"_ me recordé una vez mas.

Concentrado al máximo para no perder el control, continué a paso casi inhumano hasta llegar a la cabaña. Ni bien abrí la puerta el efluvio de Alice llegó hasta mí, y ahora qué, no estaba de humor para sus rollos, mi nivel de frustración estaba al limite, pero al parecer no se encontraba en la casita, me ocuparía luego de saber que quería el duende, es más, me alegraba no haberla encontrado ahora mismo, si tuvo una visión de lo ocurrido hace unos minutos, estaría partiéndose de la risa.

Mientras me duchaba inevitablemente recordé la forma en que la presencia de Bella me afectaba, y es que nunca me crucé con un ser así, era mi cantante, rara vez uno de los míos se topaba con ese regalo, era sorprendente la forma en que yo no sucumbí al clamor de mi sed, mi curiosidad me distraía de ello, me intrigaba no poder leer sus pensamientos, y no me agradaba nada la idea que mi don no era infalible y que decir de la forma en que reacciono físicamente ante ella, necesité toda mi concentración para disminuir mi erección, y ahora el agua helada estaba terminando el trabajo que mi severo autocontrol no pudo. Mientras me vestía pensé y pensé sin llegar a conclusión alguna, por primera vez en mi existencia, no sabía que hacer, pero claro, Alice se encargó de ello una vez más, al tomar la última prenda, un papel doblado cuidadosamente cayó de ella, era del duende, por supuesto, con temor lo desdoblé para confirmar mis sospechas

-estás loca Alice, no lo haré!-grité al vacío, la única respuesta que se escuchó fue el lejano retumbar de los truenos en la distancia, me pasé las manos hacia atrás por el cabello varias veces, es que estaba completamente loca, ella mantuvo su pensamiento escondido de mi don, de lo contrario jamás lo hubiese permitido, bufando, repasé mentalmente la breve nota:

_Querido hermanito: _

_Voy al continente a cazar, ya sabes, sería una descortesía de mi parte si atacara a mi BFF(__**NA: BFF significa best friends forever mejores amigas por siempre)**__ , volveré en la mañana._

_Te encargo que cuides a Bella, una leve tormenta se acerca, pero no creo que le traiga buenos recuerdos. Oh, por cierto, no intentes llamar para insultarme, nuestros celulares sufrieron un lamentable accidente._

_P/D: Pórtate bien, y extráñame._

_Alice _

Me quedaría aquí, de ninguna manera accedería al pedido de Alice, nada podría pasarle,

ella estaría segura en la casa hasta que mi hermana volviera, la ansiedad se apoderó de mí voluntad cuando advertí el latigazo de luz de los relámpagos, precediendo los correspondientes truenos, haciendo vibrar los vidrios de la cabaña, ya estaba corriendo hacia la casa grande aún antes de haber decidido acudir, a mi paso percibí tenuemente el olor de su sangre, ella estaba herida, apreté el paso, tal vez fue huyendo de mi deleznable comportamiento de hace rato, me reprendí mentalmente, sabía que ella no merecía mi maltrato, pero tenía miedo, miedo de lo despertaba en mí, ella se enterró en mi ser de una manera que no era buena para ninguno de los dos.

Entré silenciosamente a la casa, la maravillosa esencia de su sangre indicándome que estaba en mi habitación, eso me provocó un estremecimiento , similar al que sentí cuando la contemple usando mi camisa, solo el recordarlo me provocó el deseo de acercarla a mi rostro y aspirar su aroma extraordinario que seguramente impregnaba la prenda.

Me instalé en el cuarto de Alice, era el más cercano al mío, aunque sabía que la tormenta era leve por los dichos de mi hermana no correría riesgos, si ella me pidió cuidarla, de seguro era porque vio algo, lo que no disminuía mi indignación hacia ella, como se atrevió a dejarla sola, indefensa, como se arriesgó de esa manera, y qué habrá encontrado en su visión? tendría que ver conmigo?, estaba inseguro tanto de mis pensamientos como de mis acciones, dejó a Bella completamente a mi merced, por lo que tal vez yo no le haría daño, o sí? y por qué tendría que estar preguntándome esto? mis pensamientos eran incoherentes, por un lado me disponía a cuidarla pero por otro lado, yo era un potencial peligro para ella, me concentré en los sonidos que provenían de mi habitación , por sobre los de la tormenta que se había desatado afuera, solo escuchaba el agitado ritmo de su respiración superficial compitiendo con el apresurado latir de su corazón, también llego a mis oídos el crujir del sillón al removerse en él, ella estaba nerviosa, en qué estaría pensando? Como podía ayudarla? -Quedándome fuera de su vista-me respondí sin dudas, valoré cuál sería su reacción si me presentara delante de ella, cerré los puños de pura impotencia, mi desafortunado comportamiento por la tarde no era lo único que la espantaría, también estaba el color de mis ojos, y ni hablar de la sed insaciable que su olor provocaba en mi.

Pobre niña, después de sufrir un naufragio, yo era su protector, que ironía… como si a un gato le dieran a cuidar la leche, eso sí que era mala suerte.

Ella suspiraba, su agitación no se aplacó con el paso de los minutos, seguramente estaría asustada y agotada, cuando pensé que al fin dormía escuche un tamborileo sobre el sofá, serían sus dedos inquietos seguramente, siguió haciéndolo por un momento hasta que la suave melodía de Claro de Luna llenó la estancia, eso la relajó ya que sentí acompasarse su respiración hasta que estuve seguro que se había dormido.

A pesar de saber que era una imprudencia, entré a mi habitación, sea lo que fuere que me impulsó a hacerlo, era mucho más fuerte que la cautela y que mi voluntad, el olor a sangre era concentrado, la ponzoña llenó mi boca, pero mi sed fue reemplazada por otro sentimiento, por una… emoción, al menos creo que era eso, y es que ella yacía recostada en el sofá , se veía tan frágil, delicada, me fue imposible no reparar en la belleza de sus rasgos inocentes, más que nunca deseé poder leer su mente, saber que era lo que la alteraba de esa manera, se movía intranquila frunciendo el ceño y gimiendo suavemente, su sueño se agitó, especule que se trataría de una pesadilla , estaba indeciso, no podía despertarla y dejar que me viera, impotente, seguí observándola con detenimiento, tal vez no tendría otra oportunidad así, sabía que estaba violando su intimidad, pero ella también robo mi cordura.

Sus sedosos muslos lucían arañazos y sus rodillas estaban cubiertas por la sangre vertida por unas cortadas, pude ver arena y restos de hierba en sus heridas, apreté los labios, ella no las había limpiado y curado, estaba pensando en lo debía hacer cuando su grito irrumpió

-no, por favor no!-exclamó desesperada sin despertarse, hecha un ovillo, el miedo que despedía su voz me descolocó , inmediatamente su rostro se llenó de lágrimas

-no, por favor no! Rogó, su desesperación tuvo eco de inmediato en mi pecho vacío pero aún así no reaccioné, continué estupefacto, se tapó los oídos con las manos llorando desconsolada

-ayúdenme por favor, ayúdenme, Edward ayúdame!- su súplica me caló profundo, pero nada podía hacer, me sentí un inútil, jamás tuve que ayudar a nadie, mi vida se centraba en satisfacer mis necesidades, y llenar mis años con actividades que ahora me parecían una pérdida de tiempo si no servían para dar consuelo al ángel que yacía a mis pies.

Me puse de rodillas junto al sofá, afortunadamente su respiración se fue tranquilizando, lentamente se relajó, estiró sus piernas, un gesto de dolor alteró la paz de su rostro pero sólo por un momento, aspiró profundamente y al fin su acompasada respiración me indico que había quedado profundamente dormida.

Sus heridas no se veían nada bien, sus constantes cambios de postura habían hecho que volvieran a sangrar, el olor a sangre era intoxicante, miré fijamente un hilo del tibio fluido que desfiló por su muslo hasta perderse en la parte de atrás, era un espectáculo absolutamente sensual, carne y sangre tan apetecibles, mi cuerpo entero se cimbró hasta la médula en anticipación, tragué la ponzoña que llenó mi boca, la idea que ocupó mi mente era perversa, peligrosa, irresponsable, pero desde que ella arribó a mi vida yo era un títere del destino, sin nada que pudiera hacer para cambiar ese hecho. Me juré tratarla con sumo cuidado, lastimarla no era una opción, ya lidiaría después con las razones que motivaron esa advertencia a mí mismo. Con cada centímetro de mi cuerpo pulsando acerqué mis manos a sus pequeñísimos pies, dudé un par de segundos a la espera del arrepentimiento…que no llegó.

Suavemente deslicé mis manos por la piel de sus pies, mi pulgar sobre la calidez del empeine presionando apenas en círculos del mismo modo en que los demás dedos se ocupaban de la base de sus tersos pies masajeando en los exactos puntos que le brindarían relajación y bienestar, solo deseaba que mi frialdad no la molestara, porque yo no podría dejar de tocarla, ya no, ya no tendría la fuerza, si ella despertara en este momento, sería un desastre, el temor a que eso pasara me animó a continuar hacia arriba, hacia sus finos tobillos, recorrí incansable su circunferencia, sin dejar de friccionar el tejido hasta dejarlo laxo, su respiración incrementó su frecuencia al mismo tiempo que sus latidos de dispararon, revisé su expresión temiendo que despertara, pero sólo encontré serenidad en su rostro de ángel, su boca se abrió dejando escapar un suspiro de placer, sonreí complacido, mi toque no la espantó, le gustaba, y a mi me gustaba darle placer, quería darle más, sabía lo que quería hacer pero me atrevería?

Miré sus piernas, largas, perfectas, mi respiración se aceleró, el olor de su piel en combinación con el de su sangre llenaron mis sentidos, me acerqué centímetro a centímetro a su rodilla, estaba tan cerca que podía ver cada unos de los poros de su piel, el fluir presuroso de su sangre a través de sus venas sonaba como música a mis oídos, una mucho más conmovedora que Claro de Luna que sonaba arrullando mi niña.

Tragué la ponzoña y acerque mi boca a la carne palpitante, deslicé mi lengua con muchísimo cuidado por el rastro de sangre dibujado en esa pierna perfecta, su dulce sabor , sumado al calor que ella despedía y al inconfundible olor de su excitación, me llevaron al borde del éxtasis mismo, y es que ella se estremecía y gemía incitándome a continuar, y lo hice, me enterré en sus piernas, lamiendo cada una de sus heridas, era dulce, exquisita, la saboreé como se merecía, cerrando los ojos para rendirme al placer, escuchar sus suspiros de goce era el paraíso Ya no pude pensar, los sentidos decidieron por mí a partir de ese momento, la suavidad de su piel no tenía paralelo, así como su aroma, su gusto, mi cuerpo me urgía por más, mi dureza arremetía con fuerza contra mi pantalón, mis manos ansiaban continuar su ascenso hasta cubrir sus firmes pechos, mi lengua quería rendir tributo a la calidez de su cuello, recorriéndolo hasta llegar a su mandíbula, regodearse en ella para luego tomar posesión de sus labios llenos, rosados, inocentes, portales de su boca prometedora de placeres. Aspiré profundamente para calmarme, curar sus heridas con mi ponzoña era una cosa, pero detenerme siquiera a pensar en aprovecharme de su inconsciente excitación era otra muy distinta, a pesar del sabor de su sangre quemando en mi boca mi preciado autocontrol puso fin a mi debilidad.

Ya había amanecido, me iría de inmediato, pero no la dejaría a merced de otras pesadillas, la despertaría, eso sería lo mejor, a lo lejos pude oír el bote de regreso, la miré una vez más, guardando en mi memoria cada detalle de su humanidad, no sabía que depararía el futuro, tal vez nunca la volvería a ver, el reconocimiento de ese hecho me provocó un dolor como no había sentido antes, pero así debía ser, eso era lo que merecía.

No quedaba rastro de sus heridas, eso era lo único bueno que yo había hecho por ella, antes de salir acerqué el control remoto del stéreo a su mano, al próximo movimiento que hiciera lo tiraría y se despertaría, me dirigí hacia la puerta con todo mi ser deseando quedarse, pero me contenté con saber que, al menos por el momento, ella estaba sana, a salvo, en mi dormitorio, en mi sofá, con mi camisa puesta, y eso me hacía feliz, era inaudito y fuera de toda lógica, pero así me sentía, podría velar su sueño por toda la eternidad, el ardor que su sangre provocaba en mi garganta era una nimiedad comparado con el júbilo que me acababa de regalar.

Jamás me cansaré de agradecerles a ustedes chicas, gracias por soportar firmes hasta éste capítulo, gracias por sus reviews dándome aliento, gracias por el cariño incondicional, sepan que yo también las adoro.

Mil gracias a las nuevas lectoras, espero que sigan por aquí.

Cat, no me olvido eh, la primera vez será tuya, Carmen Cullen hijita mía te adoro, María sos una amiga de fierro como decimos en Argentina, gracias por estar.

Y a vos gemela de mi corazón, te digo que no hay vuelta atrás, llegaste a mi vida y es para quedarte, nunca más te voy a soltar, jodéte. Jaja

Besos mil. Grisswan


	7. Buscando respuestas

**Chicas perdón por la tardanza, mi inspiración y mi salud se enamoraron y huyeron juntas, pero no teman, ya pisoteé ese amor y las recuperé, bueno, lo que queda de ellas.**

**Es un capítulo de transición, tengan paciencia, ya viene la acción.**

**Las quiero y gracias por leer mi fic.**

**Gris**

Capí respuestas

Bella pov

Después de ducharme me sentí mucho mejor, aunque seguía sumamente intrigada acerca de lo sucedido anoche, estaba claro que debía irme de aquí lo antes posible, pensé mientras me vestía con unos de los conjuntos que Alice me había obsequiado, realmente no quería partir y eso me entristecía, me sentía tan a gusto con Alice y la isla era absolutamente maravillosa a excepción de las tormentas y de la presencia abrumadora de él, tenía sentimientos encontrados hacia Edward, y eran debido a su comportamiento, el se portó distante, malhumorado y dejó más que claro que yo era una molestia aquí, pero al mismo tiempo constituía para mi un enigma que ansiaba descifrar, ni siquiera pude ver su rostro al intentar hablarle, él no lo permitió y que decir de haberme dejado plantada como lo hizo, sin dignarse a escucharme confirmando mi primera impresión de que era un grosero, a pesar de ello decidí que no me iría sin antes tener una charla con él, no se que le diría aún, pero no me sentía capaz de salir de la isla sin verlo de nuevo, esa era la verdadera razón ,deseaba con todas mis fuerzas acercarme a él.

Escuché sollozos en la sala, asustada me apresuré hacia ella , Alice estaba tirada en el sofá con las mejillas humedecidas por las lágrimas, iba a preguntar que sucedía cuando ella se adelantó

.-Estoy muy triste Bella, y la causa de ello eres tú, tú y la decisión que tomaste-

Su respuesta me dejó boquiabierta y absolutamente sorprendida, me costó articular mis siguientes palabras

-de qué rayos estas hablando?, no entiendo, no nos hemos visto para nada, mucho menos hablado, de que decisión hablas-

-Bella, tú quieres irte de la isla, me dejarás sola, sin que te importe lo mucho que te quiero, sí, para mi ya eres muy importante Bella, ni te imaginas cuanto-agregó dejándome estupefacta.

-Claro que me importas, y mucho, me siento unida a ti de una forma extraña y poderosa, yo también te quiero mucho, no lo dudes, cómo si te hubiera conocido desde siempre, nunca había sentido nada parecido pero todo es extraño aquí Alice, pero no se trata sólo de ti y de mí, también está tu hermano, el no me quiere aquí, y está en su derecho totalmente-agregué dolida,

-mi presencia le fue impuesta y la resiente, estoy muy avergonzada por ello , entiéndeme, y aunque no es mi culpa, debo hacer lo posible por solucionarlo-finalicé tomando una de sus manitos heladas, jamás olvidaría esa característica tan inusual, su cuerpo gélido, bueno, en realidad no sólo eso era único, también estaba lo de…se lo preguntaría ya mismo-¿por cierto, vas a decirme cómo sabías de mi decisión?¿eres una especie de adivina o algo así?

-Hum, supongo que podría decirse que soy como "algo así"-contestó limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano; la sonrisa celestial volvió a aparecer, que bien me hacía verla reír, de inmediato me sentía más optimista .

-y no diré nada más al respecto Bella, así que mejor respóndeme tú, qué es esa tontería de irte de aquí, si es por el imbécil de mi hermano ni se te ocurra, mira, para que lo entiendas mejor te contaré algunas cosas de mi familia.

Asentí emocionada, al fin sabría más de él, mi corazón bombeaba enloquecido, Alice miro hacia mi pecho asombrada y con una sonrisita, enrojecí, pero era era imposible que lo oyera verdad? , me concentré en tranquilizarme y la miré expectante.

-Bella, debes saber que nuestra familia es muy especial, somos cinco hermanos adoptados, nuestros padres son muy jóvenes-dirigió su mirada emocionada al amplio ventanal por donde el sol entraba a raudales, sonrió nostálgica apenas un momento, luego volteó a verme pensativa para reanudar su relato, yo sólo la contemplaba fascinada

–tenemos casi la misma edad, nos llevamos muy bien, en términos generales-agregó rodando los ojos-en verdad nos amamos mucho, con nuestros defectos y virtudes, y te diré algo más pero por favor, no nos juzgues Bella, no podría soportarlo, no de ti-rogó mirándome a los ojos.

Esperé, apenas pasaron unos segundos pero la ansiedad me carcomía, no quería dejar volar mi imaginación porque sería un desastre, lo sabía muy bien, mejor la alentaría a continuar-Alice, jamás se me ocurriría algo así, con que derecho lo haría, prosigue por favor-dije con una sonrisa que pretendía ser relajante.

-Verás, además de hermanos somos pareja-me miró evaluando mi reacción, pero me había quedado paralizada-de enamorados Bella-agregó cautelosa ante mi inmovilidad.

No podía ser cierto, la angustia me invadió cerrándome la garganta con , Alice estaba diciéndome que Edward y ella eran pareja? De inmediato mi mente comenzó a trabajar será por eso es que solo vinieron los dos? tal vez estaban peleados y el se instaló fuera de la casa, si fuera así mi presencia había arruinado la posibilidad de estar a solas, oh no, Alice y Ed, eran tan perfectos los dos, una pareja maravillosa, por qué tenía que dolerme así? por favor Bella ya basta, me regañé, que demonios te pasa con ese hombre?, ni siquiera fue amable, acaba de correrte de la isla y tú te pones así porque está en pareja, eso era muy lógico, pero lo que yo sentía al pensar en ese bello demonio no era nada racional, de repente las naúseas sacudieron mi cuerpo, esto ya era demasiado.

-Bella, Bella! –gritaba Alice agitando sus manos frente a mi cara-estás bien?-preguntó preocupada-ya sabía que algo así podría pasar, te damos asco verdad?-dijo con una triste mirada.

-no, no, Alice, no es eso, por supuesto que no, es sólo que no he comido nada desde ayer y…-

-por supuesto-canturreó tironeándome hacia la cocina-tu desayuno ya esta listo-indicó con una mano hacia la mesa servida con un desayuno digno de una reina, mi estómago gruñó audiblemente ante el estímulo del aroma apetitoso.

-wow, gracias Alice, pero ven siéntate conmigo y sigue contándome - intervine apresurada por temor a que no continúe su relato, a pesar que sería duro de escuchar de su relación, no podía perder esta oportunidad de saber más de él , Dios mío, era una locura sentirme atraída por el novio de Alice , era lo peor que podía pasarme, sacudiendo la cabeza para intentar despejarme , intenté comer algo.

-ok, pero ya desayuné más temprano, lo siento, estaba famélica- agregó disculpándose con una sonrisa- pero tú come que yo continúo, estás segura que las náuseas no fueron a causa de lo que te conté?

Rodé los ojos como toda respuesta mientras disfrutaba de las tostadas con mermelada, ella lo entendió y prosiguió

-Somos dos parejas muy felices, enamorados para toda la eternidad-

-vida-interrumpí, con la garganta hecha un nudo y el corazón en un puño pensando en ella y Edward juntos -se dice enamorados para toda la vida-

-ok, como sea, Emmet y Rosalie y Jasper y yo somos muy demostrativos, al igual que Esme y Carslile, nuestros padres, todo estaba bien hasta que-por dios Bella, que te pasa? Déjame que te ayude, dijo levantándome los brazos para que dejara de toser, es que al escuchar que Jasper era su pareja me atraganté con el jugo que estaba tomando escupiéndolo por toda la mesa.

-ya estoy bien, gracias-no sabía como preguntarlo sin ponerme en evidencia pero debía tener la certeza, no había modo alguno de quedarme con la duda, así que lo hice, sin miramientos y ruborizada hasta los cabellos- de modo que tú y Edward no son pareja?-

Ella rió a carcajadas, fruncí el ceño y me crucé de brazos esperando - discúlpame Bella pero tú me diviertes, cómo pudiste creer que Ed y yo-se tapó la boca para contener otro ataque de risa al ver mi mirada fulminante-acaso haz visto la forma en que se viste? y su mal humor, se estremeció visiblemente, yo también lo hice, pero por la imagen que llevaba grabada a fuego en la memoria, Edward saliendo del agua gloriosamente desnudo, afortunadamente ella siguió hablando, no sin fruncir el ceño al ver mi rubor.

-mi novio es Jasper, Edward no tiene pareja y creo que eso lo ha afectado mas de lo que se atreve a siempre ha sido diferente, nostálgico, aislado, estoy segura que cree que no merece la felicidad , pero ví que lo logrará, el será felíz, pronto-agregó con una de sus intrigantes sonrisas.

-el que yo esté aquí no lo hace felíz, créeme, ayer lo supe-al ver que iba a interrumpirme alcé la mano para detenerla-ya sé que me dijiste que me mantenga alejada pero fue involuntario, no podía dormir así que salí a dar un paseo hasta que me topé con él, y no fue precisamente un encuentro cordial, yo quería saludarlo pero no resultó bien-recordé la forma tan burda en la que me habló, su desprecio, su aire de superioridad, su belleza increíble, sería mejor dejar de pensar en el ahora mismo, antes de desbordar mi imaginación.

-el fue grosero contigo? No puede ser, eres adorable, y el siempre ha sido un caballero-

-será que yo saco lo peor de él, otra razón para no permanecer en la isla, Alice tu has sido un ángel para mí pero quiero pedirte que me ayudes a llegar al continente -ella estaba pensativa, suspiró profundamente y asintió.

-qué tienes pensado hacer Bella, cómo puedo ayudarte? sabes, traje ésta enorme cantidad de cajas con suministros porque el bote estará en revisión un par de días-indicó hacia una pila increíble de paquetes enormes que se veían muy pesados

-quién los trajo hasta aquí?, Edward? –si el estuvo aquí me hubiera gustado verlo para ver si ya estaba de mejor humor, o sólo para verlo, era tan digno de ver, a pesar de su rudeza.

-los traje yo solita-respondió con satisfacción indicando sus bíceps, pero eso no era posible, ella era pequeñísima, no tenía la fuerza suficiente, podría jurarlo, pero como no encontraba una explicación coherente decidí ignorarlo, lo único importante era salir de la isla

-si pudieras facilitarme un teléfono móvil, o el radio, sólo necesito llegar a Río, desde ahí todo será más fácil-

-Bella, lo siento tanto pero no tenemos radio aquí, y en cuanto a los móviles de Ed y mío, me los olvidé en el bote, deben seguir allí, lo siento de verdad-terminó con una mueca triste en su boca-pero en un par de días estará listo y a tu disposición-

-ok, no te preocupes, supongo que un par de días no será la muerte, lo siento, no quise decir eso-aclaré al ver la cara de decepción de ella, por qué soy tan estúpida? Alice había sido lo mejor que me pasó desde que tuve la "brillante" idea de salir a navegar con desconocidos

- lo sé, mejor me cuentas cómo te fue en el paseo de ayer, la isla es espectacular verdad? hay tanto para admirar-agregó para cambiar el tema

-todo lo que ví es hermoso-estaba segura que así era a pesar que en este momento mi memoria estaba absolutamente repleta de la imagen de él, magnífico, musculoso, recio, con el agua resbalando por su cuerpo brillante, ese recuerdo me tensó, era demasiado brillo para ser solo reflejo del sol, más aún teniendo en cuenta lo avanzado de la tarde, definitivamente algo extraño había en él, y yo moría por descubrirlo, cosa que no era nada bueno.

-Alice, quiero preguntarte algo acerca de Edward-comencé cautelosa, ella me había advertido que lo evitara, pero cómo ignorar alguien así?

Con un gesto, me animó a continuar, mientras acomodaba lo que sacaba de las cajas en la alacena a un ritmo frenético, no sabía cómo comenzar, tal vez pensaría que alucino, y no sería del todo incorrecto pensé recordando lo de mis heridas, aunque esa era otra cuestión para desentrañar, desde cuándo soy tan curiosa? Desde que llegué a esta isla estoy conociendo otra faceta de mi personalidad, que es muy fastidiosa por cierto, pero en fin, sea lo que sea que me motivaba, no tenía la fuerza para resistirme

-ayer lo ví bañándose en la cascada-comencé arrebolada por enésima vez, es que cada vez que lo nombrara sería así?era una vergüenza, ella lució una sonrisa pícara que no ayudo para nada, sólo logró que quisiera meterme bajo la tierra

-sí? y que tal?-me provocó moviendo las cejas arriba y abajo mientras fruncía su boca, hum, de acuerdo, eso es lo que me merezco por mi maldita obsesión con ese hombre, que Alice se divierta de lo lindo a mi costilla, pero no dejaría que me moleste, yo quería, necesitaba saber de él, y eso significaba aguantar las pullas de su adorable hermanita, lo haría.

-su piel brilla de una manera extraña, quieres hablarme de eso?-automáticamente se borró su expresión pícara reemplazándola por una de preocupación, así que lo solté todo de repente por temor a que me cortase-parecía estar cubierto de diamantes, le he estado dando vueltas al asunto y no encontré explicacióé

-lo has notado, vaya, sabía que pronto sucedería, es cierto, pero es todo lo que puedo decirte al respecto, no te enojes pero es un asunto delicado y no me corresponde decirlo a mí-dijo acariciando mi rodilla con su mano helada.

-como te decía Edward y yo cruzamos un par de palabras y terminamos discutiendo, salí corriendo, los arbustos raspaban mis piernas . Al llegar a la casa, ya se había desatado la tormenta y muerta de miedo me refugié en el sofá tratando de dormir, después de eso solo recuerdo haber tenido una pesadilla acerca del naufragio, pero lo que más me impactó fue la sensación de algo frío y húmedo recorriendo mis piernas- dejé de lado las maravillosas sensaciones que me invadieron al pensar en ello, era vergonzoso

-cuando desperté casi no quedaba rastro de mis heridas Alice, mira mis piernas, apenas quedó una línea blanca y fina, casi imperceptible, pero ahí está, eso no fue un sueño-dije decidida a que me crea y a llegar al fondo del asunto, la observé minuciosamente, estaba tan inmóvil, su mirada me taladraba, como si quisiera decirme algo que no podía con palabras, estaba segura que era eso, pero no me imaginaba qué podría ser, tenía que pensar rápido, de pronto se me ocurrió algo, era irracional… pero es que la lógica habitaba en esta isla?desde luego que no, de eso si estaba segura

-tu lo sabes no es así?-sus ojos brillaron más si eso fuera posible, creí ver en su cabeza un asentimiento casi imperceptible –pero tampoco puedes hablar de ello-continué, me brindó una amplia sonrisa , eso seguro era un sí, un pensamiento demente cruzó velozmente por mi mente así que lo solté antes de arrepentirme-si tú no estabas en la isla y la herida era yo, eso sólo deja una persona capaz de haberme curado…-lo dejé en suspenso esperando su risa o algo que detuviera esa línea de pensamiento pero ella me sorprendió nuevamente, comenzó a bailar y aplaudir por toda la cocina

-sí que eres inteligente Bella, soy felíz-canturreó-lo adivinaste sin que yo haya dicho una sola palabra yupiiiiii!-

-pero hay cosas que no comprendo Alice, como el brillo de la piel, pero respetaré tu silencio, en cuanto a lo de mis piernas-continué tocándome la piel-cómo se enteró? Y cómo lo hizo?-el estuvo aquí, no puede ser que no me haya dado cuenta, aun cuando mi cuerpo gritaba que lo reconoció, a un nivel muy básico y elemental … la miré buscando algún indicio en su rostro pero ella negaba con la cabeza, pero lejos de frustrarme sólo me dio ganas de llegar a la verdad, y la buscaría ahora mismo, él me tocó, increíble, la sola idea de imaginarlo tan cerca de mí me dio vértigo, su tacto era frío, sonreí al recrear la sensación, tenía que verlo para agradecerle y preguntarle cómo fué, es que era sencillamente imposible entenderlo por mí misma, toqué nuevamente mi pierna y sacudí la cabeza, realmente era un misterio.

- siendo así, debo hablar con él para…-continué para mí, casi me había olvidado de la presencia de Alice.

-yo no lo haría Bella, no ahora, no te apures, al fin de cuentas estarás un par de días más con nosotros en la isla-me interrumpió, se veía insegura mirando al vacío, en verdad era extraña.

-no te preocupes Alice, no te pondré en problemas-seguro era eso lo que la tenía así, pero no dejaría que su irascible hermano la molestara por mi culpa-ahora si me permites, quisiera dar un paseo por la playa, tengo mucho en que pensar, quieres acompañarme?-pregunté por cortesía, aunque en realidad necesitaba estar sola.

-lo siento pero tengo mucho que hacer, me encerraré en el estudio por días si es preciso, llevo mucho retraso con mis diseños, tu sólo disfruta de la isla-me contestó tirándome un besito mientras se alejaba bailando.

Caminé descalza bordeando la playa, el sonido del mar era relajante, la brisa suave acariciaba mi rostro y despeinaba mi cabello suelto sobre los hombros, cerré los ojos e inspiré profundamente, a pesar del paradisíaco lugar no tenía paz, mi mente era un remolino de dudas y sentimientos, me abracé, mi tacto era cálido, tan distinto del de Alice y del de él, nuevamente recordar como se sentía su toque sobre mi piel subió varios grados la temperatura de mi cuerpo, me pregunté si sería igual si hubiera estado despierta, el agua helada tocó mis pies haciéndome revivir lo sentido en la noche y dispersando los demás pensamientos, dejando en mi mente espacio sólo para Edward.

Seguí caminando, internándome en la espesa vegetación, mis piernas decidieron por mí llevándome directamente a la cascada, quería verlo, necesitaba verlo, atrás quedaron las promesas hechas a Alice, muy atrás, al igual que mi cordura, tal vez era una masoquista sin remedio, pero lo enfrentaría, quería agradecerle, preguntarle cómo y por qué me curó, mirarlo de frente a los ojos, esos que no me fueron revelados aún, deslizar mi mirada por el arco iris de su piel, lo más seguro era que mi presencia nuevamente lo molestara , o que me ignorara, pero nada importaba, yo estaba decidida a conocerlo, tal vez después de esto podría al fin dejarlo solo e irme en paz.

La catarata estaba bella como la recordaba, pero vacía de la presencia que yo ansiaba, presa de un impulso me sumergí en el agua, estaba cálida, y aún así refrescante, pero no pude disfrutarla por mucho tiempo ya que las preguntas asomaron nuevamente, que haría ahora? hacia donde debía ir en su busca? el leve crujido de una rama al quebrarse me dio la respuesta, salí inmediatamente del agua justo a tiempo de ver una espalda alejarse presurosa, a una velocidad imposible, él.

Empapada lo seguí a trompicones, lo único que escuchaba era el retumbar de mi corazón acelerado, ansioso, esta vez no se me escaparía, lo que sea que el tuviera de extraño como para aislarse lo descubriría hoy.

Al girar por el sendero me frené en seco, ahí estaba sentado, sobre una inmensa roca, esperándome, estaba segura de ello, se veía pensativo, aunque no podría asegurarlo, el siempre lograba confundirme, tenía sus manos enlazadas sobre el puente de la nariz, los ojos cerrados, me concentré en respirar, es que verlo quitaba el aliento y hacía trizas la cordura, era tan bello que sólo podías absorberlo a través de los sentidos, de todos ellos, inhalé profundamente para aclarar mi mente, craso error! el aroma maravilloso que flotaba en su habitación me llenó, provenía de él, alucinante, cuántas sorpresas más tendría para mí?

-por alguna razón me es imposible leer tu mente, así que tendrás que hablar, si eso es lo que quieres por supuesto-dijo burlón, esto sería difícil para mí, mis piernas flaquearon al escuchar ese sonido maravilloso que salía de sus perfectos labios, me esforcé en hallar mi voz en algún lugar de mi caótico ser.

-hola Edward-comencé titubeante, el martilleo de mis latidos era vergonzoso, gracias al cielo que sólo yo los escuchaba-quería hablar contigo de un par de asuntos, esperé su mirada en vano así que continué con mayor convicción- antes que nada debo advertirte que me quedaré unos días más, por pedido de Alice-jamás reconocería que fue su actitud la que me forzó a huir, se tensó al oírlo, cosa que me molestó, es que tan insoportable le era mi presencia? –se que eso te incomoda, pero-

-tu no sabes nada de mi!-gritó poniéndose de pie violentamente, quedando a escasos centímetros de mi cuerpo empapado, resoplaba intentando calmarse, el miedo me paralizó, era intimidante, tan alto, tan frío, pero la fascinación nuevamente se abrió paso, esfumando mi temor, sus ojos permanecían cerrados ¿acaso siempre sería así? no lo consentiría,esta vez no me iría sin ver mi reflejo en ellos, sea lo que sea que ocultase lo descubriría ahora mismo, más que un deseo era una necesidad para mí, quería entenderlo, y este sería el primer paso.

-tienes razón, no se mucho de ti, solo que eres diferente, extraño, único-pensé en su piel,me estremecí recreando en mi mente el momento en que lo admiré por primera vez, jamás olvidaría esa imagen-no encuentro explicación lógica para lo que ví, supongo que la hay y me gustaría saberlo, pero ahora me importan otras cosas, como lo que paso ayer cuando me curaste-giró bruscamente dándome la espalda , como se atrevía!

-mírame Edward-le ordené, en verdad esta soy yo? Me pregunte horrorizada, nunca en mi vida exigí nada a nadie-quiero darte las gracias por eso, pero quiero hacerlo viéndote

a los ojos- un hormigueo recorrió el camino de mis venas, la expectación me carcomía.

-no sabes lo que dices-respondió demasiado calmado para ser cierto.

-no lo niegues, sé que fuiste tú-me acerqué a él hasta casi adherirme, la tensión que emanaba de su cuerpo era palpable, pero no se movió y eso me alentó, lentamente levanté mi mano temblorosa y alcé su barbilla, era suave, helada, el no opuso resistencia, sonreí absolutamente deslumbrada y asombrada cuando una ráfaga de calor atravesó mi brazo para recorrer cada rincón de mi cuerpo

-abre los ojos-le pedí suavemente con la voz quebrada por la emoción

-mírame Edward- estar tan cerca de él me conmovía de manera indescriptible e inexplicable.

Lentamente sus pàrpados se movieron revelando su mirada, desafío, coraje, burla, miedo, vergüenza, todo eso encontré en su fija mirada, rojo carmesí.

Un escalofrío cimbró cada poro de mi piel, no podía dejar de verlo, estaba asustada no podía negarlo, mi mente se disparó en esos segundos, contrastando esta revelación con otros hechos imposibles, como el aspecto de su piel y su velocidad, eso sin siquiera saber exactamente lo que realmente ocurrió en la noche, el no dejo de mirarme , registrando cada expresión de mi cara, el buscaba algo, su respiración aumentó su ritmo, un músculo palpitaba en su mandíbula, era atemorizante para cualquiera que no hubiera sido yo.

El esperaba que saliera corriendo una vez más, lo intuía, pero lejos de ello, yo sólo quería acercarme más.

Tuve que obligar a mi mano a retirarse de su rostro cuando lo único que deseaba era recorrerlo,

-y bien?- preguntó levantando una ceja, su tono era irónico, pero su mirada era un mar de expectativa-algún comentario, Isabella?- continuó ante mi silencio.

-gracias-contesté con mi sonrisa más amplia, tal vez eso lo ayudara a entender que no me intimidaría, al menos no por sus características físicas imposibles, claro que su cercanía, su aroma, su belleza y su misterio creaban un caos en mi interior, pero eso no tenía porque saberlo, logré sorprenderlo con mi respuesta, se veía perdido y me encantó verlo así.

-gracias por haberme curado anoche, y gracias por permitirme verte tal cual eres, no tenías que esconder tu mirada de mí, no me importa el color de tus ojos, -empecé tímidamente pero el me interrumpió con una amarga carcajada mientras sacudía la cabeza mirándome divertido como si hubiera algo más que yo desconocía, por supuesto Edward en ese plan sacaba lo peor de mí, así que sin reparo continué

-también debo advertirte que no me gustó el atrevimiento de haber entrado a la habitación mientras estaba dormida, sea por la razón que fuere, no es propio de un caballero y espero que no se vuelva a repetir-le espeté cada vez más furiosa con ambos, conmigo por ser tan volátil y dejar que me dominen las emociones antes que la mente, y con él por provocarme. Dejó de reír al instante y se acercó lentamente, parecía un depredador al acecho, su expresión lívida, los ojos oscurecidos y sus labios carnosos apretados en una fina línea , aún en la furia el era un espectáculo para la vista ,la ondulación de sus músculos se marcaba en la ajustada seda negra de su camisa, sus puños cerrados, cada paso que el daba repercutía en mi flujo sanguíneo, sentía elevarse la temperatura de mi sangre hasta ser capaz de sentir cada pulsación,

Se detuvo muy cerca, demasiado para mi paz mental, su perfecta nariz casi chocando con la mía , sentí su respiración helada rozando mi cara, las frías gemas de sus ojos barriendo su mirada por mi cuerpo, apenas disimulado por la húmeda ropa adherida como una segunda piel, se detuvo un momento en mi pecho, haciéndome conciente de que sólo llevaba una camiseta blanca, empapada, seguramente era transparente en este momento, lo que aumentó mi vergüenza, una sonrisa torcida transformó su expresión feroz en una de diversión cuando mi traicionero cuerpo reacciono ante su cercanía y virilidad, convirtiendo mis pezones en rígidos botones que se apretaban contra el blanco algodón de la prenda, como buscando desesperadamente ser acariciados por las prometedoras manos del dios que se alzaba sobre mí.

Como el atrevido que era, amplió su sonrisa al darse cuenta de la razón de mi rubor, al fin dirigió su mirada hacia arriba, hasta enfocarla en mis ojos, y con voz suave y sugerente susurró – dulce Bella, es mi habitación y no pido permiso ni para entrar ni para salir de ella, por lo tanto no me arrepiento de nada- santo dios, su aliento desprendía la misma esencia que su cuerpo, pero mucho más concentrada, me hacía sentir aletargada, como en una nube, apenas pude reparar en lo que había dicho, me esforcé en encontrar una respuesta pero el continuó cada vez mas divertido, esa sonrisa era mortal-yo que tú, estaría más que felíz por mi atrevimiento, sabes, seguramente hoy no podrías estar en pie de no haber irrumpido en mi propia habitación-se retiró hacia atrás apenas un paso pero fue suficiente para sentirme sola y vacía, mis piernas tomaron el mando y se acercaron a el como atraídas por un imán poderoso

-acostarse sin limpiar esa heridas no fue muy buena idea- dijo chasqueando los labios y negando con la cabeza, el maldito se burlaba de mí

- pero al parecer no eres de las que analizan mucho sus actos, verdad?-abrí y cerré la boca indignada, lista para protestar pero continuó sin darme oportunidad- no te enfades, lo digo por la forma en que llegaste a la isla –concluyó cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

Su tono de censura fue como un cachetazo en la mejilla pero al menos logró que las palabras vieran a mi en un torrente imparable

-quien te crees que eres para hacer una evaluación de mi carácter solo por un hecho desafortunado, del que no tienes la mas remota idea de cómo ocurrió ni del por qué de las razones que me motivaron, así que no me juzgues con tanta liviandad, ya que no me conoces ni sabes nada de mi vida!-sentía mi rostro arder de la furia - y espero que uses la misma vara para medir tus actos,

ya que eres tan estricto y cruel conmigo- mis palabras brotaron producto de la furia, aunque en el fondo de mi mente sabía que el tenía algo de razón, en qué diablos estaba pensando cuando me subí a ese maldito bote con desconocidos? Que hubiera hecho si se hubieran propasado? Y que hacía provocando a Edward , cuando específicamente se me advirtió de no hacerlo? Y si fuera peligroso? Lo miré con detenimiento, una vez más, sus ojos estaban oscurecidos, casi negros, me gustaría preguntarle a que se debía pero tal vez no era el momento oportuno para hacerlo, se veía concentrado en mí, como queriendo llegar al fondo de mi mente, me sentí intimidada por su aura de poder, estaba segura que el sobresaldría en una multitud, y no sería por el brillo de su piel ni el color de sus ojos, tampoco lo haría por su amabilidad, ya que era absolutamente intratable, sonreí ante mi pensamiento, mis instintos me aseguraban que no corría peligro alguno de él, así que haría el intento de suavizar la situación, no podía perder esta oportunidad para saber más de el, tragué mi orgullo a duras penas y le susurré

-Edward, no quiero que discutamos cuando apenas estamos conociéndonos-enfrentando su mirada desconfiada continué-ya te dije que sólo quería agradecerte por lo de anoche, se que hoy tendría problemas de no ser por ti-dejé de lado lo de su irrupción en el cuarto para evitar otra discusión, ya que jamás estaríamos de acuerdo, y al parecer hice bien, ya que la maravillosa sonrisa de lado volvió a iluminar su rostro-pero sí me gustaría saber cómo lo hiciste-su ceño se frunció al mismo tiempo que la sonrisa desapareció-por favor, dime como fue que me curaste las heridas hasta desaparecer casi completamente-Enfrenté su mirada con firmeza y sin pestañear, esperando su respuesta, lo sentí tensarse, todo rastro de diversión se esfumó ante mi pregunta, ello sólo atizaba mi curiosidad, el se plantó ante mí en toda su altura, su aroma y su frialdad me pegaron sin aviso, tomó mi barbilla entre sus dedos índice y pulgar muy suavemente, sosteniéndola firmemente, apenas podía controlar mi respiración, es que su toque era hielo y fuego, imposible de soportarlo y al mismo tiempo imposible de no desearlo.

El acercó su rostro al mío hasta quedar a un suspiro de distancia, y con su voz aterciopelada y suave de ángel susurró quedamente-si te lo dijera, dulce Bella, tendría que matarte-


	8. Misterio revelado

**Para Val, mi sol caribeño, que el 13 cumplió años.**

Capítulo 8. Misterio revelado

Así sin más, como si yo pudiera saber a ciencia cierta si su comentario era una broma de mal gusto, giró y se marchó sin despedirse, lo seguí sin pensarlo dos veces, el avanzaba veloz pero mi determinación era mi guía, vine a buscar una respuesta y no me iría sin ella, me mantuve lo más cerca que mi torpe andar permitió, no había avanzado mucho cuando apareció ante mí una casita de madera blanca rodeada de un jardín de fresias , eran mis preferidas, me acerqué para aspirar su fragancia, siempre había creído que tenían el olor mas bello del mundo…pero eso era antes de percibir el aroma de él , sacudí mi cabeza, soy un caso perdido si cualquier pensamiento que tengo termina indefectiblemente en una alusión a Edward Cullen

Miré durante un minuto la fachada recién pintada, casi parecía salida de un cuento, congeniaba con el entorno a la perfección… así que aquí se quedaba él, la verdad es que no me parecía que lo representara, él era demasiado intenso para una casita tan sencilla, sonreí ante ese pensamiento, era gracioso y hasta ridículo que yo tuviera el atrevimiento de asegurar cómo era el carácter y la personalidad de Edward como si lo conociera profundamente cuando a duras penas pude entablar con él una conversación no del todo coherente

-vas a pasar o esperaras que comience la lluvia?- su ironía interrumpió el hilo de mis cavilaciones, obligando a concentrarme avancé hacia la toalla que sostenía en su mano envolviéndome en ella, recién entonces miré hacia el cielo encapotado, no me había dado cuenta del cambio del clima mejor dicho, no me daba cuenta de nada en su presencia, y quien podría culparme pensé al mirar su trasero cuando se dirigió hacia la puerta , al fin de cuentas sólo soy humana.

Hizo un ademán para que entrara pero me quede paralizada al ser conciente que nunca antes me trató con esta amabilidad, mi instinto de supervivencia me gritó que desconfiara, que diera media vuelta y huyera…por supuesto que no lo hice.

Apenas había puesto un pie sobre el pulido piso de madera cuando el cielo se abrió y la lluvia se derramó furiosa resonando sobre el techo, me estremecí cuando se escuchó el primer trueno

-No te preocupes, estás a salvo aquí, al menos de la tormenta-dijo en voz bajísima, se veía nervioso cuando la que debería estarlo era yo.

-por que haces ese tipo de comentarios? Lo mismo sucedió cuando te pregunté acerca de lo de anoche, es que pretendes asustarme? Es eso? O es que encuentras divertido molestarme?-terminé un tanto irritada

-si quisiera asustarte definitivamente no lo logré, debo estar perdiendo mi toque, y para divertirme busco otro tipo de actividades dulce Bella, en realidad creo que sólo trato de ser amable contigo, pero debes disculpar mis fallas, es que no tengo mucha práctica-agregó con la sonrisita de lado, maldición , ganaría millones si la patentara como arma letal, sólo deberían fijarse en mí, hace un momento estaba furiosa y ahora las mariposas en mi estómago amenazaban con hacer levitar mi cuerpo.

No le contesté, ni siquiera sabía que decir así que me dispuse a secarme por encima de las ropas mientras miraba la diminuta sala, contaba con un sofá doble de lona blanca ubicado frente a un ventanal de suelo a techo con vista al jardín, más allá solo la espesa y verde vegetación selvática, los pisos y vigas del techo eran de madera clara, otorgando calidez al ambiente junto a la gruesa alfombra blanca bajo mis pies, se veía tan suave que no me pude contener y me acerqué a tocarla, parecía seda en mis dedos,

-Alice la eligió-comentó haciéndome salir del trance

-lo siento-dije mirando avergonzada las gotas que caían por mis piernas directo a la alfombra- la estoy empapando-

-no te preocupes, se secará, al contrario que tú, no te puedes quedar con esas ropas empapadas, será mejor que te consiga algo-

-no es necesario que te molestes, estoy bien así-contesté incómoda con la idea de tener que cambiarme en un lugar tan pequeño y que el parecía llenar con su presencia aún cuando lo hiciera en el baño o en su dormitorio, la sola idea de ver el lugar donde el dormía me hizo sonrojar, y además que ropa usaría, algo de él? Solo pensar en eso hizo que mis hormonas exacerbadas se aceleren con emoción.

Me acercó un par de prendas que miré desconfiada -cambia esa cara de pánico Bella, solo son una camiseta y unos boxers míos, lo siento pero no tengo nada apropiado para una niña-no sabía si utilizó esa palabra en forma deliberada para molestarme o si de verdad el me consideraba así, pero me enfureció que lo dijese.

A punto de abrir la boca para retrucar recordé mi firme intención de descubrir como me había curado, así que mordí mi lengua y tome las prendas de sus manos de manera nada cortés y caminado veloz hacia la puerta más cercana la abrí con violencia sabiendo que el se divertía a mi costa aunque no sabía la razón, apenas dí un paso entendí el por qué.. estaba frente a la pequeña cocina, giré tan bruscamente que casi me caigo al hacerlo, el escuchar su sonrisita no es que ayudara mucho a una salida digna, sin otra opción lo miré interrogante

-por allí-indicó señalando la puerta más alejada, casi podía jurar que contenía una carcajada.

Lo primero que llamó mi atención fue la enorme cama con dosel, parecía fuera de contexto en una cabaña tan sencilla, era de hierro forjado, pintada con un acabado que le daba un aspecto antiguo, pero lo que la hacía mas imponente aun era el cubrecama de seda dorada con inmensas almohadas a juego, no resistí el impulso de acercarme y pasar mis dedos sobre la suavidad invitante, se me erizo la piel al hacerlo, ya que me hizo evocar la suavidad de la piel de su rostro que apenas minutos antes había tenido el atrevimiento de tocar, me costó un enorme esfuerzo retirar mi mano,casi tanto como dejar de tocarlo a él, no, corrijo, dejar de tocar a Edward me costó muchísimo más, definitivamente era un hecho que cada pensamiento que tuve desde que llegué a la isla estaba plagado de Edward Cullen, quien a duras penas me soportaba, felicitaciones Bella, no podías haberlo hecho peor, me dije mientras me dirigí a lo que supuse era el baño, ya que era la única puerta disponible.

Me planté frente al enorme espejo, mi aspecto era lamentable, de haberme dado cuenta jamás le hubiera hecho frente, de seguro a pesar de su sobresaliente ironía apenas habrá contenido la risa al verme así, mi cabello era una desordenada maraña pegada a mi cabeza, mi piel era demasiado blanca, casi transparente, nunca antes me había molestado pero desearía haber tomado un poco de sol, parecía muerta, sin gracia, a pesar de ello mis ojos brillaban con emoción, eran unos traidores claro que sí, y mis mejillas… antes dije que parecía muerta? Habrá sido antes de mirarme con detenimiento porque allí estaban las malditas, arreboladas como si me hubiera pellizcado por cinco minutos seguidos, sería mejor que deje de evaluarme porque todos esos signos tenían una razón y esa razón tenía nombre y apellido.

Me deshice de la ropa mojada en unos segundos, y aunque no quise hacerlo me enfrenté nuevamente al espejo, desnuda esta vez, traté de verme en forma objetiva, mis pechos eran pequeños, eso era malo, bueno medianos tal vez, pero eran plenos y turgentes y eso era bueno, mi cintura era diminuta lo que destacaba la curva de mis caderas , me miré de lado, mmm mi trasero era pequeño pero redondeado y firme, supongo que estaba bien para alguien delgada como yo, en cuanto a mis piernas, René opinaba que son mi punto fuerte, largas y bien torneadas, ideales para usar minifaldas decía, incluso me regaló un par, pero nunca las usé, jamás tuve la autoestima necesaria para hacerlo sin morir de vergüenza.

Me pregunto como me vería él, me consideraría bonita? Sólo dejó en claro que era una molestia aquí, pero tengo lo necesario para llegar a gustarle? Claro que no, solo había que observarlo para darse cuenta que alguien tan perfecto estaba absolutamente fuera del alcance de alguien como yo, el debía tener estándares elevados en cuanto a una mujer, no solo por su aspecto físico, el era mucho más que eso, lo intuía, el tenía mucho para dar y mucho para ser descubierto, era todo un desafío, y tal vez nunca se acercaría a mí en situación normal… sonreí al darme cuenta que todo eso era cierto pero que en este preciso momento el y yo estábamos atrapados en una isla desierta, casi desierta corregí al pensar en Alice, y eso era definitivamente un punto a mi favor, a favor de la locura y de salir lastimada seguramente intervino mi conciencia, pero una vez más no la escuché.

Me resultaba extraño que esa Bella apocada y vergonzosa que jamás tuvo diferencias con nadie ahora me parecía lejana y desconocida, no me sentía así en este momento y me gustaba esta nueva sensación.

Me puse la camiseta gris aspirando el aroma delicioso que despedía, los boxers me calzaron bastante apretados, me pasé las manos por las caderas, era tan sexi la idea de usar una prenda íntima suya, pensar que el suave algodón que acariciaba mi intimidad seguramente apretaba delicadamente su potente masculinidad hizo que la temperatura de mi sangre alcanzara la ebullición y descompasase los latidos de mi corazón acelerado, mi mano se dirigió como con vida propia hacia mi centro palpitante como nunca antes lo había hecho, mirarme al espejo mientras lo hacía provocó que mi pesada respiración estalle en cortos jadeos, nunca me sentí más mujer, y era por ese hombre que esperaba a pocos pasos, pensar en ello hizo que tal vez el último rastro de cordura apareciese en mi recate, retiré mi mano bruscamente y me esforcé en respirar con normalidad, normalidad? Por Dios, si tuve que aferrarme al lavabo para no caerme.

No se cuanto tiempo pasó hasta que podría decirse que me tranquilicé, no sin mucho esfuerzo y de seguro más tarde tendría que analizar este desliz, ahora a ocuparme de mi cabello, miré y miré en las repisas de mármol y nada, ni un peine apareció, en fin, traté de desenredar mi pelo con los dedos, pero era tan doloroso que se me escapó un gemido.

-estas bien?-su voz aterciopelada se escuchó tan cerca que me paralizó, la Bella temerosa desplazó a la súper mujer de hace unos minutos dejándola muda colapsada en un rincón… vaya mujer.

Golpeó suavemente la puerta un par de veces haciéndome reaccionar de inmediato, tomé la ropa mojada del piso y la puse en una bolsa que saque de un armario, para mi cabello no había solución así que inhale profundamente y abrí la puerta para encontrarme con su expresión pasmada, duró sólo unos pocos segundos pero ya era tarde, el fuego en sus ojos era inequívoco aún para una inexperta como yo, luego se recompuso con su habitual máscara de frialdad, pero ahora ya no tenía dudas, esa expresión insufrible que solía usar conmigo era una fachada, sonreí internamente feliz por mi decisión de buscarlo.

-estoy lista, gracias, -murmuré temblorosa, nunca me sentí tan vulnerable ante él, su mirada ascendió desde los pies lentamente, como memorizando cada detalle centímetro a centímetro haciendo que la viviera como una caricia, mi cuerpo traidor se rindió ante su presencia y su esencia sin nada que yo pudiera hacer, se detuvo en mi pecho agitado…sólo un segundo bastó para que mis senos se erizaran buscando el tacto que los aliviara, su sonrisa de lado no colaboró en nada para serenarme.

Soporté el escrutinio sin pestañear, sintiéndome desnuda ,ruborizada y encendida, pero con la frente en alto, ese era el único atisbo de dignidad que pude encontrar en mi interior convulsionado, finalmente su mirada llegó a la mía, sus ojos estaban casi negros lo cual me sorprendió, aún así pude leer en ellos la confusión, luego la furia, no entendía la razón por la cual todo lo que yo le provocaba terminaba siempre en enojo.

Suspiró profundamente apretándose el puente de la nariz, aproveché ese momento para dirigirme a la sala, que debía decir o hacer ahora? Es decir, sabía lo que quería pero con el era todo tan frágil, esta aparente amabilidad me hacía desconfiar, -debo andarme con cuidado-murmuré para mí.

-dijiste algo?-su interrupción me sorprendió haciéndome saltar.

-nada…ehh mas bien sí, que tipo de música escuchas? –señalé con la cabeza al espectacular equipo de sonido flanqueado por cientos de cds.

Se ubicó en el sofá enfrente de mí, mirando mi cabello enredado antes de contestar –todo tipo de música podríamos decir, especialmente aprecio la de la década del cincuenta es ideal para escuchar y bailar, un día de éstos te la enseñaré-concentró todo el poder de su oscura mirada en mí, dejándome sin habla.

-pero eso no es lo que quieres en realidad preguntar, o si?- el terciopelo de su voz se contradecía con el acero de su mirada, pero esta era la oportunidad de saber, este era el momento que busqué desde que decidí encontrarlo en la cascada.

-quiero que me digas exactamente cómo hiciste para cicatrizar mis heridas, quiero que me lo digas ahora, y quiero la verdad- sorprendentemente mi voz no vaciló.

-ya dejó de llover , quiero que te vayas-dijo fríamente mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta abriéndola para mí, es que no comprendía mi necesidad de entender? Acaso no se daba cuenta de lo imposible de la situación? Simplemente lo que el hizo era inverosímil y aun así no quería hablar de ello?

-no me iré sin la verdad-ahora mi voz temblaba, pero mi determinación estaba intacta

-es que no puedes simplemente dar las gracias y dejarlo así?-gritó y de un par de zancadas me encaró, ahora se mostraba muy alterado pero tal vez así soltara la verdad

-no, y no lo haré- mis jadeos ya eran incontrolables por los nervios

-pues entonces, espero que disfrutes de la decepción-rugió antes de desaparecer en la cocina, a lo lejos sentí un portazo, segundos después lo vi desaparecer entre el espeso verde de la selva circundante.

Era el hombre más enervante y mas esquivo que la imaginación mas hiperactiva del mundo podría conjurar, pensé mientras recogía la bolsa con las prendas húmedas y salía tan rápido como podía, estaba temblando ya no sabía si de rabia o de miedo, no obtendría nada de él, eso seguro…tal vez Alice me diera la verdad si jugaba bien mis cartas ya que ella es muy reacia a tocar el tema, no necesité analizarlo mucho, ahora conocer la verdad paso de ser una necesidad a una obsesión.

Ella estaba parada en la puerta con mi bikini en la mano, pero cómo era posible? Miré la bolsa que traía en la mano confusa

-Edward lo trajo, mencionó que se te olvidó, no dijo más, es un caballero-su sonrisa que habitualmente amaba en esta ocasión me enfadó, sumado al hecho de que como diablos hizo el para llegar antes que yo?

-dámela Alice-siseé mientras se la arrancaba de las manos entrando a la casa

-no te hagas la ofendida Bella, no pega cuando llegas vistiendo sólo su ropa interior-su sonrisa se convirtió en carcajada mientras bailaba a mi alrededor.

Frené en seco al oír su comentario-estás pensando lo que pienso que estás pensando?-balbuceé incoherente y totalmente avergonzada-porque no es así en absoluto-la atajé

-relájate, la única mal pensada aquí eres tú-dijo rodeándome con su brazo glacial, su ternura me desarmó una vez más

–oh Alice, sólo quiero saber la verdad, por qué para ustedes es tan difícil revelarla?-

-Bella, no podemos decir nada, pero no dejaré que nada malo te suceda y a pesar de sí mismo Edward tampoco, tú eres muy importante, es lo único que puedo decirte, ahora cambiemos de tema, vé a ducharte, yo calentaré tu cena-sugirió palmeándome la espalda.

-así como así pretendes que me olvide de todo y cambie de tema?-le cuestioné incrédula

Su expresión se volvió suplicante y no pude resistirme… por el momento le seguiría el juego, más tarde seguiría con lo mío.

-Alice, te das cuenta que nunca hemos comido juntas? siempre como yo y tu miras-

-mañana lo haremos, prometido, ya ve a ducharte y deja de jugar a la investigadora-

Luego del baño cené en su compañía, no recuerdo como fue que pasó pero terminé contando a Alice todo lo sucedido salvo los detalles embarazosos, no era que yo debía sacarle información a ella? Me contenté igual…así era con ese duende, de alguna u otra manera, terminabas haciendo lo que ella quería.

Después de escuchar su crítica a diseñadores desconocidos para mí por lo que pareció horas y después de incontables bostezos, me permitió retirarme, no sin antes poner carita de decepción- seguiremos mañana Alice, te escucharé atenta- prometí no muy convencida, casi corriendo a la habitación de la que me había hecho adicta, ya en ella me dispuse a observar detalladamente, estaba convencida de hallar algo que me ayude a descifrar el enigma llamado Edward Cullen.

Observe atentamente los estantes repletos de discos compactos, en ellos se hallaba una recopilación de todos los estilos y todas las décadas, predominaba la música clásica , seguramente eran los que estaban en la cabaña fueron sacados de aquí, a juzgar por el espacio vacío en uno de los anaqueles , sabía que revisar su cuarto estaba mal, pero estaba desesperada, mas tarde me arrepentiría pero este no era el momento de dudar, estaba a punto de abrir el cajón del escritorio cuando escuché unos violentos susurros que venían de la sala, tal vez de la cocina, no distinguía de que hablaban pero la voz de Edward era inconfundible, muy cuidadosamente abrí la puerta- no vale la pena el esfuerzo!-siseó

-eso ni tu te lo crees- le retrucó Alice

No pude contenerme, las ganas de verlo nuevamente ganaron sobre la cordura, así fue que me encontré caminando hacia las voces, se produjo un silencio, señal que me escucharon

-ho…hola Bella -comenzó una nerviosa Alice, el ni siquiera me miró, parecía muy tenso.

-disculpen la interrupción, sólo voy por un poco de limonada a la cocina-no me molesté en saludarlo, era lo menos que se merecía, caminé hacia la cocina lo más rápido que pude, tomé un vaso de agua y un limón de la mesada y con el primer cuchillo que vi lo partí al medio sobre mi mano sin mucho cuidado-demonios!, ayyy-chillé cuando sentí el dolor en la palma, al mismo tiempo sentí el ruido de un vidrio al romperse en la sala.

-Bella, que pasa?-preguntó ella con la voz cortada

-estoy bien Alice, solo fue una pequeña cortada en la mano, nada para preocuparse, me pasa todo el tiempo sigue con lo tuyo, es que soy muy torpe-exclamé mientras dejé correr el agua por mi mano se escuchaban los susurros mas alterados esta vez, al parecer Alice le suplicaba algo, pero no pude oír más.

Me envolví la mano con un trapo limpio y avancé por la sala hacia el cuarto, Alice tenía la mirada perdida, sólo asintió cuando la salude con la mano envuelta, Edward miraba hacia abajo, con ambas manos sobre la cabeza, la tensión curvaba sus dedos como si fueran garras, no entendía lo que pasaba pero parecía enfermo.

Antes que pueda decir algo más Alice intervino –que descanses Bella- con sutileza eso significaba que los dejara continuar.

No podría dormir sabiendo que algo estaba sucediendo en la sala, así que decidí continuar con mi investigación como la había llamado Alice, me dirigí hacia la pila de partituras del rincón y tomé algunas de las que parecían mas antiguas para verlas con detenimiento me sorprendí muchísimo al notar que eran originales, hasta las líneas del pentagrama se adivinaba hecho a mano y aunque mi conocimiento se limitaba a unos pocos meses cuando Renée se había empeñado a que aprendiera piano, pude reconocer tres piezas, eran adagios muy famosos y exquisitos, como era que estos manuscritos estaban en la habitación de él? Pasé las hojas cuidadosamente hasta encontrar la firma, quedé estupefacta al leer las iniciales E.C., mi imaginación se desbordó… por favor! En que estoy pensando? Por supuesto que no se trata de Edward , tal vez de un pariente o tal vez eran de otro nombre, seguí buscando en las demás partituras, en todas las mismas iniciales salvo una fecha en la última que revisé, julio de 1920.

Aunque me sentí culpable abrí el cajón del escritorio, había varios fajos de dinero, bajo ellos unos papeles, casi los paso por alto cuando vi algo que hizo que mi corazón diera un salto, una firma y una fecha en algún tipo de recibo o algo así, lo tomé, mis manos temblaban en el ángulo inferior derecho con una perfecta caligrafía se leía _EC. Edward Cullen, diciembre de 2002._ corrí por la partitura para comparar las letras pero internamente ya estaba segura que eran idénticas, completamente abrumada me di cuenta que nada aportaba este descubrimiento sino sólo una incógnita más al gran misterio que tenía ante mí.

Sin darme cuenta cerré bruscamente el cajón lastimando mi mano que comenzó a sangrar, me ajusté apenas la venda eso era lo último que ocupaba mi mente ahora, tenía la sensación que estaba cerca de algo, de algo grande, sólo que no sabía de qué, pensé en escuchar la discusión entre los hermanos, pero al parecer había terminado, el silencio dominaba la casa.

Me acomodé para dormir sabiendo que sería casi imposible, la luz de la luna iluminaba tenuemente el ambiente, cerré los ojos tratando de no pensar en el ardor que sentía en la mano, mi respiración se hizo más profunda al percibir la esencia exquisita de este lugar, era como mágico, concentrado, me relajé aún más al sentir el alivio del frío sobre la herida una y otra vez , por un momento creí estar soñando, abrí los ojos abruptamente para encontrarme con un espectáculo que me dejó en shock.

Edward estaba arrodillado delante del sofá, con mi mano entre las suyas, pasando su fría lengua por mi palma, parecía completamente enajenado lamiendo la sangre con avidez, yo ni siquiera atiné a decir algo o simplemente retirarme, me quedé viéndolo espantada intentando comprender, un sollozo escapó de mi garganta, quedó inmóvil al escucharme, el temblor de sus manos agitaba la mía, separó lentamente su boca y dirigió su mirada hacia mi rostro, a la luz de la luna pude apreciar su expresión de sorpresa, vergüenza y por supuesto finalmente la furia, el temblor de sus manos cesó de repente liberando la mía,se irguió ante mí en toda su altura, su respiración aumento en ritmo y profundidad calándome hasta los huesos, mi mente y mi cuerpo parecían vacíos de toda reacción, simplemente me quede allí a su merced sin posibilidad alguna de moverme, extendió un brazo hacia mi cuello, cerré los ojos esperando el desenlace…

El siseo del viento me hizo abrirlos, Edward ya no estaba, había desaparecido dejando como único rastro de lo sucedido la puerta abierta y mi mano totalmente cicatrizada.

Sin dudarlo fui tras él, en vano mi cerebro se esforzaba en procesar los hechos recientes porque esa tarea era irrealizable, lo que acababa de ver, sentir, y vivir hace un momento no tenía parámetro posible en el mundo racional, seguí por el sendero hasta la cabaña pero el no se encontraba allí, la confusión me abrumaba, miré nuevamente mi mano…apenas una línea blanca se veía, al igual que en mis piernas, cerré los ojos y visualicé una y otra vez la forma en que miraba y se ocupaba de la herida, era como si la…saboreara, si, esa era la palabra, su expresión era de absoluto goce al hacerlo, el disfrutaba de la sangre, una idea absurda tan como posible cobró vida en mi mente maltrecha, pero esa contradicción era absolutamente posible en el estado real de la situación, la única forma de saberlo era confrontarlo con esa realidad pero me atrevería a hacerlo? Ahora mismo no me sentía muy valiente ni segura de nada, pero no había marcha atrás, respiré hondo y me dirigí hacia el único lugar donde podría estar, la cascada.

Llegué agitada, vacilante, atemorizada, pero también segura que no quería estar en otro lugar que no fuera aquí, el agua iluminada por la luna llena brindaba un espectáculo sobrecogedor a la noche, pero no me preparó para evitar el impacto de ver su silueta recortada sobre las piedras brillantes que circundaban el estanque, estaba cerca pero aún así siguió avanzando hacia mí hasta quedar a unos escasos centímetros de mi cuerpo, la tensión emanaba de él en olas dejándome aturdida, las ideas no acudieron en mi ayuda, no sabía que hacer ni que decir, sólo pude contemplarlo extasiada y aterrorizada, por primera vez desde que lo conocí le tuve miedo, simple y devastador miedo.

-no puedo leer tu mente Bella, deberás decirme lo que piensas-la dulzura de voz se contraponía totalmente con la tensión de su cuerpo.

-tú no eres…tú eres-balbuceé en voz bajísima, las palabras no acudieron a mí, dejándome sola y vulnerable.

-no soy qué dulce Bella, o soy que, dílo, en voz alta- mi sangre corría furiosa haciendo palpitar mis sienes, el posó su mano en mi cuello presionando apenas sin lastimarme pero haciéndome estremecer.

-eres un…-no pude continuar, los sollozos irrumpieron acompañando las lágrimas que fluían sin cesar, la angustia apretó mi garganta al mismo tiempo que el liberó mi cuello.

Tomando mi rostro lloroso entre sus manos inmensas acercó la belleza del suyo hasta casi rozar el mío, su esencia me intoxico dejándome mareada, no pude despegar mi mirada de sus maravillosos ojos, otra vez estaba a su merced, y no lo lamentaba en absoluto.

-soy un vampiro, dulce Bella, y desgraciadamente para los dos, voy a matarte-

**Bueno chicas, espero que les haya gustado, el próximo será Ed pov, así se aclaran algunas cosas. **

**Déjenme dar las gracias a todas las que se toman el tiempo de dejar rw, es increíble el estímulo que da leerlos, también gracias a los alertas y favoritos. Besos **

**Grisel**


	9. Mi tortura

Cap 9 Mi tormento

1er parte

Ed pov

Los hirientes rayos del sol atravesaban la espesa columna de agua, desfragmentándola en un caleidoscopio de colores, el áspero sonido de su caída al estanque armonizaba perfectamente con el suave susurro de los helechos al rozarse entre sí por efecto de las primeras brisas presagiantes de las lluvias cercanas, a lo lejos podían verse las nubes cargadas como toscos manchones grises sobre el impresionante azulino del firmamento, así sentí nuevamente mi vida en estos momentos, gris, desprovista gradualmente de la luz, de la blancura imprescindible para evitar que la oscuridad reclame nuevamente mi existencia, del mismo modo que se había robado mi alma.

Pero eso no es del todo cierto… ayer viste la luz, se burló mi interior, me agité al entender la razón de tal alusión, casi pude refrenar la reacción voluntariosa y traicionera de mi cuerpo al revivir la noche pasada…casi, pero como podría hacerlo? mi rígido autocontrol yacía exhausto en algún rincón de mi mente agobiada junto a mis atribuladas convicciones y al mancillado reconocimiento mismo de mi naturaleza inhumana, y en ello precisamente radicaba la mayor parte de mi tormento, ya que jamás en mi larga existencia me había sentido tan humano como anoche.

No perdería el tiempo buscándole el sentido ni la explicación a lo que hice, ya que fue inevitable para mí negarme a su esencia que era como droga para mí, a su sangre que era el manjar mas exquisito que hubiera probado alguna vez, a su calidez que me abrasó como los rayos del sol de mediodía, a sus sensuales gemidos que derritieron la coraza de mi congelado corazón.

Pero sabía muy bien que esas razones no fueron las únicas causantes de mi desenfrenado comportamiento, lo que más me atraía hacia ella era lo único que no podría tolerar, porque trascendía lo racional y contradecía absolutamente los cimientos y convencimientos de mi existir, soy un vampiro y no hay posibilidad alguna de sentirme conmovido, emocionado y mucho menos …ni siquiera diré esa palabra, ya que no está contemplada en la forma de vida que me tocó y que acepté transitar.

Las sombras se cernieron lentamente sobre mi tranquilo oasis, unos pocos haces de luz trazaban formas abstractas sobre la pequeña laguna, signo inequívoco del paso del tiempo, y aquí yo sin encontrarle sentido alguno a los sentimientos que se habrían paso violentamente a través de mi pecho, creyendo en la legitimidad de su intención de reclamar un lugar en él, lancé una amarga carcajada…qué perdida de tiempo, hace décadas que no hay en mí lugar para ese tipo de sentimientos, años en los que me refugié en otro tipo de sensaciones más inmediatas y afines a mi modo de actuar, el hedonismo era la única emoción que me permitía desde entonces.

Pero una sensación se instalo en mi cuerpo y repercutía en mi mente intentando en vano convencerme de que mi muerto corazón podía conmoverse, ello trajo consigo más molestias que placeres, si…placeres porque he de reconocer que el deleite sentido en su presencia era superlativo, su belleza arrebolada, su sabor delicioso y tibio,ahh… casi pierdo el control al percibir el olor de su excitación, ardía en ganas de tomar definitivamente el tesoro que el mar trajo para mí, su cuerpo, su sangre y su vida.

Sumido en mis pensamientos, el recuerdo de lo sucedido ayer me dominó.

**Flashback**

Percibí sus pisadas acercarse apresuradas sobre la arena, a pesar de la distancia leí fácilmente en la mente de mi hermana lo sucedido-demonios- murmuré impaciente dejando mi lugar en la orilla del estanque para dirigirme hacia la verde espesura, su increíble aroma llegó hasta mi refugio causando estragos en mis nervios a flor de piel, así que ella estaba extremadamente curiosa y había notado ciertas habilidades de ambos …ella es inteligente pensaba Alice, a mi me daba igual.

Su afanosa mirada buscó sin verme mientras yo me recreaba con su presencia, era la presa más bella que la imaginación mas prodigiosa de un vampiro pudiera conjurar, porque constituía un desafío… ella desafiaba mis propios límites, ahora mismo me sentía inmerso en la bipolaridad de sentimientos que ella despertaba en mí, por un lado su sangre cantaba para mí con su esencia enloquecedora, apetecible y definitivamente no soy de los que deja pasar ese tipo de oportunidad, pero por otro… la observe mientras se lanzaba al agua sin dudarlo, el sólo verla estirarse y sonreír tan libre me encendió … yo la deseaba en el plano físico, sí, era ridículo y vergonzoso pero no menos verídico por ello, tal vez reconociéndolo ayudara a revertir la pasión enfermiza que despertaba una simple humana en mí , sin embargo esta dicotomía no era la mayor de mis inquietudes ya que fácilmente podría encargarme de satisfacer ambos anhelos, aunque eso signifique igualar mi comportamiento al de un grupo de vampiros con el que jamás tuve nada en común y que siempre desprecié, los íncubos.

Sería tan fácil hacer que ella sucumbiera a mis deseos, aún sabiendo que jamás podría satisfacer completamente mis apetitos carnales, a pesar de ello la gozaría inmensamente, y la haría disfrutar también, yo sabría ser generoso con ese ángel, ella despertaba mi pasión como ni siquiera la sensual Tania lo había hecho jamás, y es que ella era la única que podría darme lo que yo más anhelaba, la vía para llegar al máximo placer, cobrarme su vida.

Si es tan sencillo que esperas? Preguntó una vocecita dentro de mí, la única respuesta posible me enfureció por lo que molesto decidí irme, maldije cuando una rama al quebrase la alertó de mi presencia, avancé a paso inhumano pero sólo unos metros, ella era obstinada así que la esperé, por incontables segundos lo único que oí fue el apresurado latir de su corazón, me esforcé en concentrarme y mantener los ojos cerrados, pero su olor me hacía agua la boca

-me es imposible leer tu mente, así que tendrás que hablar , si eso es lo que quieres-le dije para distraerme del ansia de acabar con ella en este mismo instante lo cual era en extremo extenuante, su corazón seguía provocándome aumentando sus latidos en forma alarmante, ella siguió hablando sin lograr interesarme en lo que decía hasta que tuvo la osadía de decir –se que eso te incomoda-refiriéndose a que se quedaría unos días mas en la isla.

-tu no sabes nada de mi!-le grité enfurecido acercándome peligrosamente a ella, mantuve mis ojos cerrados concentrado al máximo, pero que diablos pasaba por la cabeza de esta niña? como se le ocurría aseverar que sabía algo de mí? Si ella supiera realmente lo que era y cómo era yo no estaría enfrentándome de esta manera tan estupida.

Resople reiteradamente intentando calmarme, su olor era maravilloso…ahh si tan solo pudiera…en verdad su vida pendía de un hilo si yo seguía mi instinto…concéntrate Edward, ella seguía hablando de mí hasta que nuevamente su insensatez se abrió paso sacando a colación lo sucedido en mi habitación, ella tentaba su suerte a cada paso, pretendía que yo aceptara y le explicara cada como y por que del acto mas irresponsable que había cometido en mi existencia?ella me dejaba pasmado, le di la espalda y agache la cabeza intentando desesperadamente recomponerme.

-mírame Edward, quiero darte las gracias por ello pero viéndote a los ojos-el pánico se apodero de mi, pánico al imaginar el asco y el terror en su mirada si es que yo tuviera la valentía suficiente para abrirlos, pánico de tener que matarla cuando una fuerza dentro de mí me gritaba que no lo hiciera y pánico al dolor que sentía con solo imaginar la vida sin ella.

-no sabes lo que dices-le respondí cuando en realidad quería suplicarle que se callara.

Percibí su presencia casi adherida a mi , su aroma y respiración llegaron como caricias sobre el mármol de mi cuerpo tensándome en respuesta, de repente sentí sus dedos en mi barbilla..su toque me desarmó pero no me culpé por ello, cómo podría un ser deleznable como yo estar listo para el cálido toque de un ángel?

-mírame Edward-murmuro con voz quebrada, acaso ella estaba emocionada? Imposible, totalmente imposible, traté de frenar la maldita ilusión pero era tarde, yo era mantequilla entre sus dedos temblorosos y me derretí, ese inocente toque de ángel despertó al demonio de mi cuerpo, pero no al viejo demonio sediento de sed y muerte sino al que deseaba perderse en su grácil cuerpo, al que ansiaba sentir su calidez como propia, sumergirse en la profundidad invitante de sus orbes y conocer el cielo de la mano de su sonrisa.

Lentamente abrí mis ojos y la observé fijamente en mudo desafío, esto querías Bella? A ver si puedes con ello, pero una vez más el destino se burlo de mi…fui yo el que no pude con esos pozos chocolates aprensivos, ella me temía…cómo dolía el saberlo…pero es que acaso esperaba algo distinto?me reprendí pero enfrenté su mirada tratando de esconder la vergüenza por ser un monstruo y el pavor por su rechazo, pero sólo me agradeció por mostrarme tal cual soy y por haberla curado , tal cual soy? Por favor!

Y haberla curado? Debería agradecerme o debería hacerlo yo?

Siguió con la absurda idea de saber como había curado sus heridas, es que no entendía un no? Es que no tenía un instinto de supervivencia que la alejara de mi?

Tal vez si la enfrentaba con algo de la verdad podría hacerla entender lo peligroso que era –si te dijera como te curé dulce Bella, tendría que matarte-le susurré con la verdad absoluta.

Ella retiró su mano de mi rostro dejándome vacío y frío, como mi existencia.

**Chicas gracias por seguir leyendo, es increíble.**

**A propósito, hice este capítulo en dos partes para que se entienda mejor, acuérdense que los últimos fueron Bella pov y quiero cumplir con las que me pidieron el punto de vista del torturado Ed.**

**Ah, no se enojen que la segunda parte la subo mañana, jeje. Besos**

**Grisel**


	10. Mi tormento

**Muchas gracias por leer, no me cansaré de agradecerlo, besos. Grisel**

Capitulo 9. Mi tormento 

Segunda parte

Ed pov

El peso de mis palabras fue devastador para mí, decirle la verdad era infame, por ningún motivo quería que ella supiera que había estado a merced de un animal ponzoñoso como yo, porque eso era en el mejor de los casos, y el tener que matarla por saberlo sería insoportable…aunque necesario, ya estaba harto de la frustración que Bella despertaba en mi.

Ya fastidiado de reflexionar la ignoré y me dirigí a la casita de pesca, nuevamente necesitaba un poco de espacio y tiempo, aunque fueran unos pocos minutos ya que la sentí seguirme tan rápido como le permitía su torpeza , serían todos los humanos asi? Jamás me detuve a observarlos detenidamente antes de Bella, y después de conocerla …ya no deseaba mirar a ninguno más.

Entré por una toalla, estaba empapada después de haberse zambullido en el estanque; llegó agitada , nerviosa…y preciosa…maldición que es lo que me sucede?

-vas a pasar o esperaras a que comience la lluvia?-pregunté tendiéndole la toalla enfadado por mi reacción al verla, cuanto antes se tapara las curvas imposibles de ocultar bajo la ropa húmeda mejor, desgraciadamente no había forma de esconder su apetitosa esencia realzada por el agua, tragué la ponzoña acumulada en mi boca, aún no era el momento.

Permitiría a Bella traspasar todas las barreras físicas y virtuales que la cabaña significaba? Saldría viva de allí? Quería yo que ella entrara realmente? No me extrañó nada que al momento de formularme la última pregunta ya le estuviera haciendo un ademán para que pase, tratándose de ella, siempre venían a mí las contradicciones.

Tal vez sería mejor que la llevara con Alice, de repente me sentí inseguro de mi supuesto control de hierro, pero la lluvia escogió ese momento para descargar su furia contra el techo del edificio, el sonido de un trueno llenó la estancia causando que Bella se estremezca, pude ver el miedo en sus ojos pero no se podía comparar con el pavor que sentí yo al reconocer en mi interior las ganas de abrazarla y confortarla, el anhelo de besar su sien y susurrarle al oído palabras de consuelo, el afán de ser su puerto seguro ante cualquier tormenta., de velar su noche y su día por siempre.

-no te preocupes, estás a salvo aquí, al menos de la tormenta- murmuré bajito intentando sosegarme.

Ese comentario la irritó, lo cual definitivamente mejoró mi humor, era hermosa cuando se enojaba-es que pretendes asustarme?-me preguntó enfurruñada

-si quisiera asustarte no lo logré, debo estar perdiendo mi toque-le contesté con una sonrisa pero era absolutamente cierto, ella no reaccionaba jamás como lo esperaba o como lo haría cualquier humano corriente, la miré registrando la forma en que la ropa se ceñía a su figura…definitivamente ella no era un humano corriente

Mientras ella observaba cada detalle de la sala yo no podía apartar mi mirada de sus curvas, mi cuerpo se aprestaba a dominar la situación por lo que me obligué a hacer algo para no hacer el ridículo, buscarle ropa seca fue una buena excusa para salir de allí y que se cubriera.

Mis manos vacilaron al tomar unas prendas del cajón, es que sólo imaginar que ella las usara era una sensación sumamente erótica para mí, no era que mi intención era taparla para dejar de desear lanzarme sobre ella? Suspiré resignado, una vez más la dualidad de situaciones y emociones con respecto a ella-perfecto Edward, si hubieras querido buscar el desastre no te habría salido tan bien-me recriminé…una vez más.

Parecía un gatito mojado en medio de la salita, miró desconfiada las prendas que le tendí como si fueran a morderla mmm…morderla, fascinante idea.

-cambia esa cara de pánico Bella, solo son una camiseta y boxers míos, lo siento pero no tengo nada apropiado para una niña-usé deliberadamente esa palabra para recordarme una vez más que no era posible tirarme encima de ella para reclamarla como mía, contrólate.

No podía leer su mente pero sus maravillosos ojos revelaron su furia, tomó bruscamente las prendas y se dirigió a …la cocina? Me esforcé en controlar la risa, por la expresión de su cara supuse que no lo logré.

-por allí-le indique la puerta correcta conteniendo apenas la carcajada que burbujeaba en mi garganta, nunca me cansaría de observarla ella era fascinante, fascinante y peligrosa debía decir.

Podía escuchar claramente el fru fru de la ropa, me encantaría saber que pensaba en ese momento, que le provocaba yo? Miedo? No lo creo, ella me enfrentaba como si fuera mi igual, era asombrosamente atrevida… repulsión? Absoluta e increíblemente no, jamás espere que reaccionara con tanta naturalidad al ver mis ojos, como hacía para tomarlo asi? …atracción? La sola idea que Bella me encontrara atractivo hacía que mi cuerpo reaccione y mi pecho se comprima, sería posible? claro que no! me reprendí, las ovejas no se sienten atraídas por los leones, el reconocimiento de ese hecho no debería causar la tristeza que sentí en ese momento, seguro se debía al olor exquisito de su sangre que provocaba eso en mí, de ninguna manera sería por otra cosa.

Ella se tardaba mucho, entre a la habitación sabiendo que estaba en el baño, escuché perfectamente el latir apresurado de sus latidos y la fluidez de su sangre a velocidad endemoniada, que rayos estaba pasando allí? Me agité peligrosamente, lo que sea que estuviera haciendo Bella debía dejarlo ya! Respiré profundamente para intentar calmar la sed y el deseo pero fue un error, su aroma siempre exquisito se fundió con el embriagante elixir de su excitación, cerré mis puños y apreté mis dientes con fuerza en el mismo instante que escuché la música de sus jadeos, tuve que recurrir a un recurso que nunca antes tuve necesidad de usar y que me parecía denigrante, pero lo hice sin dudarlo, dejé de respirar…aún así tuve que concentrarme al máximo para no derribar la puerta y hacerme del botín, mi mano se dirigió al picaporte pero una vez más logré sobrellevar la situación y lograr hablar

-estas bien?-dije golpeando un par de veces la puerta que estuve a punto de derribar segundos antes, mi voz sonaba casi normal

La sentí inhalar profundamente antes de abrir la puerta, su aspecto y su aroma me pegaron como una bola de demolición, se veía fabulosa, olía fabulosa, ella era fabulosa.

Mi larga existencia no me preparó para el ansia que sentí en ese momento, mi única defensa ante ello era la habitual máscara de frialdad, ya que mi interior estaba en ebullición, no pude ni quise detener mi apreciación , tal vez jamás la volviera a ver así, deslicé mi mirada lentamente grabando en mi memoria inmortal cada milímetro de su hermosura, sus pequeños pies, sus esculpidas piernas, casi sucumbo al ver las casi invisibles cicatrices que le había hecho al curar sus heridas, mi lengua se inflamó al recordar el sabor de su sangre y de su piel, subí hacia la seda de sus muslos pero verla usar una prenda mía disparando mi libido aún más lejos, bendito autocontrol que me permitió seguir mi viaje a su cintura estrecha, la imaginé montada sobre mí, no podría soportar mucho más tiempo pero cómo dejar de verla? Su pecho agitado clamaba por ser adorado por mi contemplación, y así lo hice, sólo un segundo bastó para que sus pezones se erizaran para mí.

Contemplar los frescos de la Capilla Sixtina y la Piedad de Miguel Angel era supremo pero nada conmovió mi interior como apreciar la obra maestra que tenía enfrente y me miraba ruborizada y vulnerable, mas apetecible que nunca, que haría con ella? No lo sabia, desde luego no lo que pedían los demonios de mi interior.

Afortunadamente ella me despertó de mi lapsus de cursilería romántica preguntando acerca de la música que escuchaba y aunque mi contestación fue banal, prometí enseñarle mis preferidos…definitivamente Bella disparó la locura en mi, estoy aquí imposibilitado de retirar mi mirada de ella como si fuera un idiota y predecible humano.

Que frustración más grande era no poder leer su mente, se veía algo incómoda y cuando sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas reparé en que la curiosidad era lo que la impulsaba, ella se traía algo entre manos, me puse en guardia automáticamente y ella no defraudó mi presunción.

-quiero que me digas exactamente como hiciste para cicatrizar mis heridas, quiero que me lo digas ahora, y quiero la verdad-exigió sin vacilar, es que no entendía que no debía ir por ese camino? Su vida corría peligro maldita sea! No me sentí capaz de dominar mi genio mucho más

-ya dejó de llover, quiero que te vayas-le abrí la puerta pero ella no se movió

-no me iré sin la verdad-respondió con voz temblorosa, la ponzoña inundó mi boca sintiendo el miedo de la presa, mis músculos se tensaron listos para la caza,

En un par de zancadas me planté frente a ella-es que no puedes simplemente dar las gracias y dejarlo así?-le grité, estaba frenético tratando de controlarme ….dejé de respirar cuando sus jadeos eran escandalosos, bien…tal vez el miedo le hiciera cerrar la boca.

-no, y no lo haré-siguió provocando, pero ya no lo toleré más, si ella no valoraba su vida tendría que hacerlo yo

- entonces, espero que disfrutes de la decepción-le gruñí antes de desaparecer de la casa y dirigirme hacia la vegetación cercana, era la primera vez en mi existencia que habiendo estado tan cerca de matar no lo hice…no quise hacerlo.

En cuanto ella se fué regresé para reflexionar pero su aroma me atrajo como un imán al pequeño baño, tomé la toalla con la que ella secó su cuerpo y no pude evitarlo, cerré los ojos y hundí el rostro en la tela impregnada de la fragancia de su cuerpo una y otra vez, plenamente arrobado por su esencia, poco me importó comportarme como un psicópata depravado, muy poco, pero aún así debo reconocer que ella corre demasiado peligro estando en la isla, yo ya no soy el mismo que fui, desconozco los motivos que me llevan a comportarme de esta manera tan inestable…, hablaría con Alice, ella debía ayudar, abrí los ojos para toparme con un trozo de tela en el piso, me acerqué a recogerla, parecía ser …oh no, un mínimo triángulo de seda azul, tragué saliva al tiempo que hacía acopio de mi exhausto autocontrol para no imaginarla luciendo ese bikini, y yo le dije niña?.

Alice me esperaba en la puerta limándose las uñas- hola guapo, tanto tiempo-

Le entregué la prenda cuando moría por quedármela

-hola , ni se te ocurra preguntarlo-me adelanté a las cientos de preguntas que se agolpaban en su mente

-sin comentarios, no estoy de humor-le gruñí ignorando la cara de payaso triste que se la conocía tan bien- escucho a Bella que se acerca-desaparecí hacia la copa de un árbol cercano para observar, perfecto, además de psicópata depravado ahora también obsesionado.

Ellas interactuaban de una forma tan sencilla y fluida estando juntas, era asombroso verlo , como hacía Alice para contenerse? En su mente no existía ninguna posibilidad de atacarla, ella la veía como una amiga, increíble.

Por supuesto que Bella siguió con su curiosidad pero si pensaba sacarle algo al duende estaba muy equivocada, sonreí al recordar los buenos momentos pasados junto a mi hermana, fue duro mantenerme lejos de ella., ahora la observé mientras calentaba la cena para Bella, nadie podría decir al verla que era una vampiresa..

Mientras ella cenaba Alice la torturó con una charla acerca de diseñadores, la pobre no paraba de bostezar hasta que el duende no tuvo más remedio que dejarla ir –estás orgulloso de mí? no me sacó nada de información-se jactó en su mente con una sonrisa, en un instante estuve frente a ella

-no encuentro nada gracioso en esta situación Alice!-le siseé furioso-sácala de la isla mañana mismo o no respondo de mí, de que se trata esa basura que inventaste para retenerla aquí? pensé que su vida tenía algún valor para tí -

-y la tiene, tanto como para usted señor-se atrevió a contestar, de que rayos hablaba?, pero antes de retrucarle continuó con sus idioteces – es más, me atrevería a decir que ya tienes una idea de ello, aunque te niegues a reconocerlo-

-lo único que reconozco es que su sangre es mi cantante Alice y mantenerla con vida es una idiotez de mi parte, no vale el esfuerzo! – sólo decirlo hizo que la ponzoña se acumule en mi boca.

-eso ni tú te lo crees-se atrevió a provocarme, estaba harto de esta situación, harto de mi hermana, harto de mi estúpida duda acerca de que hacer con esa niña, días atrás sólo percibir su aroma hubiera bastado para acabar con su vida sin dudarlo, pero ahora todo se complicó, ahora me convertí en un masoquista que no podía dejar de pensar en ella y tampoco era capaz de matarla… perfecto.

No reparé en que se acercaba hasta que su esencia me inundó, mis músculos se tensaron en anticipación con una fuerza descomunal, este era el momento decisivo, sólo unos pocos segundos y podría obtener dos cosas valiosas: su sangre y mi paz, miré a Alice, ella balbuceó un saludo para Bella, nerviosa por mi reacción, yo ni siquiera la miré aunque no era necesario, sus latidos erráticos retumbaban en mis oídos, lo siguiente fue demasiado para mi agotado control, su breve quejido, luego el olor delicioso de la sangre tibia al derramarse llenó mis sentidos y nubló mi razón completamente, nada podría detenerme ahora, me preparé para saltar sobre mi presa y lo hice…pero fui interceptado por la condenada Alice, forcejeamos un momento mientras ella se esforzaba en calmarme-tranquilo Edward, no respires, por favor-suplicaba

Cruzó unas palabras con Bella pero no me interesaron, la sed me gobernaba

-no lo hagas-usaba toda su fuerza pero estaba enloquecido por el aroma –la mataras, pero no ahora…lo he visto-frené haciendo trizas un jarrón en mi brusquedad, la declaración de Alice me sorprendió al punto que deje de cazar, me sentía realmente enfermo mientras contemplaba la visión que Alice me mostraba, Bella eligió ese momento para pasar, curvé mis dedos del esfuerzo para no saltarle encima, pero una vez más Alice la puso a resguardo despidiéndola.

Una vez solos me miró con infinita tristeza- casi destruyes nuestra felicidad Edward-la miré sin comprender, de que demonios estaba hablando?

-habla Alice! no tengo la paciencia para esto, que te traes, ya hemos visto que la mataré

así que…- al parecer las cosas caerían en el lugar correcto, yo el depredador, ella la presa, era irracional el dolor que me provocaba evocar la visión de Alice así que la descarté

-no te hagas el superado Edward, tu también acabaste mi paciencia, es imposible ser sutil contigo cuando eres tan cabezota!- susurró veloz mirándome con fiereza –no es la única visión que tuve, mira esto-

Pude ver a Bella en la playa… se veía feliz corriendo hasta lanzarse…a mis brazos, sus mejillas encendidas, sus ojos llenos de promesas, pero me impactó más verme así, tomándola suavemente del rostro y acercándola a mí

-No es posible Alice! es una completa locura! no te escucharé más-salí dando un portazo pero sólo llegué hasta un árbol frente a la ventana de mi habitación, no había forma en que la visión de Alice fuera cierta, claro que no.

Bella revisaba las partituras que estaban esparcidas por el cuarto pero no había peligro en ello, que posibilidad habría de que una niña de cuantos? 17, 18 años reconociera piezas de música clásica? prácticamente ninguna, así que no importaba que mis iniciales y las fechas estuvieran allí, ella siguió en su búsqueda, ahora en los cajones del escritorio, que esperaba encontrar? Sus manos temblaron al tomar un papel, sus latidos se dispararon, de que se trataba? desde aquí no podía verlo en detalle, cerró fuertemente el cajón provocando que volviera a sangrar, la ponzoña inundó mi boca, recordándome lo que soy, se ajustó el paño con el que se había envuelto la mano, se recostó en el sofá, cerró los ojos y ya no lo pude resistir.

La luz de la luna iluminaba tenuemente el ambiente, su respiración era profunda, su expresión era suave, era realmente dulce cuando dormía, arrodillado junto al sofá dirigí mi mirada hacia su palma herida…mis manos ya estaban allí retirando la improvisada venda, entendí perfectamente dos cosas, que lo me disponía a hacer nuevamente era una locura… y que era inevitable, una y otra vez deslicé mi lengua por la suave piel saboreando la piel y llenándome de su fragancia, cerré los ojos dejándome llevar por el placer y olvidando todo lo demás.

Un sollozo escapó de su garganta dejándome inmóvil, ella despertó, mis manos temblaron al retirar mi boca de la suya, ahora debía enfrentarla, estaba esperando sus gritos de terror pidiendo auxilio pero nada, sólo su errático ritmo cardíaco rompía el silencio, la observé sorprendido por su silencio, la magnitud de mis actos hicieron que la vergüenza asomara a mi mirada y por supuesto la furia también acudió, cómo era posible que fuera tan imbécil para tener vergüenza de lo que soy y lo que hago? y mucho menos ante una humana insignificante, tal vez este era el momento que Alice me había mostrado en su visión.

Ella no decía una sola palabra pero su mirada no me abandonaba, mi interior era pura convulsión, una lucha entre los demonios que me habitaban y se contradecían una y otra vez, extendí un brazo hasta tomar su delicado cuello en mi mano, la vida bullía en su interior y quemaba mi piel, ella se estremeció y supe que era el momento pero cerró los ojos privándome de su luz y no lo soporté…si debía matarla no sería hoy.

Huí hacia el único lugar donde encontraba algo de paz, la cascada, las visiones de Alice no abandonaban mi mente ni por un segundo, no entendía ni creía que Bella y yo …no era posible…pero el don del duende jamás fallaba…y aún en el caso que Bella y yo…nada de eso importaba si al final yo la terminaría matando…tristemente el don del duende jamás fallaba.

Bella llegó agitada, atemorizada, pero decidida…así era ella, deseé más que nunca que lo mostrado por Alice fuera real, quería que ella viniera corriendo por la playa hacia mí con la felicidad pintada en el rostro al verme, que egoísta e hipócrita sería… sabiendo que terminaría con su vida tarde o temprano!.

Me dirigí hacia ella aún sin decidir siquiera, el miedo en su expresión me caló profundo, una vez más lamenté no poder leer su mente

-tu no eres…tú eres-balbuceó apenas, creo que al fin ella tenía parte de la verdad entre dientes, ante eso los de mi especie sólo teníamos una opción-no soy que dulce Bella, o soy que, dilo en voz alta-le exigí notando a través de su piel traslucida el furioso correr de su sangre, sin poder evitarlo posé mi mano en su blanco cuello presionando apenas

-eres un…-no pudo continuar, los sollozos irrumpieron en su garganta al mismo tiempo que las lágrimas desbordaron sus ojos, yo probablemente me sentía igual aunque no podía expresarlo como ella, pero sí podía tomar decisiones…y lo hice…decidí que si estaba escrito en piedra que la mataría, también quería que la otra visión de Alice se cumpliera, al menos lo intentaría

Tomé su rostro lloroso entre mis manos y acerqué el mío hasta casi rozarla, era intoxicante y doloroso, pero ese sería mi tormento y lo aceptaría de buen grado si eso significaba que lograría que me mirara alguna vez como lo hizo en la visión, pero para ello la verdad lo era todo.

Sin dejar que el pánico que la incertidumbre provocaba en mi se trasmita en mi voz lo dije sin dudarlo-soy un vampiro, dulce Bella, y desgraciadamente para los dos, voy a matarte-


	11. Ultima  voluntad

**Cumpliendo promesas: éste cap. es para vos Katlen**

**Capítulo 10. Ultima voluntad**

**Bella pov.**

Vampiro…los hechos a los cuales les busqué explicación se sucedieron en mi mente, uno tras otro…Dios mío… el bebió mi sangre.. . me advirtió que me mataría y aún así el miedo no llegaba… que pasa conmigo?... Tal vez lo único que necesitaba era hacerme esa pregunta, ya que la respuesta llegó inmediatamente, como si estuviera agazapada y expectante, lista para saltar sobre mí y bañarme con la paz y la claridad de saber con toda precisión mi posición ante su verdad…no me importaba nada lo que fuera Edward, sólo bastaba mirar sus orbes de sangre para encontrar su alma allí, la veía , la sentía, la anhelaba, y si este era el momento de mi muerte y el mi verdugo lo aceptaría con gusto, nada me parecía más correcto que morir en sus manos, sentí como nunca antes en mi vida que yo pertenecía aquí, que junto a él era mi lugar… aunque durara menos que un suspiro

Inspiré para llenarme de su esencia maravillosa dispuesta a la drástica y agridulce culminación de mi pálido existir cuando la vacilación apenas disimulada en sus ojos y el ligero temblor de sus manos en mi rostro hizo que me atreviera a preguntarle con voz quebrada–por qué vas a matarme, que mal te he hecho?-el tuvo muchas posibilidades de acabar conmigo , es más, había probado de mí, tal vez…sólo tal vez el no quisiera hacerlo ; la esperanza que ese pensamiento trajo consigo se abría paso a empujones entre la nube de fascinación y desesperación que me gobernaba desde que lo conocí.

Bajó sus párpados privándome de su luz…y contestó tan bajito que tuve que acercarme aún más para oírlo-porque tu sangre es lo que más deseo en el mundo Bella… lo siento de verdad, soy un ser esencialmente egoísta que no tiene fuerzas para negarse nada-bajó sus manos antes de volver su mirada hacia mí, y lo que ví en ella me alentó a decidir y decir la mayor estupidez de mi vida, tal vez sería la última…

-entonces… si no hay más que decir permíteme que antes de…morir, yo me comporte de la misma manera, nunca en mi vida lo hice pero quiero hacerlo ahora- mi corazón se sentía latir en todo mi cuerpo

-a que te refieres?-preguntó cauteloso

-a que me comportare de forma egoísta y haré lo que más deseo en el mundo, igual que tú-la calma volvió a mi voz pero el calor acudió a mis mejillas, el me miraba intrigado pero en silencio-y lo que más deseo en la vida es esto-la adrenalina me dio fuerzas y sin dudarlo cerré el espacio entre nosotros, me puse de puntillas y lo besé con pasión, como anhelé desde que lo vi por primera vez.

Apenas un segundo duró el temblor de sus labios perfectos y fríos pero inició un reguero de pólvora ardiente que estalló en mi corazón, mi cuerpo se llenó del aleteo de mariposas ,mi mente se llenó de magia, de poesía, una en particular que siempre me había parecido ajena…hasta hoy

Hay besos silenciosos, besos nobles  
hay besos enigmáticos, sinceros  
hay besos que se dan sólo las almas  
hay besos por prohibidos, verdaderos.

Hay besos que calcinan y que hieren,  
hay besos que arrebatan los sentidos,  
hay besos misteriosos que han dejado  
mil sueños errantes y perdidos.

Hay besos perfumados, besos tibios  
que palpitan en íntimos anhelos,  
hay besos que en los labios dejan huellas

como un campo de sol entre dos hielos.

-no sigas Bella…calla…por favor-su voz suplicante era algo que no esperaba, no me había dado cuenta que recité esos versos en voz alta, me ruboricé avergonzada

-no me arrepiento de haberte besado…es lo mejor que he hecho en mi vida-clavé mi desafiante mirada en él esperando por su respuesta

- Que pretendes? No te das cuenta que sólo complicas las cosas?-gritó mientras despeinaba el bronce de su cabello caminando de un lado al otro

Las complicaba para él? que descarado, la única con sentencia de muerte aquí era yo, mi respiración se aceleró fruto del enojo-así que las complica para ti? por que?-una luz asomó a sus ojos, una que pude reconocer antes que pudiera ocultar bajo las espesas pestañas, con una sonrisa continué aprovechando esa ventaja-acaso te gustó besarme?-mi corazón parecía llenar mi cuerpo con su inflamación…el se agitó…eso sólo me puso más atrevida-te gustó…por eso estás alterado-ya no pude ocultar la ilusión que sentía.

-eso no cambiará el desenlace dulce Bella –susurró acariciando mi mejilla con el dorso de su mano, la tristeza de su voz melodiosa anudó mi garganta, incline mi rostro hasta descansarlo en su fría palma… recreé la vista en la belleza de su tez nívea…-la suerte está echada, el mar te puso en el peor lugar donde podía llevarte…directo a tu fin-

La desesperación se apoderó de mí al escuchar sus palabras…no por mi muerte ya que mi vida era nada antes de Edward pero no quería irme sin conocerlo más, sin acercarme a su alma…no ahora .

-no pretendo huir ni luchar contra ti, sé que eso sería imposible además de estúpido, pero si he de morir en tus manos quiero que me concedas mi última voluntad, es lo usual verdad?-

-jamás he dado oportunidad alguna a nadie, simplemente tomo lo que necesito para existir, sin explicaciones ni arrepentimientos-contestó sin expresión en su rostro

-pues yo exijo que cumplas mi voluntad…es la última…tengo derecho a pedirla-nuevamente mi cuerpo estremecido ante la expectación, la sangre silbaba en mis oídos en su loca carrera.

Entrecerró los ojos mientras me miraba durante un largo momento, soporté el escrutinio firme por fuera…caótica por dentro-bien…dime que quieres…concedido-lanzó de pronto

-tiempo-

-lo siento Bella, eso es imposible, mi familia llegará en un par de días con la lancha reparada y…-

-déjame terminar Edward, no me interrumpas-corté su perorata con firmeza-quiero tiempo…contigo, deseo conocerte-se tensó visiblemente alterado por mi petición pero no permitiría que vuelva a cortarme, le hice señas de silencio con la mano y continué-un par de días me parece bien-que sensación irreal y bizarra era esta de estar negociando unos días más de vida con mi inhumano verdugo, más aún cuando lo que tu alma anhela es no separarte jamás de él.

-en que demonios estas pensando!-rugió a viva voz exaltado estremeciéndome de la sorpresa-que quieres lograr con todo esto?-sus manos se deslizaban frenéticas una vez más por su cabeza-de verdad no logro entenderte, me irritas!-apenas pestañeé apareció súbitamente a escasos milímetros de mi cuerpo, su gélida mano apretando apenas la base de mi cuello, su miraba implacable taladrando la mía clara y serena…aún enfadado mi oscuro asesino era absolutamente espléndido, años y años de imaginar a los héroes de mis libros preferidos no me prepararon para semejante esplendor, su alterada respiración enviaba oleadas de su efluvio directo a mi rostro, podría hacerme adicta a él.

Tan de repente como me tomó del cuello me soltó bruscamente, trastabillé unos pasos pero no caí.

-estás loca, no lo haré-murmuró dándome la espalda

-me diste tu palabra, debes cumplir-no Edward Cullen no te dejaré salirte

-no lograrás nada, créeme-

-no perderás nada, igual me matarás, así no entiendo tu reparo, a menos que…-lo dejé en el aire , sabía que jugaba con fuego pero qué podría pasarme…morir? Eso es lo único que estaba claro aquí

-continúa dulce Bella-su andar felino se acentuó al acercarse lentamente, la suavidad de su tono contradecía a la ferocidad de su mirada, me atrevería a retarlo? Claro que sí

-a menos que tengas miedo-alcé mi barbilla para darme coraje, un músculo saltaba en su mejilla producto de la fuerza con la que apretaba su mandíbula

Su estruendosa carcajada rompió el incómodo silencio que produjo mi provocación, nunca sabía que esperar de él…que se ría en mi cara desde luego que no.

-tus palabras no ameritan un comentario pero déjame decir algo en tu favor Bella, y es que en una década nadie me había hecho reír tanto como tú-

Lo odié casi por un segundo completo pero proseguí-y bien? seguirás riéndote o cumplirás tu palabra? porque si no lo harás sólo mátame y ya, no crees que estas mayor para jugar al gato y al ratón?-conseguí borrarle la sonrisa y expectante lo observé acercarse una vez más.

Inmovilizada por el abismo rojo de su mirada, embriagada por su aroma, ardiendo en la cercanía de su cuerpo, la memoria obnubilada en el recuerdo de sus labios en los míos, casi desfallezco al sentir su boca en el núcleo palpitante de mi garganta, su lengua templando la candente zona con su azote rítmico y glacial, si esta era la ruta hacia la muerte no quisiera arribar nunca a su oscura morada, pero lejos de ello el ascendió por el cuello hasta la barbilla, delineó con su nariz la curva de mi mandíbula llegando a la oreja, mordisqueando suavemente el lóbulo sin lastimarme pero enviando fuego a mi torrente sanguíneo hecho lava ardiente extendiendo su calor a cada cumbre y valle de mi cuerpo, las abrasadoras sensaciones me inundaron permitiendo que un gemido involuntario brote de mis labios, me tensé inmediatamente avergonzada, el abandonó su caricia, colocó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja y murmuró en mi oído- aceptaré tu última voluntad dulce Bella…pero sólo porque me intriga saber quién es el gato y quién el ratón-

**Perdón por la tardanza , a veces es difícil hacer lo que a uno le hace felíz, como compartir esto con ustedes, pero no me dejaré, así que acá estoy. Las quiero.**

**Grisel**


	12. Chapter 12

**Cumpliendo promesas: este capítulo está dedicado con todo mi cariño Cat"amor y `perversión"**

Capitulo 11. I can't help falling in love with you 

Bella pov

-Bien Bella-murmuraba mientras giraba lentamente en torno a mí, era humillante la forma en que me veía, sopesando desde todos los ángulos como si yo fuera un trozo de carne fresca colgada en una feria. Su lengua recorrió la extensión de sus labios llenos de forma exagerada como relamiéndose ante un banquete, lo hacía para amedrentarme…el maldito.

-tu voluntad te fue concedida dulce Bella-se burló con una reverencia-me pregunto si tienes alguna idea de donde te estas metiendo-la mueca desdeñosa de su boca y su ceja alzada hicieron que abandone al fin mi abstracción y pude contestar una absoluta mentira

-son mis últimos días de vida, por supuesto que se que es lo que quiero y en que me estoy metiendo-lo dije de forma tan cortante y convincente que me felicité mentalmente, casi sonaba como si fuera cierto-y ya deja de dar vueltas a m alrededor !, si me pongo nerviosa estoy segura que influirá en mi sangre y ya no tendré buen sabor cuando te llegue el momento de "rendirte a tu naturaleza inhumana y egoísta" mencioné estas últimas palabras con el mejor sarcasmo del que fui capaz .

Se tensó al oír mis palabras y quedó inmóvil- veo que me pondrás difícil cumplir mi promesa-su hosca expresión y su tono grave aplacaron mi ánimo bravo y provocador.

-dime que quieres hacer ahora…y no retes a tu suerte-me advirtió con firmeza, Dios mío ayúdame, suplique internamente, no es posible que esté frente a mi asesino…que además esta enfadado y yo solo piense en lo sensual y bello que se ve y oye cuando está de malas. No sabía que contestar, que demonios quiero? Todo y nada…es la única respuesta que se me ocurría…necesitaba ayuda…. Alice, debo hablar con ella , ese pensamiento trajo consigo otro casi tangible…clavé mi mirada en él y pregunté-Alice?-

El sabía perfectamente lo que demandaba saber pero me sorprendió su respuesta completa y sincera- sí a todas tus sospechas Bella, ella es mi hermana recuerdas? – su ceja levantada me dijo todo lo demás.

debí suponerlo…ningún humano es tan perfecto

Después de una carcajada prosiguió- la muy zorra abandonó la isla en el preciso momento en que cometí la estupidez de ceder a tu capricho, verás dulce Bella, ella tiene el don de la precognición, así que podríamos decir abandonó el barco antes que se hunda-la mortal sonrisa de lado volvió a parecer en su rostro y otra vez me derritió. Perfecto Bella, bien hecho, el ángel que salvó tu vida para ponerte en manos de quien te la robará resultó también ser un vampiro…ella también habrá querido matarme? por eso se fue?y si fuera así por que me salvó? Sólo tenía claro que adoraba a Alice, nada más importaba ,sacudí la cabeza para aclararme pero era demasiada información, lo mejor sería olvidarme de los cómo y por que…ya no tenía tiempo para eso, debía enfocarme en el hoy…y en él.

Solo me quedaba una duda que no podía esperar-cómo supiste que Alice abandonó la isla por esa razón? Y en qué lo hizo? Se supone que el bote no esta aquí-su sonrisa se amplio-jajaja el duende tenía razón, eres inteligente-al ver mi expresión continuó de inmediato-no te ofendas Bella por favor, ahórrame el tener que pedirte disculpas, mira, lo supe porque yo también tengo un don…leí en ella todo lo que te conté

Sin querer una de mis manos fue directo a cubrir mi boca pero no pude evitar que mi exclamación de sorpresa se oyera

-leo las mentes Bella, de todo ser pensante en la tierra, de todos ellos …salvo la tuya-abrí la boca dispuesta a hablar pero no me dejó

-y no me preguntes por qué, basta y sobra con mi incertidumbre-agregó pasándose la mano por las hebras cobrizas de su sien en lo que reconocí como una señal de frustración en el, inspiró profundamente una y otra vez hasta que al fin habló.

-deberías irte a dormir Bella-comentó suavemente, sus cambios de humor eran tan frecuentes que lograban marearme pero aún así adoraba cada rasgo de su carácter-te acompañaré a la casa, vamos-emprendió el camino sin verme siquiera, tuve la impresión de que quería perderme de vista… pero eran mis dos días, no los suyos

-no iré-esas dos palabras hicieron que se detenga inmediatamente y voltee hacia mí, a la luz de la luna su silueta parecía de plata, exhaló exageradamente antes de hablar con voz peligrosamente baja-debes dormir, eso no va a debate-

-y lo haré…pero en la cabaña-pude percibir la furia que emanaba de su cuerpo, me apresuré a explicar-es que el arrullo de la cascada me tranquiliza…y Alice no está…por favor?-supliqué

Mordí mi labio inferior de la angustia que me provocaba la espera ,esos segundos se hicieron interminables-andando-escupió cortante, no lo hice esperar y me lancé disparada al camino que conducía a la casita, me concentré en borrar la inmensa sonrisa que lucía mi rostro…pero fracasé totalmente.

El lugar estaba impregnado de su esencia, se veía tan acogedor iluminado sólo por una lámpara que el había encendido al entrar, deslicé mi mano por el suave tapizado del sofá-dormirás en la cama Bella-sentenció

-no quiero molestarte, me quedare aquí-contigo es lo que hubiera querido decir

-yo no duermo…nunca…satisfecha?-claro que no, pero no era tan tonta como para seguir provocándolo.

-como quieras, buenas noches-no esperé su respuesta y me zambullí en el dormitorio.

No se cuanto tiempo pasó, pudieron ser segundos pero para mi era una vida entera, una larga vida, me concentré en oír cualquier sonido proveniente de la sala pero nada, hubiera jurado que no había nadie allí sino fuera por el burbujeo emocionado de mi sangre y los errantes latidos de mi exaltado corazón, mi cuerpo entero pulsaba ante su existencia…no había barrera física que impidiera sentir la presencia de mi amado, sonreí ante la naturalidad con que lo había pensado…sentido… me revolví una vez más entre la nube de sábanas hasta quedar de lado mirando hacia el ventanal, la luz de la luna llena le otorgaba un tinte surrealista al paisaje, la noche era hermosa , demasiado para desperdiciarla durmiendo, de un salto me levanté y fui donde Edward con la sonrisa que se negaba a abandonar mi rostro

Permaneció en silencio mientras me acercaba a su oscura silueta recortada sobre el vidrio idéntico al del dormitorio, me detuve a escasos centímetros de él , cada poro de mi cuerpo se erizaba ante su figura, me sentía brillar cerca suyo, sabía que mi cabello lucía enmarañado pero nada importaba ante el impacto que causaba en mí-no tengo sueño-le confesé con timidez , bajé mi mirada intimidada por el brillo de la suya.

Levantó mi barbilla con su frío dedo, espero pacientemente hasta que mis traicioneros párpados se rindieron y descubrieron mis ojos fascinados, observó cuidadosamente cada detalle de mí rostro y figura derritiendo el halo de vergüenza y timidez donde quiera que pasara su mirada.

Dio un largo suspiro antes de hablar-que quieres hacer entonces Bella-su hálito fresco y fragante bañó mi tez dejándome mareada, no se de que recóndito rincón de mí salió la respuesta pero brotó de mis labios antes de pensarlo siquiera- quiero que cumplas la promesa que me hiciste-su ceño fruncido hizo que las palabras se agolpen en mi boca-me mostraras tus preferidos…eso dijiste-

-mmm, vaya que prometí cosas eh? deberé cerrar la boca de ahora en adelante-me encantaba su animo distendido, no era común en él-bien…pero el stereo esta en el dormitorio-

No lo dejé dudar-pues nadie esta durmiendo allí, no habrá quejas-

-para verte tan frágil eres sumamente atrevida-el tono jocoso sumado a la sonrisa mortal apretaron aún mas el nudo en mi estomago-muy bien …las damas primero-caminé delante suyo lo más erguida que pude, pero la dignidad y el orgullo me abandonaron al enredarme con la pata del sofá, a punto de tocar el piso unos fríos brazos lo impidieron-gra..cias-balbuceé como tonta al encontrarme tan cercana a sus ojos de sangre no pude despegar la mirada de ellos, eran profundos, oscuros, atrayentes, eran como un abismo al que quisieras lanzarte sin vacilar…aunque fuera el fin..mi fin.

-estás bien?- la voz suave y la expresión impávida…pero el no se veía mejor que yo… sonreí internamente al percibir su turbación perfectamente identificable en esas atrayentes tinieblas rojas…las mariposas escaparon de mi estómago hacia todo mi cuerpo … oh Dios

Me incorporó con infinito cuidado y alcancé el dormitorio al fin, mis mariposas internas se agitaron , como pude tragué saliva intentando parecer relajada cuando sentía lo opuesto –soy toda oídos-ridícula frase en el ambiente cargado de tensión, mejor me hubiera callado..

-que esperas de mí?-debió leer el pánico en mis ojos porque sonrió de inmediato-que música , que intérprete-quedé totalmente distraída con el rumbo que habían tomado mis pensamientos a su primera pregunta…rumbos definitivamente inapropiados como excitantes…céntrate Bella.

-mmm clásico supongo, a juzgar por las partituras en tu cuarto, pero no quiero adivinar mejor dímelo tú- habla y déjame solo mirarte

Los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho resaltaban sus antebrazos tonificados y lustrosos –Elvis- soltó

–quién?-no podía ser cierto

-Bella, no sabes quien es Elvis?...Presley-agregó como quien le explica a un tonto

-se quien es!...es sólo que no me lo esperaba-estaba aun mas sorprendida cuanto más lo asimilaba

-por qué no? …acaso a alguien no le gusta?-su tono petulante era una octava más alta

-nunca me hubiera imaginado que te gustaba el rock!-no pude evitar la imagen mental del magnífico Edward bailando el "rock de la cárcel" en el atuendo rayado en blanquinegro…la carcajada siguiente era casi obligatoria…me doblé de tanta risa.

Al incorporarme me golpeó el cambio de ambiente, sentí mucho frío de repente, recién entonces fui consciente de la magra ropa de dormir que llevaba…pero eso nada tenía que ver…el frío provenía de él. No tendría el tiempo suficiente para adaptarme a sus cambios de ánimo..daba igual para mí…amaba cada rasgo suyo. Lo observé con mi interior apretado y tembloroso, no me perdonaría si había arruinado el momento relajado que vivimos apenas hace unos minutos, di algo Bella por Dios –lo siento Edward, no te molestes por favor-

-no lo estoy-nuevamente el cambio en su actitud, sonrió suavemente –deberé aleccionarte en cuanto a Elvis, no puedo permitir que desconozcas sus baladas, escucharás mi preferida-si juntara todas las estrellas y las sumara al sol no brillarían tanto como esa sonrisa - " cant help falling in love with you"- que? mi corazón se paró un mini segundo para luego despegar como si quisiera fugarse de mi pecho, mis manos se unieron sobre él tratando de calmarlo

-te sientes bien?- caminó hacia mí preocupado…no! no te acerques…

-si , e…stoy bien-retrocedí mientras balbuceando…que debería decirle? Es solo que oír de esos labios perfectos el nombre de la canción " no puedo evitar enamorarme de ti" causo estragos en mi interior? claro que no…seguí retrocediendo como idiota abrumada por mis pensamientos, al menos pude quitar las manos de mi pecho…el corazón pudo más que ellas.

-la escuchamos entonces?- apenas me compongo y ahora la sonrisa de lado? alguien que me ayude por favor

-si -esa vocecita lastimera era mía? …maldición

Un solo click y la melodía empezó a sonar…el primer acorde de violines me puso la piel de gallina…esto sería muy duro…mis piernas siguieron retrocediendo hasta acabar sentada a los pies de la cama, es que ni siquiera podría conservar la dignidad?

El primer verso me llevó hasta su rostro, tenía los ojos cerrados, su expresión de disfrute plantó en mi boca una sonrisa, podría quedarme toda la vida observándolo así , daría lo que fuera porque siempre tuviera ese semblante, la ronca voz de Elvis me emocionó hasta los huesos, las lagrimas brotaron refrescando mi acalorada piel, la letra caló profundo en mi alma enamorada…y es que yo respiraba por Edward, hablaba, reía, pensaba, vivía…y moriría por él.

Tan conmovida como estaba no repare en el final de la canción, sus fríos pulgares enjugaron mis lagrimas con dulzura, el era un epítome de opuestos, lo claro y lo oscuro, lo sutil y lo bestial, mi todo y mi nada.

-decir que me gustó no le hace justicia a lo que sentí con la canción…gracias por compartirla conmigo- tiró firmemente de mi mano hasta ponerme de pie- su toque tiñó de rojo mi rostro

el abismo en su mirada otra vez me hipnotizaba, me llamaba, me gritaba que me zambulla en el, su voz se coló en medio de mi delirio

-ya que te ha gustado, me concederías el placer de bailar conmigo mi tema favorito?- Oh no, como era predecible colapsé al instante , sus brazos nuevamente acudieron a mi rescate justo antes de que tocara el piso, sus manos firmes en mi cintura no colaboraron a disminuir el temblor de mis piernas

Asentí sin poder articular palabra pero debía alertarlo –ehm…antes debo decirte algo-moría de vergüenza…ojalá hubiera obedecido a René cuando quería mandarme a aprender danzas…pero como fuere…ninguna impericia o vergüenza me haría desdeñar esta oportunidad de estar entre sus brazos, vacilé un instante hasta que lo solté-no se bailar-listo, ahora a esperar su risa o su burla…pero nada, una vez más me sorprendió-eso no importa Bella, sólo quien te lleva-afirmó uno de sus brazos en mi cintura y encerró mi mano en la suya y no pude mas que estar absolutamente de acuerdo con sus palabras

Lenta y sensualmente me guió al sonido de los violines, el pulso disparado fluía hacia mis entrañas, acerco su rostro cerrando los escasos centímetros que nos separaban, su gélido aliento derritió lo poco que quedaba en pie dentro mío cuando al cadencioso movimiento de caderas que el llamaba bailar le agregó la magia de cantar al oído los versos que tanto me habían conmovido:

**Los sabios dicen que solo los tontos se apuran**

**pero, no puedo evitar enamorarme de ti**

**debo quedarme?, será un pecado?**

**no puedo evitar enamorarme de ti**

**Mientras los ríos fluyen suavemente hacia el mar**

**Cariño así es, algunas cosas están destinadas a suceder**

**toma mi mano , mi vida entera también**

**porque no puedo evitar enamorarme de ti**

Nada en la monótona vida que llevaba me había preparado para esto, ni siquiera mi imaginación más vívida, las sensaciones me impactaron como una bola de demolición…ardor…las mariposas internas revueltas cuan torbellino…mi sangre hecha furia…mi pobre corazón sobreestimulado…lo sentía aullar en mi sien, en mis oídos… ahí donde el adormecía con su canto de ángel mi cordura y razón llenándome de ansia y de urgencia …un cambio se gestaba …los sentidos primaron sobre todo lo demás…inhalé profundamente y me llené de su fragancia girando sensualmente sin cesar, el apretó el abrazo y le correspondí, su inmensa mano desplegada en mi espalda aceleró mi respiración, retiro apenas su rostro para observarme de cerca, la danza sensual seguía su curso… el canto también…con voluntad propia mi mano acarició la palidez de su rostro, recorrí los finos surcos en su frente, la nariz perfecta,cuando llegué a su boca calló, mis dedos se regodearon en esos labios inmejorables colándose luego entre las puertas de su aliento…a mi respiración acelerada se le unió la suya…errática…embriagada de su olor, hechizada por su voz, colmada mi visión de su belleza, fascinada por la tersura de su piel …ahora me urgía probar su sabor…con esfuerzo dejé su boca y deslicé el índice en la mía para libar de su néctar…era exquisito…fresco, suave, dulce, de inmediato quise más…era totalmente adictivo, miré sus labios deseando saciar mi sed …sostuvo mi rostro firmemente hasta que lo miré a los ojos y allí estaba…mi deseo reflejado en ellos…la tensión se hacía insostenible, pude ver una sombra de duda en él pero sólo fue un destello …al fin…los sentidos primaron sobre todo lo demás…

Sus labios trazaron una tenue línea desde su oreja hasta su barbilla, el pánico a que no tomara mi boca sumado al anhelo hicieron que rodeara su cuello con mis brazos pegándome a él. Al instante me apretó haciendo que sintiera la fuerza de su cuerpo y su rígida masculinidad en mi abdomen, su boca rozo apenas la comisura de la mía para luego deslizar su lengua provocativamente entre mis labios para entreabrirlos, un millón de estrellas estallaron en mi interior, suspiré emocionada y lo deje hacer lo que el quisiera.

La seda en mi espalda fue el indicador de que de algún modo llegamos hasta la cama, su boca se movía con destreza sobre la mía, persuadiendo, avanzando lentamente, sus labios fríos vertían fuego líquido en mis venas haciendo pulsar cada rincón de mis extremidades. Sin pensar en las consecuencias respondí a su diestra incitación entrelazando mi lengua hinchada y caliente a la de él una y otra vez, un sonido gutural escapo de sus labios en mi boca al mismo tiempo que sus manos elevaron mis caderas moviéndolas arriba y abajo rozando su dura entrepierna, pensar que mi inexperto toque lo ponía de esa manera era el afrodisíaco mas potente que hubiera podido concebir

Me tensé contra él, besándolo febrilmente, debería avergonzarme pensé vagamente, pero las sensaciones eran demasiado abrumadoras, intentó alejarse suavemente pero me aferré a él –Bella…debes respirar- su gentileza no hizo más que atizar mi fuego…aún así me ruboricé

Deslizó un mechón de cabello detrás de mi oreja regaba de besos mi rostro y cuello, una tibia y agradable sensación comenzó a formarse en la boca del estómago, cerré los ojos cuando el lamió rítmicamente mi palpitante yugular, me removí buscando su proximidad, el calor se instaló en mi centro llamando al placer.-el parecía estar en todas partes, sus manos en mis hombros, descendiendo por mis brazos hasta la curva de la cintura y cadera, su toque imprimía magia en mi acalorada piel dejándome temblorosa y anhelante de más, me sentí vacía cuando se separo para ponerse de lado…observaba mis pechos hinchados por la excitación , apenas disimulados por la corta camiseta de dormir, el hambre en su expresión reverberó en mi centro empapado, los erizados pezones se volvieron rígidos botones ante su intenso escrutinio-desde que te ví me he preguntado como se verían- aspiré profundamente ante esa confesión inesperada...con timidez pero sin dudarlo me deshice de la camiseta, bajé la mirada intimidada –tan hermosos…tan llenos…tan blancos… tan suaves…-acercó ambas manos hasta cubrirlos tuve que sostenerme con los brazos extendidos hacia atrás del impacto de su tacto…-me pregunto si su sabor es tan apetecible como se ven- no…por favor…estoy segura de que no lo soportaré pensé al ver descender su cabeza hacia ellos…cerrar los ojos a la vez que un gemido brotó desde mi garganta fue inevitable cuando los cubrió con su boca –ahh…dulce Bella…crestas sublimes-su lengua delineaba el contorno de areolas llevándome al límite-oh..Edward…quiero…quiero..-

-dime que quieres princesa-murmuraba sin abandonar mis senos

Me incorporé lo suficiente para desabrochar su camisa, mis dedos no respondían por lo que con un gemido de frustración se incorporó y se liberó de todas sus prendas salvo sus boxers negros.

-puedo…tocarte?- mi agitada respiración me impedía coordinar las palabras, tomó mis manos y las apoyó en su pecho de mármol, la firmeza de sus músculos contrastaba con lo satinado de su piel, lo acaricie ansiosa-derrites mi frialdad allí donde tocas Bella-su voz ronca de deseo me alentó a descender hacia sus abdominales esculpidos recorrí con mis dedos la cuadrícula perfecta en su vientre hasta llegar al elástico de su abultada prenda íntima, esa visión tensó mi interior en caliente anticipación, lo deseaba dentro mío, que me hiciera suya era una necesidad urgente, fundirme en él era mi verdadera última voluntad. Nuevamente llenó mi boca de su aliento, mis gemidos se hicieron febriles, me consumía la pasión, lo recorrí con mis manos y abracé con mis piernas, colmé su cuello y pecho de besos ardientes, el atormentaba mi vientre con su lengua una y otra vez, mis dedos enredados en esa melena cobriza que tanto amaba, sorbía de mi ombligo haciéndome enloquecer-Edward…por favor!-

-que quieres princesita- oh… esa voz

-no…no lo sé- mi voz agónica reflejando el tumulto interno

-lo se preciosa…yo se lo que quieres… te lo daré- un segundo susurro de tela después el breve short yacía junto a al mínimo bikini en el piso hechos pedazos.

Acarició el interior de mis muslos –pura seda… tersa… fragante-murmuraba seductoramente mientras besaba sin descanso mis piernas elevándolas para alcanzar el hueco detrás de las rodillas, solté un grito cuando su lengua tomo posesión de ese lugar, arrodillado como estaba la visión de su masculinidad presionando contra el algodón del boxer era un paisaje arrobador, acaricie su muslo y me atreví mas allá…pose mi mano vacilante sobre su miembro …un escalofrío recorrió toda mi anatomía antes de convertirse en furioso fuego.

Solo un momento después se había librado de la barrera que impedía tocarlo a mi antojo…oh Dios…el era…colosal…un verdadero hombre en todo el sentido de la palabra…con sumo cuidado toqué íntimamente y por primera vez a un hombre…al hombre de mi vida , era duro…frío y sedoso…un suspiro audible brotó de su boca cuando dulcemente tomé su miembro con ambas manos recorriéndolo de principio a fin –oh..nena…lo haces bien-la idea de esa vasta masculinidad dentro mío se sintió como una puntada de placer en mi zona más sensible.

Abruptamente me encontré acostada nuevamente-relájate cariño-murmuró sobre mi boca, relajarme? Dios …sentía la presión en mi interior gritando por liberación

Extendió mis piernas temblorosas una junto a la otra, la expectación flotaba en el ambiente, mi pecho subía y bajaba como si hubiera corrido una maratón…acarició tiernamente el ángulo entre mis muslos haciéndome lanzar un aullido de deleite, instintivamente quise abrir mis piernas pero me lo impidió-Edward!-chillé

-shhh relájate –me animaba pero yo estaba descolocada

Sentí su mano en mi monte de Venus trazando círculos con sus dedos hasta que separó levemente mis labios y su boca capturó mi clítoris …la avalancha de gozo y satisfacción barrió todo lo demás, el mundo podría acabarse en este momento y a mi no me importaría, cuando pensaba que no podría haber mayor placer la fricción de su lengua volvía a escribir nuevos parámetros- exquisito botón de rosa…dulce…tibio…ah Bella…eres un manjar digno de los dioses- lamía …besaba…chupaba…no podía resistirlo más…la tensión en mis entrañas era insoportable….el placer era irresistible, necesitaba liberación…ya

-Edward…no…puedo- mi quejido fue entendido

Todo giró en un segundo y me ví montada sobre él, verlo desde este ángulo era asombroso, su miembro rozando mi puerta era intoxicante…no soportaba mas demora, -mírame, de verdad quieres hacerlo dulce Bella?-

Su gentileza, el deseo en sus ojos, y mi amor por él dieron las respuesta…solo asentí

Izó lentamente mis caderas, contuve la respiración y sentí introducirse dentro de mí, el latigazo de dolor llenó mi mente aplacando mi urgencia y tensando violentamente mi cuerpo , un grito de dolor fluyó sin que pueda detenerlo.

-Edward!...me..duele-sollocé, las lágrimas bañaron mis mejillas

-shh, tranquila amor mío…confías en mí?- el seguía en mí aunque inmóvil- claro que sí-

Empujó un poco más profundo…otro latigazo de dolor…me tensé nuevamente…el era inmenso…más lagrimas se derramaron de mis ojos

-muévete Bella…muévete con el dolor…confía en mí…no dejes que el dolor te esconda el placer que está detrás de el-retrocedió solo un poco pero ansié tenerlo aun mas profundo…descendí sobre él lentamente abrazando su masculinidad con mi interior adolorido-ahhh…sí!-allí estaba…una muestra del placer que me esperaba-ah!-

-sí Bella…hazlo…doblega el dolor y ponlo a tus pies…conviértelo en placer...-sus gemidos me brindaban confianza…el era un ser magnífico y yo lo hacia gozar, moví mis caderas hacia delante y atrás, ya desaparecido el dolor y bienvenido el placer

Sus manos tomaron mis pechos torturándolos hasta hacer que mi ritmo era frenético, sus susurros amorosos me llevaban mas arriba aún, fuego, dicha, regocijo…-eres perfecta, el mayor tesoro que alguna vez haya sido encontrado…y eres mía-empujaba salvajemente posesivo –solo mía-

Se incorporó hasta quedar sentado, lo sentí completamente dentro en esta posición , la fricción de sus vaivenes me enloquecía, fundidos en uno sólo, así me sentí cuando me atrajo hasta quedar prácticamente pegados, enredé mis manos en su pelo y bebí de su boca fresca para calmar el incendio en mí, nuestras caderas se movían coordinadamente en busca de más,

-apriétame Bella- pidió entre gemidos, ajusté mis músculos internos y el se estremeció , el intensificó el ritmo de sus acometidas hasta que sentí que un fuego líquido me invadía y me aferré a él como si fuera el único soporte sólido en este vertiginoso mundo, estábamos sumergidos en esta arrolladora marea ascendente que desató miles de reacciones individuales en cada nervio , el se tensó y gritó en éxtasis absoluto vertiéndose en mi interior , soltando un largo suspiro ya no pude soportarlo y me dejé arrastrar hasta el final.

Me desplomé totalmente exhausta sobre mi amado Edward , las lágrimas volvieron a fluir a borbotones pero de felicidad esta vez, nunca me sentí tan plena como hoy…tan mujer…tan suya…- fundidos en uno sólo-susurré agotada antes de quedar dormida en sus brazos.

Ed pov

Exhausta cayó rendida en mis brazos, aun dentro de ella la observé dormir maravillado por lo que habíamos compartido hace minutos, enrollé en mi dedo unas hebras del sedoso cabello oscuro, ella se había entregado sin reservas, amándome apasionadamente, dejando de lado sus temores y su naturaleza para dejarme maravillado…ella había logrado con su dulzura, su genio, su picardía, su atrevimiento, su pasión, su amor…ella había logrado lo que jamás hubiera imaginado…ella había logrado hacerme sentir un hombre…vivo.

La acomodé sobre las almohadas y cubrí la fragilidad de su desnudez con blanca seda- duerme ángel mío- deposité un casto beso en su frente, sentí un nudo cerrar mi garganta ante las emociones que esta frágil niña despertaba en mí, me acerqué a su oído para decirle ahora lo que mi cobardía no podría permitir después- No puedo evitar enamorarme de ti-

**Gracias a las que siguen leyendo mi fic, a las nuevas, a las que me agregaron a alertas y favoritos, pero fundamentalmente gracias a las que dejan comentario.**

**Aprovecho también para salvar una omisión del capítulo anterior. Allí cité textualmente unos párrafos del poema de Gabriela Mistral "El beso", léanlo completo que es genial.**

**Espero que les haya gustado . besos **

**grisel**


	13. Paradiso perdutto

Fran ojalá te guste. Todo tuyo. Griss

Capitulo 12. Paradiso Perdutto

Bella pov.

La suave y fresca brisa acarició mi espalda desnuda provocándome un delicioso escalofrío, aspiré profundamente al percibir el aroma fuerte y fresco que llenó mi nariz…enterré el rostro en la blanda almohada para ahogar la sonrisa de deleite que dibujaron mis labios…esta sensación de plenitud y satisfacción categórica sería lo que llamaban felicidad absoluta? …no lo creo…para ello faltaría la esperanza…y esa palabra no tenía cabida aquí, reprimí rápidamente ese pensamiento negativo, debía regirme por el ahora, vivir como si fuera el último día de mi vida…y lo era. Giré en la mullida cama hasta quedar viendo al techo y me dejé invadir de los recuerdos de la pasada noche…la más feliz de mi vida sin duda…y la más agotadora…Edward era un amante insaciable…me llevó una y otra vez al clímax para luego caer agotada en sus brazos.

Donde estaría ahora? Me hubiera encantado que fuera lo primero que viera al despertar, debía buscarlo ahora mismo…me producía un dolor físico estar lejos de él, de un salto me incorporé dispuesta a vestirme pero los trozos de mi ropa yacían dispersos por la habitación.

-creo que ya no servirán de mucho-susurró sorprendiéndome desde la puerta vidriada

-eso parece-respondí avergonzada recordando mi ávido comportamiento en la madrugada.

Un segundo después se alzaba frente a mi su silueta impecable y negra, ajustó la sabana sobre mi pecho delicadamente -supongo que debí haberte buscado algo que ponerte en la casa grande, podría ir y…-no!-lo interrumpí con desesperación, por nada del mundo me separaría de él hoy…solo asintió clavando su mirada en mi yugular palpitante-usaré algo tuyo otra vez…si no te molesta -agregué ante su silencio

-como gustes-su voz enronqueció a la par que su mirada fue se oscureciendo-te daré privacidad para que atiendas tus necesidades, estaré esperando en el jardín- susurró haciendo gala de su caballerosidad

-gracias-parecíamos extraños e indiferentes, si no fuera por el fuego crepitante en las pupilas de ambos

Una vez más me encontré frente al espejo vestida de Edward, pero la imagen que me devolvía no se parecía en nada a la que recordaba, esta vez mis mejillas estaban encendidas, mis ojos destellaban luces, mis labios hinchados y rojos por sus besos, mi cabello húmedo por la ducha reciente añoraba enredarse en sus hábiles dedos. Con prisa salí al incipiente amanecer, el arrullo de la cascada unido al canto de los zorzales me dieron la bienvenida…y Edward…por supuesto.

-definitivamente no hay mejor atuendo para una mujer que la ropa de un hombre- paseó lánguidamente su mirada deteniéndose sugestivamente en cada curva revelada.

-la ropa de "su" hombre Edward- lo corregí antes de poder refrenarme.

-en eso llevas toda la razón- conmocionada por su tono seductor tomé su mano extendida y me deje llevar por el angosto sendero muerta de curiosidad

-adonde vamos?- su indisimulado entusiasmo me intrigaba aun mas

-a desayunar, ya casi llegamos…cierra los ojos- me detuve de inmediato-no se…no me gustan las sorpresas-la aprehensión se instalo en la boca del estomago

-confía en mi Bella- diablos! esa mirada ilusionada era mi perdición, cerré los ojos de inmediato.

-bien hecho, ahora respira profundo y dime que hueles-lo hice un par de veces-mmm

- huele a ti-

-no es lo que esperaba oír…no los abras aún, te ayudaré- un segundo después pude aspirar una esencia fuerte, fresca-que es? no la reconozco…pero me gusta-

- quería que conocieras uno de mis dos aromas favoritos en el mundo, es menta- sin aviso su expresión se torno molesta-no se porque se me ocurrió algo tan estúpido Bella, olvídalo- avanzó un par de pasos antes de poder alcanzarlo y tomarlo de la camisa, se detuvo automáticamente pero sin mirarme-gracias…también la menta es ahora uno de mis dos aromas favoritos- su fría mano acarició mi rostro mientras se acercaba, me puse de puntillas para alcanzar su boca a mitad de camino y me perdí en esos labios de miel, sus dedos complacieron el deseo de mis cabellos enredándose en su espesura, su lengua delineó el borde de mis labios provocando que mi boca se abriera gustosa para recibir su apasionada exploración , absorbí su aliento una y otra vez hasta perderme en la marea de sensaciones ...se alejó solo lo necesario para permitirme respirar mas no era la única necesidad apremiante, estaba segura que nunca podría saciarme de el. Sin soltar nuestras manos seguimos caminado, el sonido del torrente de agua se percibía mas cercano hasta que el majestuoso salto podía verse a unos pocos metros, una vez mas la belleza de la isla me conmovía- no me canso de contemplarla, gracias por traerme aquí-

- deja de agradecer y mira lo que prepare para ti…debes alimentarte…espero que te guste- señaló hacia un pequeño claro tapizado de verde profundo y sumamente aromático y sobre el cual descansaba una bandeja con frutas dispuestas artesanalmente - es un colchón de mentas!- exclamé sonriente

-las frutas son para ti, la menta para mí- la sonrisa seductora de mil voltios en su esplendor

Hundiéndome en la fragante suavidad verde ataqué los gajos de naranja y mango, no reparé antes en el apetito que sentía, debía ser por la energía consumida horas antes, me encendí de inmediato solo al evocarlo, de inmediato me encontré ante su mirada sorprendida, me ruboricé hasta las raíces de los cabellos al darme cuenta que el jugo de las frutas se escurrió de mi boca hacia empapando la negra camiseta- debes pensar que soy una cochina para comer, lo siento, estaba distraída-el calor en mis mejillas aumentó cuando nuevamente las imágenes de la noche de amor

-nunca observé a un humano comer…creo que es una experiencia sumamente sensual…todos tus movimientos son fascinantes- recorrió con su dedo mi labio inferior, cerré los ojos cuando se dirigió hacia la barbilla húmeda para volverlos a abrir justo a tiempo de verlo chupar su pulgar muy cuidadosamente, oh dios este hombre podía provocarme una combustión instantánea sin siquiera tocarme, tuve que contenerme para no hacer el ridículo de saltar sobre el.

-mmm, no esta mal, aunque no se compara con tu sabor – la intensidad de su mirada quemó mi piel, la seducción en sus palabras desataron las débiles ataduras con que contenía mi deseo de ese hombre y la Bella atrevida e irreverente que despertó en esta isla se abrió paso a empellones tomando el dominio absoluto de mi voluntad.

Me tumbe cuan larga era sobre la fresca hierba sin despegar mis ojos de su silueta, el me observaba cauteloso –Edward, dijiste que tenias dos olores favoritos en todo el mundo, cual es el otro?-

arranco una brizna y la acerco a su nariz para aspirar audiblemente antes de contestar –definitivamente ningún olor se compara al tuyo- no hizo el menor intento para ocultar la libido en sus ojos, yo solo pude respirar agitadamente al ritmo de mi disparado corazón, cerré los ojos abrumada de pronto por todo lo que el me hacia vivir.

-dime que piensas Bella-

Sin despegar mi mirada de sus pupilas carmesí abrí mi corazón para él- cuando la vida te ofrece un sueño que supera ampliamente cualquiera de tus expectativas no es razonable lamentarse de su conclusión, aunque ese sueño dure tan poco…eso solo lo hace aun mas valioso para mí-

De un salto se puso de pie para darme la espalda, -no sabes lo que dices, yo soy un ser despreciable…y tu solo una niña inocente y estúpida!- odiaba que se refiriera a mi de esa manera, sin dudarlo me quité de un tirón lo escaso de mi vestuario y arranque un puñado de las fragantes hierbas.

-que demonios haces Bella!-

-mírame Edward-le exigí, sorprendentemente cedió y lo hizo, sorpresa, calor, incredulidad, mas calor, ansia, fuego…y sí…allí también estaba lo que yo buscaba, tímido y oculto pero profundos y poderosos sus sentimientos hacia mí…los reconocí antes que el tuviera tiempo de vedarlos.

Mis pasos me llevaron hacia él –que haces Bella- entrecerró los ojos valorando mis acciones, estaba completamente desconcertado, me reí mentalmente ante su incertidumbre.

-froto mi cuerpo con menta para ti- sugestivamente deslicé la hierba por mi cuello, mis pechos, mi vientre…nunca llegué a mis muslos.

-Eres el ser mas peligroso que tuve que enfrentar en un siglo-murmuraba entrecortadamente sobre mi cuello haciéndome vibrar, sus manos incansables

y avezadas seguían el camino que su boca trazaba en mi piel ardiente, caímos al suelo en una confusión de piernas, besos urgentes, dulces y apasionados, besos que excitaban, que exigían , que poseían

-ah…olor a Bella y menta, es como una droga para mí…que me has hecho…no encuentro la fuerza necesaria para mantenerme alejado de ti-

-entonces no lo hagas-respondí con el corazón en mi puño

Me besó de nuevo y acarició mi entrepierna húmeda y dispuesta, entonces supe que esta vez no habría juegos previos, estábamos demasiado excitados, tomé su miembro entre mis manos y el profirió un gemido profundo y grave desde lo profundo de su garganta, se colocó sobre mí apoyando su peso sobre los brazos, la anticipación me consumió, cerré los ojos y me abrí a el como las caléndulas al ojo del sol

-Bella?- la urgencia en su voz era exquisita

-mmmm…- hace unos minutos había dejado de pensar para rendirme a lo sensorial

-abre los ojos- negué con la cabeza sonriendo-no puedo- apúrate Edward rugía mi carne, elevé mis caderas refregándome contra el descaradamente al percibir que su sexo glacial se tornaba cada vez mas tibio en respuesta a mis movimientos- ábrelos nena…antes que me hagas colapsar- obedecí sin dejar de menearme frenéticamente…mi clítoris al rojo vivo…como pude pregunté-por qué?-

-porque quiero verlos al entrar en ti- contestó hundiéndose en mi interior en llamas-necesito el erotismo en el chocolate de tu mirada, sentir los compulsivos movimientos de tu cuerpo pidiendo por mas, quiero derretir la pasión y el hambre que me provocas con tu calor-

Nos acompasamos hasta ser uno sólo pero no pude sostenerle la mirada cuando inmovilizó mis caderas para inmovilizarme mientras se deslizaba hasta casi abandonar mi centro para luego llenarme con fuerza calando mas profundo con cada acometida…no pude ahogar los gritos que se abrieron camino entre mis labios, solo pude sujetar su cuello y esforzarme en respirar, apreté mis piernas alrededor de su cintura, no quería dejarlo ir ni que acabara el placer rayano al dolor que me hacia experimentar, pero era demasiado para mí, mi cuerpo entero se convulsiono al sentir los espasmos en mi vientre pulsar y pulsar hasta que una ultima estocada unida a la danza sensual de su lengua en mi boca recreando sus movimientos pélvicos hicieron que estallara en miles de luces de colores con un orgasmo intenso y prolongado que absorbió el gruñido del suyo apenas un segundo después.

Descansó su rostro en la curva de mi cuello ruborizado un momento hasta quedar tumbado sobre su costado sin dejar de regar de tiernos besos desde la clavícula hasta mi garganta. Lánguida, agotada y feliz una sonrisa se planto en mi rostro –de que te ríes?-

-solo recordaba tus palabras hacia mi…y es que no me siento ni muy niña ni muy estúpida en este momento- mi sonrisa se amplio al ver su expresión de niño reprendido, pero fiel a sus rotundos cambios de humor sus ojos se oscurecieron mientras la sonrisa de mil voltios aparecía en toda su gloria – te daré lo que te mereces, toma aire Bella- un segundo después se lanzó hacia la cascada sujetándome contra su pecho, cerré los ojos preparándome para el impacto que llegó en un estruendo frío y oscuro, seguido del silencio de la profundidad, me aferré a su cuello como una lapa hasta que al fin salimos a la superficie, aparté los mechones enredados que cubrían mi rostro para encontrarme con la sonrisa mas ancha que le había visto, me aseguraría que no fuera la ultima de ese día –cual es la gracia Edward- pregunté haciéndome la enfadada – es que te ves de lo mas graciosa con el cabello así, deja que el agua te peine, échate hacia atrás, te sostendré- contemplé el límpido añil del cielo, fascinada por las formas de las nubes antes que se abrieran para dejar pasar los rayos del astro rey …me incorporé a tiempo de sorprenderlo mirando mis pechos expuestos salpicados de puntos de brillo y color como si fuera una extensión de la piel de mi amado a la luz del sol que ahora irradiaba su luz y calor a pleno – así de bonita me vería si fuera como tú?- tomo mi rostro entre sus manos húmedas, serio, intenso- eres infinitamente más hermosa -se acercó hasta apenas rozar sus labios en los míos con el beso más dulce y tierno –nunca vuelvas a pensar en algo así, la sola idea que perdieras la llama de tu vida y la luz de tu alma para convertirte en un ser como yo es repulsiva- un mar de emociones cruzo por su cara antes de ser disfrazadas de indiferencia.

-dime Bella, has pensado en cómo se vería el paraíso? Crees en él?-

-pues…sí, creo en el paraíso y el infierno supongo- dejé escapar una risita nerviosa, de verdad me intrigaba adonde quería llegar con este tema, me hundí un poco más en el agua, tal vez el estuviera acostumbrado a nadar desnudo pero su mirada me ponía bastante nerviosa-por que me preguntas eso? Acaso tu no crees?-

-no es momento para discutir eso Bella, solo dime como te lo imaginas-

.-bueno, la verdad es que no soy muy imaginativa, tal vez unas nubes blancas y suaves y luz y eso- sonreí tontamente- que aburrido se ve mi paraíso verdad?-

-de modo que lo imaginas en el cielo entonces…quisiera que conocieras el mío Bella-sus manos acariciando mi cintura eran el único contacto pero basto para estremecerme de ansia.-como gustes- mi voz era apenas un susurro ronco

-deberemos nadar por debajo de la cascada unos pocos metros-no sé porque pero un nudo se apretó en la boca del estomago, agite los brazos para mantenerme a flote

-tranquila, será rápido, confías en mi?...discúlpame no fue justo preguntarte eso cuando mañana…-claro que confío en ti, vamos-lo interrumpí de inmediato, mañana era una palabra prohibida, ni siquiera quería pensarla.

-nadaremos hasta llegar al chorro de agua, allí tomaras aire y me dejaras guiarte si?-

-ok, vamos- nadamos uno junto al otro con suaves brazadas, el era tan magnífico, era imposible quitarle los ojos de encima, trague litros de agua por la distracción, estaba segura que él se divertía de lo lindo con mi torpeza. En breve estuvimos en la base de la monumental columna de agua, elevó su voz por encima del ensordecedor sonido-lista?-

Asentí antes de llenar de aire mis pulmones, un suspiro después buceaba llevada por sus manos ancladas en mi cuerpo, atravesamos una estrecha escotadura de piedra apenas visible por las burbujas del agua batiente para luego dirigirnos velozmente hacia la superficie, afortunadamente ya que mis pulmones me quemaban del esfuerzo.

-hemos llegado Bella, respira- me dejó sobre la escasa arena que cubría el suelo rocoso, me incliné sobre mis rodillas hasta recuperar un ritmo cardiaco decente pero fue imposible , esa posición no hizo más que hacerme mas consciente que nunca de la desnudez de ambos, como si hubiera leído mis pensamientos, susurro –no hay de qué avergonzarse Bella, no después de lo que compartimos, además no concibo otra forma de nadar que no sea desnudo- tiro de mi hasta erguirme por completo, sonriendo extendió su mano al hablar- bienvenida a mi "Paradiso Perdutto"-

Giré hasta quedar de frente al lugar más extraordinario, mas sobrecogedor , era como un…paraíso…el Paraíso Perdido de Edward, altísimas paredes de piedra formaban una abertura perfectamente circular por donde los rayos de sol como tórridas serpientes iluminaban en gloriosa perfección el límpido y celeste fluido asemejándose de manera profunda y terrenal a lo supremo de lo celestial.

Todo era único, especial, una vez más, la belleza de la isla me conmovía hasta las lagrimas, ya no era posible pensar en adjetivos para describirla, solo era…-perfecta-

-eso mismo pienso yo al mirarte-su tono había cambiado una vez más, lo que encontré en su roja y ardiente mirada me encendió de inmediato, mis piernas fueron en busca de su amo en connivencia con mi ritmo cardiaco disparado.

Me lance a sus brazos desesperada, de repente me sentía urgida de él, lo quería de todas las formas que fuera posible tenerlo, tomo posesión de mi boca de manera ruda y hambrienta, sus manos masajearon mis nalgas húmedas con urgencia una y otra vez, recorrí con mi lengua cada rincón de su boca dispuesta, mis dedos enredados en el cobre revuelto de su cabello descendieron para recorrer su espalda fornida a su antojo para luego regalarse el deleite de la firmeza y suavidad de su trasero.

Nuestras respiraciones agitadas iniciaron un duelo de jadeos, ambos perdimos contra el deseo y el roce de la piel, enlacé mis manos en su nuca, mis piernas temblorosas lo abrazaron por la cintura provocando el roce de nuestros sexos más que dispuestos, su boca en mis pezones me hacia retorcer de placer-no lo aguanto Edward…te necesito…por favor-demandé febril

-ah Bella…déjame mirarte, tu cuerpo inocente y voluptuoso, tu rostro de ángel con la mirada ardiente y tus labios inflamados de mis besos…la perfecta Eva para mi paraíso-

Con solo hablar me llevo cerca de la culminación, me penetró de un certero movimiento, de inmediato me acople a su ritmo lento y embriagador, sus seductoras palabras al oído me enloquecían haciéndome gritar –Bella, abre los ojos-

-no puedo…solo logro sentir-

-de eso se trata- los abrí de inmediato-no te sueltes de mi y toma aire- se ajustó aun mas en mi interior si eso era posible y ni bien inspire se lanzó al agua tibia y cristalina , quedamos inmersos en una especie de baile sensual, girando y girando en un agitar de piernas , meciéndonos hasta el delirio, la acuciante necesidad de respirar se mezclaba con la de gritar y gemir, cuando ya no podía aguantar más la respiración Edward nos elevo a la superficie sin dejar de estimularme en ningún momento, apenas hube respirado me apreté contra él , encantada con su excitación, atrapada por el hechizo de su contacto, reaccione de forma apasionada cuando el beso mis ojos , mis cejas, bajando hacia mi boca, su vaivén se tornó urgente haciendo hervir mi torrente de fluidos, nuestros gritos de éxtasis se multiplicaron por los ecos del lugar, llevándonos aun más aprisa a la mutua culminación.

Acunada entre sus brazos, ya sin vergüenza alguna que opacara el momento, permití a mis párpados rendirse al cansancio y al arrullo de su melodiosa voz.

-Edward…te amo-

-ooo—

Chicas si quieren ver la cascada de Ed y el Paradiso Perdutto , que en realidad es un cenote pásense por mi perfil. Gracias por leer y comentar.


	14. Amor silente

**Capitulo 14. Amor Silente**

**Bella pov**

Acunada entre sus brazos de acero, despojada de vergüenza alguna que opacara el momento, permití a mis párpados rendirse al cansancio y al arrullo de su melodiosa voz.

-Edward…te amo-

Lo sentí tensarse antes de soltarme delicadamente para ponerse de pie-no sabes lo que dices Bella!- se alejó hasta llegar al límite de la escasa arena, mirando el agua cálida y plácida que reflejaba su figura rindiéndole homenaje a tanta belleza – vámonos, te sacaré de aquí- la rudeza volvía a él amenazando las horas más felices de mi vida

Me acerqué en silencio, puse una mano en su hombro sonriendo al sentirlo estremecer, un paso más y quedé enfrente suyo, iguales en desnudez, tome su rostro entre mis manos obligándolo a mirarme-te amo- nunca aparté mi mirada de la suya, reinaba el caos en ella, una vez más reconocía muchos de los sentimientos que nadaban en ella, perplejidad, temor, fastidio, desesperación, y si…allí estaba tímida y escurridiza pero radiante y eufórica una lucecita de reconocimiento y asentimiento, esa luz titilante y cálida en sus pupilas me decía que no éramos compatibles solo en un plano físico, esa luz me indicaba un camino, me gritaba que había una ruta hacia lo profundo de su alma, hacia el calor y el abrigo de su corazón, estaba claro que sería una ruta peligrosa y pedregosa, tal vez ni siquiera tendría el tiempo…y la vida para recorrerla, mas nada me detendría, ni el tiempo, ni las barreras, ni él mismo, en esta isla encontré la fuerza, el temple, el arrojo…ahora se en que debo emplearlos…voy por ti Edward Cullen…sin ti ya no tengo nada que perder.

-debes dejar de repetir eso Bella, te lo ordeno- mi sangre hirvió de indignación tanto por su pedido como por su tono petulante

-te habrás dado cuenta que no soy buena siguiendo órdenes-

-eso me temía-adoraba verlo conteniendo su frustración, pasó sus manos por su rostro un par de veces y volvió a intentarlo, alcé la barbilla desafiante esperando atentamente

-y que tal eres prometiendo cosas?- tu rebeldía contra las reglas no es en lo único que repare, eres fiel y honesta, una buena persona, con valores arraigados, puedes dulce Bella, prometerme no volver a decirlo…por favor?-lástima por él porque la satisfacción solo le duró hasta mi respuesta

-jamás quebranto una promesa Edward, y es por eso que no la haré, pídeme otra cosa…lo que sea, pero no podré dejar de decir que te amo-

-cualquier cosa? estas segura?- su mirada alerta no me intimido, lo único que me importaba era gritarle mi amor

-lo que sea, lo haré por ti…porque te amo-

Sus manos tomaron mi rostro mientras sus labios recorrieron con adoración mis parpados, mejillas, nariz, hasta finalmente reclamar mi boca con el más dulce de los besos, no debí prometer sin saber que pediría, mi intuición se agito previendo que algo malo acechaba, estaba completamente segura de ello, mi ritmo cardiaco aumentó hasta hacerse imposible, el nudo en mi garganta apretaba y dolía anticipando las lágrimas, en contra de todos mis sentidos me separé lo suficiente para observarlo, con la esperanza de encontrar en sus ojos algo de consuelo.

-tranquila pequeña, no te preocupes ni tengas miedo, lo que te pediré que hagas lo haré por ti…porque…-nunca terminó de decir lo que yo esperaba, moría por escuchar de sus labios…seguí sin despegar mi mirada de la suya…siempre esperando

- mírame, mírame Bella, mira mis ojos, sólo eso tengo para darte-

-que, que quieres que vea en ellos Edward, háblame por favor, dímelo-y miré, miré a través de la nube de lágrimas sin derramar que llenaron mis ojos, los froté una y otra vez intentando borrarlas, no entendía lo que él me pedía, me desesperaba el no saber, bajó sus parpados mientras suspiraba profundamente para luego abrirlos deslumbrándome con la luz de sus pupilas, si…la luz brillante…la luz de su amor…mi luz

-ya es hora Bella, vámonos-la furia en el volvió, cuando no, una vez más, como es posible? Hace apenas un segundo su mirada se me hacía igual al primer haz de luz durante un eclipse total de sol, tal vez mi necesidad de su amor me hizo imaginarlo

-despierta Bella! He dicho que nos vamos!- sí, definitivamente lo imaginé.

-respira profundo-sentenció antes de tomarme con brusquedad de los hombros y lanzarse a lo profundo del agua, atrás quedaba mi historia de amor en el paraíso de Ed, el final me acercaba con cada segundo que transcurría

Emergimos detrás de la cascada, el sol corría al encuentro del horizonte, como si necesitara otro recordatorio de que mi día se acaba

-sécate y vístete, debo traer unas cosas, solo tardare un momento-siseó sin siquiera voltear a verme

Lo obedecí sin protestar, las preguntas podían esperar, odiaba separarme de él, aunque solo sea por unos minutos, que habrá ido a buscar? Que quiere hacer? Prometí que haría lo que sea, ahora me pregunto si fue un error, que me hará? Aunque tal vez la pregunta correcta sería como lo hará?

Decidí caminar por la playa para no desesperar, me alejé de la cascada enterrando mis pies en la arena tibia, la misma que fue puerto seguro apenas hace unos días atrás, supongo que el tiempo es solo un parámetro valido cuando tu vida está llena de cosas carentes de sentido, vacía, yo viví toda una vida aquí, una vida plena, conocí el amor, la amistad, me conocí a mí misma, no la débil y cobarde Isabella Swan que mostraba ser sino la mujer que estaba atrapada dentro de ella, una que se atreve a vivir intensamente, sin miedos ni mañana, una mujer que acepta su realidad y saca el mayor partido posible de ella.

Lo sentí en mi alma y cuerpo antes de verlo, dirigí mi mirada hacia los matorrales que rodeaban la cascada y allí estaba él, vestido del habitual negro caminando hacia mí, Dios mío, mis entrañas se apretaron al verlo, el era todo para mí, de repente odié los metros que nos separaban y me lancé a correr , una sonrisa asomó en él y aumenté la velocidad tanto como mi torpeza me lo permitió, su expresión cambió tornándose melancólica pero feliz, sí, definitivamente el estaba feliz, salté sin ningún cuidado sobre él, el me recogió con facilidad haciéndome girar en el aire, mi risa se unió a la suya por unos minutos hasta que se fueron apagando lentamente, solo quedaron sus brazos en torno a mi cintura, un escalofrío ascendió desde la punta de mis dedos hasta congelar mi sangre al notar que su expresión de dicha era reemplazada por algo mucho más oscuro, entonces lo supe, se acercaba el final

-Bella…-

-Bella…el bote espera por ti-no había reparado en la presencia del hombre que esperaba al lado de una embarcación al costado del muelle cercano.

absolutamente inmóvil y enmudecida dejé que las lágrimas corrieran caudalosas por mi rostro ceniciento, busque dentro mío la cordura y la fuerza suficiente para hablar pero solo encontraba más dolor, mis sollozos quebraron el silencio durante los siguientes minutos, maldita sea di algo Bella! …por favor, mi corazón en carne viva me gritaba buscando alguna reacción, pero la angustia había escondido mi voz.

-prometiste hacer lo que te pidiera y espero que lo cumplas Bella-acarició mis mejillas cubiertas de lágrimas mientras prosiguió- sin protestas, promete que te irás ahora, hazlo por mí.

-que?, que dices…no entiendo Edward-el pánico se apoderó de mí, no puedes estar hablando en serio.

-te dejo ir Bella, salgo de tu vida para siempre, así debe ser-

-te amo Edward, no quiero irme, mátame , mátame pero no me dejes ir-vivir sin él sería peor que morir

-no sabes lo que dices, no me conoces- lo miré, la luz estaba allí

- yo te conozco…a un nivel profundo e interminable-la luz estaba allí

-Bella…tú eres mi ángel en la oscuridad, dejas tu huella grabada en mí, pero debo dejarte partir-

-yo por ti mi vida entrego-el llanto era inconsolable ya...es que luz seguía allí

-he esperado tanto por ti- con sus labios fríos secó el mar de mis lágrimas

Me aferré a su cintura con todas mis fuerzas-entonces…por qué?...no me amas? dímelo, eso puedo entenderlo-

-sólo mírame, mira y oye a mis ojos Bella-la luz brillaba allí

-debes ir, vivir, ese es tu destino-

-tú y yo juntos, ese es mi destino y esta nuestra hora-

-nuestra hora no es equivocada…ni correcta- me cargó hasta el muelle en silencio, me acomodé contra su pecho silencioso mientras rezaba por quedarme con él.

-la señorita esta lista, Josué-la tristeza en su voz contrastaba con su semblante impasible, percibir su dolor no hizo más que acrecentar mi angustia, por qué me hace esto? Por qué nos hace esto?

-todo listo señor Edward- escuché en intercambio sin poder creer aun que estuviera pasando

Me deslizó suavemente hasta que mis pies tocaron la madera envejecida- no, no no!-

-adiós mi Bella- acarició mis mejillas con sus nudillos y con la luz de sus ojos refulgiendo como el sol del mediodía solo dio media vuelta y se fue sin mirar atrás.

-por favor señorita, - el imperfecto español de Josué atravesó mi nube de dolor, lo miré hasta comprender

-si , claro- como una autómata acepté la ayuda para subir al tambaleante bote sin dejar de mirar a la playa, por supuesto, el ya no estaba allí, el ya no estaría en mi vida, el solo pensarlo dificultó mi respiración, mi pecho dolía como si tuviera una herida profunda, sangrante…y la tenía, la llevaría conmigo durante el tiempo que dure mi vacía vida.

Miré sin ver mientras Josué quitaba los amarres para partir, los de mi corazón no podrían desanudarse tan fácilmente como esos, estarían aferrados por siempre a mi amor esquivo. Como haré para sobrevivir? En este punto no me interesaba hacerlo, solo quería echarme y que el tiempo se encargue de llevarme hacia mi hora final, que importaba la vida si el ser que amas no te corresponde? Si lo que crees haber visto y percibido jamás fue confirmado por su voz? Para que sirve la vida? Para que la quieres? miré fijamente el mar hasta que el hipnótico movimiento de sus ondas brillantes teñidas por el sol se desdibujó ante mis ojos hinchados y húmedos de lágrimas, me incliné hacia adelante acudiendo al llamado del agua, creyendo encontrar en sus límpidos brazos el sosiego para mi alma torturada,a punto de dejarme caer un objeto brillante que flotaba apenas visible atrajo mi atención, me estiré todo lo que pude hasta alcanzarlo, era una pequeña botella cerrada firmemente con un tapón de corcho, a pesar de mis esfuerzos no podía abrirla hasta que unas manos morenas se extendieron ante mí- gracias Josué-

Era de Edward, estaba segura, la botella se movía en mis manos temblorosas, miré una vez más hacia la playa, seguía vacía, casi tanto como yo.

Contenía arena, blanca arena como la de la playa amada, y un papel de aspecto antiguo, idéntico al que Edward uso en las partituras que encontré en su cuarto, me apresuré a extraerlo, su escritura impecable resaltaba ante mis ojos, lo leí con avidez

_Para mi Bella:_

_Así como al actor con pocas tablas el miedo le confunde los papeles _

_o al ser feroz el cumulo de rabia le mina el corazón aun siendo fuerte_

_Por miedo de confiarme se me olvidan los ritos amorosos del cortejo_

_Y el peso de mi amor es tal que mina la fuerza que mi amor retiene dentro_

_Prefiero la elocuencia de mis ojos, voceros mudos de mi pecho hablante_

_Que piden por amor y exigen poco Que la de aquella lengua que habla en balde_

_Lee bien lo que el amor silente escribe, pues la mirada que oye, de amor vive_

_E.C_

- me ama- esta vez las lagrimas eran de felicidad-el me ama- pero el dolor no disminuía.

Era una situación difícil, lo sabía, y me llevaba conmigo un monton de dudas, y el reconocimiento que me esperaba aun mucho más sufrimiento, hasta este paraíso perdido llegue para encontrar un tesoro, el mayor regalo que alguna vez podría haber soñado con tener, él, mi amor, dejaba mi corazón con Edward, no importaba que él lo rechazara, el lo sabía.

Yo retornaría a mi vida, era distinta ahora, el destino me obsequió este tesoro y lo llevo conmigo.

El motor del bote, con su ronroneo, hizo que mi corazón latiera furioso y apresurado, se rebelaba a dejarlo, pero no dejaría que la desesperación me domine, el me había pedido que me vaya y cumpliría mi promesa, como decirle que no?

La embarcación se separaba lentamente del muelle raido, me quedé en pie mirando hacia la playa, testigo de mi primer y único amor, allí donde la arena se perdía en la espesa vegetación que daba comienzo a la pequeña selva, estaba él, serio, hermoso, imponente…casi me doblego al verlo mi cuerpo entero imploraba por él, mi corazón descompasó sus latidos, el nudo en mi garganta amenazo con explotar, pero no…se lo había prometido, lo haría.

Su rostro se mostraba impasible pero no me engañaba, lo sabía, lo sentía, nunca me lo diría pero no pudo evitar transmitirlo en su mirada, sus labios, sus manos, su voz, el me ama y aunque no entiendo sus razones para negarlo, le daría tiempo y espacio.

A pesar de la distancia recorrida por el bote sabía que podía verme y oírme a la perfección, así que con todo mi amor en mi mirada susurre para sus oídos "solo existo para ti"

-0-

**Lo que Ed escribe para Bella es en realidad el soneto XXIII del maestro William Shakespeare, bello no creen?**

**Gracias por leer, besos a todas.**

**grisel**


	15. Chapter 15 Su legado

Muere lentamente quien evita una pasión y su remolino de emociones,

justamente éstas que regresan el brillo el brillo a los ojos

y restauran corazones destrozados. Pablo Neruda

Capitulo 15: .Su legado

Ed pov

Recogió la botella del agua, sus pequeñas manos se esforzaron en vano por destaparla, siempre atento Josué lo hizo por ella y se la entrego para de inmediato poner en marcha el motor.

Sus gráciles dedos extrajeron el envejecido papel de su nicho de cristal como si fuera un tesoro, el temblor de sus manos no impidieron que ella leyera con avidez lo que yo jamás podría decirle, solo una lágrima de su mirada oscura bastó para que un dolor agudo ocupe mi pecho y el arrepentimiento se abriera paso y llegara hasta jalarme del cuello, acaso pretendí dibujar una sonrisa en sus labios al darle algo así? O esperaba que ella se sintiera mejor? O tal vez que ella agradeciera el souvenir? La mezcla de sentimientos que me invadía me impedía pensar con claridad, no sabia como quitarme la inquietud que se plantó en mi ser y me quemaba, por un lado mis músculos tensos se aprestaban a correr hacia ella para retenerla conmigo, pero por otro mi mente sabía muy bien que así debía ser, aunque esa certeza no disminuyo un ápice mi dolor y yo no sabía lidiar con él, Bella me lleno de sentimientos que me eran ajenos, no creí que fuera posible sentir así, y no lo aceptaría, de ninguna manera consentiría con ellos ya que me harían vulnerable, naturalezas opuestas nos enfrentaban, ella jamás sería compatible conmigo, ella no era mi igual. Qué estuve haciendo todo este tiempo? En que maldita sombra de lo que siempre fui me he convertido? No debí permitirme avanzar hasta este punto…ella llego traída por la marea y mi estupidez hizo que la comparase con el nacimiento de Venus, me comporte como un verdadero idiota todo el tiempo, seducido por su encanto inocente y sensual, su audacia, su inteligencia…y su sangre.

Yo lo di todo por ella, le mostre lo que soy, mis tesoros, mi mundo, mi verdad…la cuidé a cada minuto…hasta de mi mismo, en cambio ella me devastó con su amor, me entrego ese regalo preciado que jamás podría aceptar, ese regalo que me ha convertido en un vestigio del que siempre fui, me ha debilitado, consumido, me ha convertido en lo que más desprecio…un humano, con un alma enamorada y un corazón sangrante, ese fue su legado para quien puso su mundo a sus pies.

-solo existo para ti- esbozaron sus labios de rosas adornados por el cristal de sus lágrimas, jamás olvidare la desazón de su rostro al despedirse, pero no era su sufrimiento el que me revolvía las entrañas, era una conmoción cruda y desconocida para mí, un fuego que abrazaba mi interior, uno mucho mas lacerante que la génesis de mi existencia…era mi propio dolor, agudo, desolador, infinito.

-Maldición!-grité haciendo que las aves que descansaban en los arboles se dispararan en todas direcciones-como pude ser tan estúpido!- pateé una piedra haciéndola añicos en mi camino hacia la casita de pesca, la furia me dominaba conforme mi memoria hacia un recuento de cada cosa vivida con ella…era increíble, me daba asco recordar mi esfuerzo por no dañarla, mis intentos por complacerla, mi alegría por su risa, sonreí amargamente ante mi "gesto tan generoso" de dejarla partir, me partiría de la risa si este imbécil que describo no fuera yo. Nada logre con semejante comportamiento contrario a mi naturaleza, absolutamente nada, nunca debí dejar de recordar lo que soy,

Mucho menos bajar la guardia ante ella, solo bastó un pedido suyo para que yo le entregara todo lo que tenía para dar, aun ahora siento ganas de complacerla, tal es el poder de su devastación sobre mi, ahora me doy cuenta que ella era el verdadero peligro, no yo,

De un puntapié destrocé la puerta de entrada, su esencia persistía dominado la estancia, la casa esperaba ansiosa por el eco de su voz, eso solo logró embravecerme más aun, como loco empecé a destrozar cada cosa, una por una, pronto una nube de astillas y polvo me envolvió con su abrazo inútil, mi pecho subía y bajaba sin esfuerzo aun después de acabar semejante destrozo, no deje nada en pie, ni la cama donde conocí el verdadero éxtasis ,mucho menos mi música, esa que había compartido con ella una y otra vez.

Observé el pequeño montículo que hace minutos era una hermosa casita, ya nada quedaría de ella en cuanto la brisa nocturna insufle el susurro del adiós.

La magnitud de mi furia me hacia temblar, la dimensión de mi destrucción no alcanzaba para serenarme en lo mas mínimo, la isla se cernió sobre mi hasta hacerme sentir claustrofóbico, hice lo único que podía hacer…corrí, recorrí la extensión de la isla una y otra vez , el viento azotando mi cara, el baño de luna convirtiéndome en una silueta fantasmal recortada sobre el ébano de la noche, llegué a la playa desierta para caer de rodillas como un ciervo que se inclina ante su amo, encontré su hermoso rostro en la luna, el brillo de sus ojos en las estrellas titilantes-ah…Bella, que me has hecho, tu esencia se respira en el mar, tu suavidad se recrea en la arena, encendiéndome como yesca seca, tus mejillas sonrosadas y tu cabello revuelto entre mis dedos no me darán paz jamás-

Camine hacia el muelle sin mirar atrás, qué sentido tendría? Lo que siempre atesoré como único y mío, mi Paradiso Perdutto ya había encontrado a su verdadera dueña, ya nada sería igual, el sonido bravo de la cascada era ahora un adagio cansino, el canto de los grillos se fue diluyendo hasta un llanto lastimero, los mullidos caminos de menta donde ella se abandonó fieramente a mi contacto, eran ahora amasijos resecos y descoloridos, nada llamaba ni merecía mi mirada ahora, el lugar que durante años fue el único refugio para mi , el lugar en el que en el concebí sentimientos abrumadores , el lugar en el que por unos pocos días me atreví a soñar con una vida de amor, era ahora el único lugar al que no podría volver. Me rebelaré ante todo lo que me recuerde a ella, de la única manera que sé hacerlo, siendo fiel a mí mismo, la autocompasión me da asco y no pretendo por ningún motivo caer en ella.

La poderosa lancha cortaba el ras del mar con su filo sutil, nada tan estimulante como la máxima velocidad, mas aun si lo que dejas atrás te atrae más que la sangre, mas no está en mi naturaleza dejarme vencer por nada ni nadie, he transitado entre hombres y bestias por un siglo, no sin volverme infinitamente más sabio, y aun si el capricho de lo que algunos llaman destino me ha vapuleado en estos días, saldré de esto con más fuerza para enfrentar lo que se presente, no es parte de mi el sufrir por nada ni por nadie, no lo aceptare jamás-dejaré atrás nuestra historia Bella-susurre con una sonrisa-tan suave, tan grácil, tan preciosa como eras para mi….te dejaré atrás-

Absolutamente relajado y en concordia con la decisión que había tomado, me concentre en escuchar el ligero sonido del viento silbar hasta que el móvil vibro en mi bolsillo, lo ignoré unos segundos pero bien sabia que eso sería peor, ya arreglaría cuentas con ella, resignado conteste sin mirar-que quieres Alice?-

-estúpido hermanito adonde crees que vas? Ni se te ocurra me oyes? Que estas haciendo? No puedo dejarte solo?-

-Alice…no me resignaré a una eternidad llena de soledad- interrumpí su perorata para luego hacer pedazos el móvil y regar los trozos en el mar.


	16. Chapter 16

**Felíces 18 a mi reinita.**

Capitulo 16. Otro amor

Bella pov

- Bells, estás segura de querer hacerlo?siempre puedes cambiar de opinión…lo sabes verdad?- su voz era aun mejor que en mis recuerdos de niña, firme, varonil, con un dejo de timidez que no cuadraba con esos bigotes poblados y el uniforme azul del jefe de policía, pero al mirar sus ojos cafés de inmediato percibías que él era especial , el era como un hogar calentito en medio del invierno, Charlie era un puerto seguro en medio de la tempestad…nunca como ahora lo sentí mi papá…tan cercano, tan mío, por primera vez me sentí optimista acerca de mi decisión de vivir con Charlie en este aislado y frío lugar, Forks.

Aparcó el coche en el extremo más alejado de la puerta del edificio al cual debía dirigirme, lo miré sin entender, podría jurar que se veía aun mas nervioso que yo-papá, negué con la cabeza tratando de comprender , sonreí ante su rubor-nena, se que no fui el mejor padre del mundo pero quiero que sepas que podría encargarme de-vaciló , le costaba decirlo, era tan tierno que me lo comería a besos, claro que no lo haría, seguro correría espantado, ese tipo de efusividad no era propia de los Swan.

-estaremos bien, lo sé- mi garganta se cerró de pronto, no! Prometiste ser fuerte Bella, debes hacerlo bien, debemos ser felices, se lo debes a él… no es momento de flaquear ahora, ya llegara eso, como todos los días…mas tarde o más temprano, pero siempre presente. Parpadeé varias veces para despejar mi visión de las lagrimas traicioneras y lo mire con una sonrisa forzada, sus manos se agitaron vacilantes sobre el volante de cuero hasta que acerco sus dedos a mi rostro, sus nudillos helados barrieron una gota liberada del torrente contenido con torpeza pero con infinita dulzura-sonríes para papa? Eso está muy bien Bells-se aclaro la garganta retirando su mano de mi mejilla para frotarse el cuello, esto no era fácil para ninguno de los dos, pero seguir adelante con la vida era lo correcto, ya estuvo bueno de llorar por un amor imposible, yo tenía mi tesoro ahora , no estaba sola, saldría adelante a como dé lugar, aunque el vacío que sentía a veces jamás se llene nuevamente, ahora conocí otro amor, uno que llenaba mis días y mis noches, uno que me hacia sonreír y desear un futuro feliz.

-debo moverme o llegare tarde papa, y no te preocupes- nuevamente le sonreí, antes de salir al frío exterior, abrí la puerta trasera del coche, unos maravillosos y enormes ojos verdes me miraban curiosos, lo miré completamente enamorada , el correspondió mi sonrisa enviándome un oleadas de calorcito directo a mi corazón, su mirada clara y confiada me daban fuerza para luchar día a día, mi solcito pequeño, por el era capaz de todo, acaricie sus cachetes sonrosados antes de retirarlo de su asiento-buenos días amor mío-lo abrace bien apretadito junto a mi corazón y con su bolso y mi mochila al hombro, la barbilla en alto me dirigí hacia la guardería de niños de la escuela, ubicada en el lugar opuesto al que estaba-gracias Charlie-bufé al tener que atravesar la galería repleta de alumnos expectantes por el primer día de clases.

Caminé lo más rápido que pude sin correr riesgo, mi torpeza se había incrementado en los últimos meses, y apenas veía mi camino con tanta gente alrededor-permíteme ayudarte-una voz profunda interrumpió mi concentración haciéndome vacilar en mi -cuidado!- me sostuvo del codo con firmeza ante un traspié típico en mí-gracias-conteste sin desviar la mirada de mi preciosa carga-estoy bien, no es necesario- seguí mi camino sin mirar atrás

-llevaré tus bolsos-unas manazas morenas me tomaron de los hombros para luego deslizar los pesados bolsos a lo largo de sus poderosos brazos, que atrevimiento! Lo miré furiosa pero antes de poder ponerlo en su lugar habló como si nada-ey, tranquila, juro que no robaré el bolso de ositos cafés, aunque creo que es de mi estilo no crees?-respiré agitadamente sin saber que decir, una vez más el soluciono ese problema …-soy Jacob Black…Jake para ti-

-voy a la guardería Jacob Black-enfaticé su nombre para ponerlo en su lugar, afortunadamente solo me separaban de ella unos pocos pasos más –emm,…eso pensé….me dirás tu nombre o tendré que averiguarlo? –continuó sin se, no quería hablar con nadie pero tal vez sabiendo mi nombre se fuera a molestar a otros-Isabella Swan- conteste a regañadientes, es que no había alguien más a quien importunar?

-trabajas allí verdad?-afortunadamente no debía contestarle ya que las puertas automáticas se abrieron para mi, volteé apenas para despedirlo-gracias por tu ayuda Jacob, solo deja mis bolsos en la silla, que tengas un buen día, adiós- y sin más me dirigí al mostrador.

-hola cariño-la recepcionista era una señora regordeta con gruesas gafas de carey violetas, que hacían que sus ojos se vieran como pequeñas canicas vidriosas, déjame adivinar, tu eres…

-Isabella Swan-la interrumpí impaciente, estaba segura de llegar tarde a mi primer día, no otro contratiempo por favor, quiero deslizarme tras la mesa que me corresponda y empezar de nuevo.

-Ah sí!, sus ojos se abrieron de repente , eres la hija del jefe Swan…Bella, déjame verte, eres hermosa!-

Soporté su escrutinio lo máximo que pude, mi rostro ardía mezcla de vergüenza y enojo, sabía que sería blanco de chismes, eso lo tenía muy claro, pero eso no significaba que tuviera que resignarme

-sí-asintió satisfecha de su opinión-igual a tu madre!...solo espero que…-

-discúlpeme –se estaba pasando de la raya, mire su gafete antes de continuar-Sra. Cope pero…

-no cariño, discúlpame tú, sigamos-su mirada de detuvo en el pequeño bulto que yo sostenía junto a mi pecho-de modo que él es…-reviso sus papeles buscando la información-Robert Thomas Swan-la interrumpí con orgullo-mi hijo-.

-sí , sí , claro cariño, tu papá trajo toda la documentación, y ya revisamos y estudiamos su rutina responsablemente, no deberás preocuparte de nada, tu bebe estará como en su propia casa mientras asistes a clases, presionó un botón sobre el mostrador y se me acercó con los brazos dispuestos a tomar a mi niño, instintivamente lo apreté mas fuerte pero con infinita delicadeza, sentí que me partía en dos al aflojar mi abrazo para entregárselo, lo acuné un momento más , sus ojitos parecían haber atrapado todas las estrellas, entrelazaba sus deditos frente a su rostro una y otra vez completamente ajeno a mi dolor por separarme de él, mi bebé, mi tesoro, el fruto de mi único amor, su belleza me dejó boquiabierta una vez más, Una miniatura de rasgos cincelados, piel blanca y suave, su boca era un puntito rojo entre mejillas llenas, acomode su gorrito de lana azul sobre sus escasas hebras broncíneas-pórtate bien bebe…si? Solo será por un par de horas y volveré corriendo a ti, enlazo mi pulgar con sus dedos –vaya, que fuerte eres amor-sonrió una vez más antes de bostezar ampliamente haciéndonos sonreír a las dos.

Se lo entregué con recelo a la Sra. Cope, me daba miedo separarme de él, pero lo mantuve bajo control-cuide mucho de mi pequeño, por favor- ella debió ver mi angustia, ya que me apretó la muñeca cariñosamente-todas aquí lo haremos, además puedes darle una ojeada en el recreo, que te parece?-

Al fin esboce una sonrisa plena, esa era una buena idea-gracias, lo haré!-besé la frente de mi Rob, aspiré su increíble esencia para que me acompañe y , en un arrebato, bese la mejilla híper maquillada de la amable señora-volveré pronto, y gracias!-

Salí corriendo solo para toparme de bruces con un muro de músculos-no tan rápido Bella-no escondí mi malestar al escucharlo decir mi diminutivo-lo siento, no pude evitar espiarte en la guardería- su cara evidenciaba que no lo sentía en absoluto, seguí mi camino a la carrera pero a él le resultaba demasiado fácil alcanzarme, roja de furia estallé-basta de seguirme! Ya déjalo ok?- giré tan bruscamente que mis pies se enredaron y cerré los ojos esperando el impacto contra el piso, pero fui detenida por unos brazos gélidos

-tranquila bonita, no llegaras lejos así-quede boquiabierta al verlo, era inmenso, una mole blanca , dura y fría, pero con gentiles ojos dorados, me soltó rápidamente, si esperaba una respuesta lo decepcionaría, no podía siquiera reaccionar internamente, había algo en el que…sacudí la cabeza, estoy enloqueciendo, no puede ser, el continuo con su vozarrón-acaso este chucho te está molestando?-se hincho aun mas grande si eso fuera posible al mirar belicosamente a Jacob, quien parecía dispuesto a luchar si fuera preciso.-no estoy molestando a Bella pero ok, me largo, pero ten claro que no es por ti Emmet, adiós Bella-

El grandulón me guiñó un ojo dorado como la miel-que no me teme? Ja!-

-Sr Cullen, podría conducir a la señorita Swan al aula 3 por favor?-la voz que reconocí como la del director de la escuela resonó en el pasillo casi vacío.

-por supuesto Director, después de ti Bella, el salón esta justo enfrente de nosotros- Emmet Cullen?, su nombre se repetía en mi mente como un eco interminable, Cullen, como Edward, Dios Santo, el parecido era alarmante, pero no podía ser posible, estábamos en un pueblo perdido en el mapa, era improbable, me obligué a reaccionar y asentí, ya que no podía hablar , al menos que no pensara que estaba loca. Emmet Cullen? no puede ser

-muy bien, aula 3 sana y salva, bien por mi-espero mi respuesta en vano, solo podía mirarlo como tarada-te sientes bien?-claro que no, tu apellido es igual al de él, eso sin contar el parecido, vamos Bella pregunta, o al menos abre la boca, no….imposible.

-es el efecto que causo en las mujeres, ni te preocupes cariño-sonreí ante su burla, definitivamente me caía bien Eme Cullen, le preguntaría por Edward ahora mismo, apenas abrí la boca me interrumpió-será mejor que entres, a menos que quieras escaquearte-movió sus cejas arriba y abajo a velocidad imposible, tenía razón, dejaría mis preguntas para después

-gracias Emmet, mejor entro, adiós-correspondí a su sonrisa de despedida y un par de pasos después me encontré frente al profesor de Literatura, mr. Berty, soporte la incomodidad de ser el centro de atención al reparar que la clase se hallaba completa, sensación que no disminuyo nada al oírlo-su atención por favor señores, quiero presentarles a su nueva compañera la Srta. Isabella Swan, ofrézcanle un lugar para sentarse por favor y sigamos con lo nuestro-apenas termino de hablar varias manos se izaron para llamar mi atención hacia ellos, me prometí sentarme en el lugar más cercano, no soportaría mas escrutinios el día de hoy

-olvídenlo chicos, Bella se sentara conmigo-se me erizaron hasta los cabellos al oír la deliciosa voz cantarina, dirigí la vista de inmediato para encontrarme con su cara de duende adornada con su sonrisa más amplia, Dios mío, era Alice, era Alice! no sabía si reír, llorar…o golpearla, de hecho quería hacer las tres cosas al mismo tiempo, tuve que obligar mis torpes pies a moverse y sentarme a su lado, era Alice, estaría también él? La anticipación calentó mis venas para ser templadas al instante con el frio abrazo de ella, me apretó fuerte-auch…Alice!-me queje apenas-ups lo siento Bella, es que estoy tan feliz! Aplaudió silenciosamente- tenemos tanto de que hablar-eso era tan cierto pero solo había una cosa que quería hacer en ese momento, abrazarla fuerte… lo hice, con emoción, con cariño, con rabia, sentí bullir el enojo por su ausencia pero era Alice y estaba en el mismo lugar que yo, ya no se escaparía de mí, me aseguraría de ello, cuando la conocí la quise de inmediato y la elegí para mi vida y juro que ahora será para siempre.

La ansiedad reprimió las emociones de momento, le hable apresurada-ciertamente Alice, me debes una explicación, por que te fuiste así sin más? Sabias lo que pasaría? Donde está el? – mi tono se fue elevando paulatinamente, pero es que ya no era momento de callar… -no me defraudes Alice, no sabes cuánto te necesité, no podría soportarlo otra vez-mi voz se fue transformando en un sollozo ahogado, es que esto era tan inesperado, ni en mis sueños más locos esperaría algo así.

-shhh! Tranquilízate, ya hablaremos de todo, tú también tienes mucho que decir señorita, no se puede ayudar a quien no se deja, y tú-fue interrumpida por un furibundo mr. Berty-señorita Cullen, podría repetir a la clase lo que acabo de decir, y así demostrar que prestó atención?-

-por supuesto profesor, estaba usted diciendo que para promover de una forma más "fluida", hizo las señas de comillas con sus dedos diminutos, la introducción de los alumnos a la lectura de los clásicos, propongamos las actividades que consideremos acordes a ello-concluyo con cara de satisfacción-muy bien, siéntese y guarde silencio por favor –ella solo asintió exagerando el gesto, logrando que todos estallaran en risas.

Una vez a mi lado, fue imposible callarme-Alice-tome su brazo para enfatizar mi desesperación-está el aquí? Debes decírmelo ahora-su mirada seria me asustó, algo no estaba bien, mi corazón se contrajo listo para colapsar-tranquilízate Bella, ya hablaremos, lo prometo-

Examine a fondo su clara mirada, le creí, debía hacerlo, asentí resignada, que mas podía hacer?

-te extrañe amiga-susurró apenas, el cariño que contenía esa frase lleno mis ojos de lagrimas-oh Alice, no sabes cuánto te extrañé yo-

-muy bien alumnos, entonces está decidido, en un par de semanas más tardar, un baile de mascaras será la introducción al maravilloso mundo de los clásicos-la vos firme del profesor disperso mis pensamientos al captar levemente que menciono mi nombre

-perdón profesor, podría repetirlo?-a pesar de la vergüenza y el calor de mi cara enrojecida tuve que preguntarle

-por supuesto señorita Swan, con todo gusto a hora que cuento con su atención y la de la señoriita Cullen, decía que el baile de mascaras será totalmente organizado por ustedes dos, así tendrán la oportunidad de hablar todo lo que quieran…fuera de mi clase, alguna otra duda señorita Swan?-

-no profesor, gracias-no es justo!, baile, organizar, yo, definitivamente esas palabras nada tienen en común.

-que buena idea , déjelo todo en nuestras manos, mañana mismo tendrá los detalles en su escritorio profesor-que decía Alice? Eso sería imposible, nada me separaría de mi Rob, no tengo tiempo ni ganas para esto. Miré la hora, restaban solo un par de minutos antes que finalice la clase, debía despedir a Alice, aun no estaba preparada para contarle de mi bebé, tenía la certeza que no era el momento, y menos aun el lugar.

-debo irme ahora, pero júrame que no desaparecerás-tome sus manos y las apreté con toda la fuerza que fui capaz, necesitaba saber de Edward pero Rob no podía esperar.

-claro que no tonta, no iré a ninguna parte, te llevo a casa? Así podemos…-

-Ahora no puedo- enfrente su mirada interrogante sin poder adelantarle nada-mañana hablamos…por favor no preguntes…mañana…-

-no puedo creerlo Bella, pensé que me tenias listo un interrogatorio-enfrente su expresión suspicaz sin pestañear- …pero está bien amiga, aunque desde ya te digo que mañana no me despegaras de tu lado!- su sonrisa volvió a iluminar mi día-gracias Alice…mañana, lo prometo- corrí hacia la guardería, cada paso que daba para reunirme con el aliviaba el dolor, como siempre, reemplazándolo con su olorcito, su calor, su amor.

Las siguientes horas pasaron sin prisa y sin Cullens, alivio y anhelo reunidos hicieron de mi un manojo de nervios, pensar que tal vez podría cruzar a Edward en estos silenciosos pasillos era surrealista, que me diría?, que le diría yo? Sabía muy bien la verdad que debía revelar pero ni me imaginaba como, y si él no estaba en Forks? , era posible pero si así fuera Alice tendría que saber , de algo estaba segura, si Ed no estaba aquí yo iría a por él donde sea que se encuentre.

-Bella, cariño, el jefe Swan ha llegado por ustedes-la aguda voz de la Sra. Cope disperso mis pensamientos en todas direcciones, sostuvo la puerta abierta con una sonrisa indulgente mientras papá llegaba apresurado-Ey Bells, como estuvo tu día? Y este campeón? Diste trabajo a la Sra Cope? Claro que no verdad?-se le caía la baba por su nieto, era tan lindo verlo- lo cargo hasta el coche nena-y sin saludar siquiera se marcho

-lo siento , se le olvido saludar-quede excusándome en su nombre-no pasa nada, ese hombre volvió a vivir con ustedes Isabella, no pasa nada , hasta mañana querida-

-hasta mañana, y gracias-acomode a Roby en asiento trasero, dormía plácidamente , las cosas no se veían tan mal después de todo, me sentí confiada en que él estaría aquí, no tendría por que no ser así, un año había pasado desde que me dejo ir, un año en el que no había logrado olvidarlo, cerré despacio y Charlie emprendió el camino a casa a través de la calzada atestada de los vehículos de los alumnos y profesores ,mientras yo fijaba la vista en en mis manos entrelazadas perdida en mis pensamientos.

Ed pov

Una de las cosas que nunca soporté es esperar, y hacerlo en medio de un enjambre de adolescentes idiotas corriendo desesperados por llegar a sus casas y zambullirse de plano en la mediocridad de sus vidas era frustrante e innecesario, pero se lo había prometido a ella, se lo debía, y a pesar de que ella siempre supo los límites razonables en los que se mueve nuestra relación, quise hacerlo, esforzarme en darle algo de atención a cambio de su compañía, su paciencia, su entrega, aceptaba cualquier sentimiento y acción de su parte siempre que no sea amor, esa palabra escueta que constituye una prisión débil y vulnerable para el sentimiento más peligroso y voluble que un ser puede concebir . Conociendo su capacidad de destrucción de primera mano, lo había desechado de mi existencia, reemplazándolo con pura sed…de sangre, de venganza, de sexo, de piel, de una pareja que no me hechice convirtiéndome en un títere en sus manos, un débil deseoso de sus sonrisas, de su aliento, del fuego entre sus piernas, de sus labios de miel y de la profundidad eterna y etérea de sus orbes sin tiempo.

La vi venir a lo lejos, flanqueada por Emmet y Jasper, hermosa y fría, ella era mi realidad,mi presente, mi igual, aun así no había podido igualar con sus dones ni el menor de los recuerdos que ocupaban mi día eterno, cosechaba suspiros a su paso pero su sonrisa era solo para mi, ella era mía, Tania, mi novia. A paso humano me dirigí a abrirle la puerta del acompañante, ella no podía ocultar sus ganas de conducir mi volvo, tendría que esperar para ello, tal vez para siempre, sonreí al pensar en su reacción cuando lo supiera, apenas abrí la puerta cuando mi pretencioso mundo se volteó, por segunda vez en mi vida, me tense de inmediato al percibir uno de los aromas más atrayentes del mundo para mi, exquisito, inconfundible, uno que se deslizo en mi boca hace un año y me marco a fuego desde entonces, deje de respirar al instante, confundido pero siempre alerta, como un depredador olfatea su presa cheque la estrecha calle hasta dar con ella, todo un año de esfuerzo tirados a la basura en el mismo instante que mis ojos dieron con su rostro de ángel, las largas hebras rebeldes que se escapaban de su coleta y pedían por mis dedos , sus mejillas que vestían de rosas ante mi escrutinio vicioso, Bella estaba aquí y no había fuerza humana o sobrehumana que me impidiera ir por ella, nada había cambiado, su presencia trajo de inmediato en mi la dualidad de sentimientos, por un lado aquel que mis labios se negaban a decir, y la furia inútil fruto de reconocer en mi interior al fantasma de la decepción, acaso ella no sintió mi presencia del mismo modo que el aleteo de su respiración barrio mis sentidos? Que era más importante para ella que levantar su mirada e anclarla en mi, con al menos un atisbo de la desesperación que me embargaba?

-nos vamos?-la voz de Tania poco hizo para cambiar mi deseo irrefrenable de correr tras el auto que se perdía entre la calle bordeada de arboles, apenas el apretón disimulado de Jasper al percibir mi caos interior me ayudó a moverme y conducir sin decir una sola palabra.

No podía pensar, no podía hablar, no podía ver nada mas, mi Bella estaba aquí.

Me enfrente a la preocupación en la mirada de mi madre con indiferencia-Esme donde esta Alice?-

-en Seattle, llamo para avisar que necesita algunas cosas para un trabajo de Literatura y no vendrá hasta mañana, es raro pero ella es rara no?-sonrió buscando mi simpatía, lamentablemente no pude dársela.

-pasa algo Edward?-hijo háblame

-solo no pregunten, estoy bien- mis hermanos conocían de sobra mi expresión, así que solo me ignoraron

Cuando llegue a mi cuarto ella aguardaba en la cama, por un momento sentí pena por ella, tenía razones para pensar que así calmaría mi malhumor…pero hoy no era ella quien podía hacerlo, me senté en la cama, con la cabeza entre las manos…pensar, necesito pensar, cada célula de mi cuerpo gritaba que estaba listo para correr hacia ella, solo el hecho de verla pasar había hecho cenizas el fuego sepulcral en el que estúpidamente quise desaparecer mis sentimientos hacia ella.

-amor, que te pasa, no me gusta verte así, hice algo malo?-Tania, ahora no es el momento

-ven aquí, te hare lo que te gusta-su mano desabrochó mi pantalón y tomó mi miembro endurecido de pensar en otra, con su otra mano luchaba para volver mi rostro hacia ella y así alcanzar mis labios, retiré con firmeza sus manos de mi-Tania…no-percibí su desesperación pero nada podía hacer, besaba mi cuello mientras susurraba –Ed., amor, no me rechaces, sabes que te haré gozar, te dejaré llamarme Bella, aunque sabes que no me gusta, pero…-

-no empieces Tania!, sabes que no te explicaré nada, traerlo a colación no sirve de nada-de un salto estuve frente a la ventana abierta-debo alimentarme, hablaremos cuando este menos sediento-corrí a la mayor velocidad posible, necesitaba el viento lastimando mis sienes, dejé que mis piernas eligieran su destino, aunque sabía que no cazaría esta noche, la sed era la menor de mis preocupaciones…me encontraba frente a la casa de Isabella

Mi respiración se acelero de inmediato al escuchar sus pasos y percibir su esencia floral junto al aroma del jabón, un segundo después unos extraños ronquidos atestiguaron el sueño del jefe Swan, debería darme la vuela y correr lejos de ella, eso fue lo que me jure en la isla, olvidarla, odiarla si fuera posible, podría jurar que estuve a punto de lograrlo, pero no se mentir.

Ya no podía estar sin verla, hablarle, estaba seguro que la ventana del frente correspondía a su habitación, esperaba no asustarla pero no podía esperar, flexione mis piernas para saltar justo en el momento en que su dulce voz lleno mis oídos, me detuve en seco cuando sus palabras cobraron sentido –ven a la cama amor mío, más que nunca necesito de tu calor- no sabía que me lastimó mas, si las palabras o el amor con el que fueron dichas, no puede ser, ella no es así, pero todo empeoro aun mas –sabes que te amo con locura? daría mi vida por ti Rob, lo eres todo para mí-la emoción contenida en sus palabras no dejaban lugar a dudas que se dirigía a un hombre, al que llamaba a su cama, y yo soy un idiota enfermo, que nuevamente cayó en sus redes como el más básico de los humanos, cerré mis puños con fuerza para no cometer una locura, ella seguía atormentando mis oídos con su miel, la miel para otro-ven aquí, deja que te abrace cariño, junto a mi corazón…lo escuchas? –susurros sellados con un beso.

Sí, lo escuché.


	17. Chapter 17

Capitulo 17. La víspera

Bella pov.

Rob succionaba ávido mi pecho mientras acariciaba su cabecita, mi pequeño glotón…afortunadamente tenía mucha leche, lo cual era evidente en el aumento considerable de talla de mis sostenes , mientras disfrutaba este momento mágico en que mamá y bebé se volvían uno solo, deje a mi mente recrearse en los sueños de la pasada noche, allí donde al fin me reunía con Edward, sin una sola palabra que mediara, sólo nuestro amor como fiel prueba que estábamos destinados, que mayor señal que encontrarnos en este pueblo perdido de Dios? estaba segura que él estaría con su familia…bueno, una parte de ella, ya que entre mis brazos tenía un integrante fundamental, a su hijo.

Como si hubiese leído mi mente elevó sus ojitos hacia mi-si cariño, pronto estaremos los tres juntos, ya verás, tendrás paciencia? Si?- sonrió satisfecho , lo acomodé sobre mi hombro palmeando suavemente su espalda, me sentía feliz, el presentimiento que hoy nos encontraríamos era inevitable, como haría para no perder la cordura en cuanto lo vea sería todo un logro, correría hacia él,-dame suerte para no caer bebe-besé su coronilla antes de tomar nuestros bolsos y bajar a la sala, donde un ansioso Charlie esperaba-Bells, ya pedí un taxi para ustedes, lo siento nena, pero algo extraño ocurrió y no podré llevarlos-mientras hablaba sus brazos se extendieron pidiendo por su nieto

-un taxi estará bien papá, algo para preocuparse?-pregunte mientras le entregaba mi pequeño

-el viejo árbol del frente cayó en medio de la calle, impidiendo el transito, debo hacer que lo retiren-era raro oírlo decir esas palabras en una voz distorsionada para hablarle al bebé

-extrañarás a tu abuelo? Te me portas bien campeón-nunca creí posible que Charlie pudiera hablar así…descaradamente amoroso, el claxon del taxi nos llamaba-ya nos vamos papá-él seguía haciéndole gestos mientras Rob sonreía y gorjeaba para él-ya va… ya va, ves? Así son las mujeres, ya te hablaré de ellas-oh papá, con la sonrisa estúpida que estaba segura me acompañaría todo el día nos acomodamos en el taxi rumbo a la felicidad.

Inmersa en un estado de anticipación soporte las clases hasta que al fin llegó Literatura, al fin vería a Alice, al menos eso creí, una pequeña pero firme inquietud fue creciendo dentro mío al notar con pesar que la clase comenzó quince minutos tarde y aun así Alice no se presentó, dejé de mirar la puerta solo cuando mr. Berty llamó mi atención-Srta. Swan, ocúpese de que su compañera presente a tiempo los detalles del baile-asentí automáticamente, pero solo mi cuerpo estaba aquí, mi mente era una nebulosa que hacia perfecto juego con mi corazón temeroso, donde se habrá metido? No me podía hacer esto! Le pedí esperar solo unas horas para asimilar todo! Enterré mi rostro entre mis manos para ocultar mi angustia…es mi culpa, nunca debí separarme de ella sin que habláramos.

A la hora del almuerzo, y después de asegurarme que Rob tomara el pecho , me dirigí hacia el enorme patio trasero de la escuela, de ninguna manera quería aparecer en el comedor y exponer mis ojos llorosos a la curiosidad morbosa de todos los presentes-al fin llegas Bella, te he esperado desde que decidiste venir aquí-la impaciencia evidente en la voz de Alice apuró mis pasos hacia la mesa donde esperaba elegantemente sentada como si estuviera en Le Cirque de New York–me aferré a su cuello sollozando-me asustaste tanto, pensé lo peor, no podría soportarlo otra vez!-

-shh, ya te dije que no nos separaremos nunca más, pase lo que pase, al menos de mi parte, siento no haberte avisado de mi ausencia a clases, pero tuve unos pendientes que no podían esperar-pretendió tranquilizarme con su sonrisa, pero lo que yo necesitaba para lograrlo eran dos cosas fundamentales, la primera consistía en decir mi verdad y la segunda y no menos importante era ver a Edward, tomé sus frías manos entre las mías-Alice, debo decirte algo muy importante, algo por lo cual estaremos aun mas unidas- como cada vez que pensaba en Rob, la emoción domino mi mente y mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas-veras…mi amor con Edward fue fértil, el y yo…-tuve que dejar la frase inconclusa al oír los gritos de Emmet –ajá, pequeño demonio! No venir a clase ya estuvo bastante malo, pero intentar llevar a Bella por ese mal camino es demasiado-sus carcajadas resonaron en la quietud del espacio mientras se alejaba

-lárgate Emmet, o le diré a Rose que te lleve al teatro a ver musicales!-le gruñó sin dejar de mirarme-seguiremos luego ,ya es hora de clases nuevamente…y no te preocupes, vine por ti, así que te llevare a tu casa-me dio un abrazo suave y su aliento helado barrio mi mejilla- ahora ve, solo queda un módulo de algebra-acepté poco convencida, pero no podía perder ninguna clase, siempre tenía la esperanza de ver a Ed en una de ellas.

Una hora después, dolorosamente decepcionada por la ausencia de mi vampiro favorito, llegué a la salida, la pequeña boca de Alice formaba una letra "O" perfecta al verme avanzar hacia ella con Rob en brazos, convenientemente después de esperar a que todos los demás alumnos se hayan ido-que demonios?-gritó espantada

-shhh Alice!-la reprendí en voz baja, asustarás al bebé-me detuve junto a ella fascinada por la metamorfosis en su rostro, la sorpresa de inmediato dio lugar al pánico, otro segundo después la ansiedad se desató-Bella, quiero una explicación, de quien es el bebé? tienes que cuidarlo? es un trabajo? puedo verlo? si? no he visto muchos de cerca…por favor Bella…te pagaré si me dejas verlo-me apabulló son su preguntadera mientras agitaba sus bracitos sin cesar

-cálmate Alice, entremos al carro, así estaremos más tranquilas- aun no termine la frase y ella ya estaba frente al volante esperando-rodé los ojos y me introduje en el Porsche amarillo

-bien Bella, hablarás o quieres que muera de la curiosidad? Ahh no señorita, y por que tus ojos se llenan de lágrimas? Habla mujer!-

-lo siento, es de la emoción, estoy muy boba últimamente, verás Alice, el bebé no es en realidad un bebé, es…-no sabía cómo salir de mi enredo de palabras –es decir es un bebé solo que

-Isabella Swan!-siseó

- es mi hijo, mi pequeño-una vez que pude soltarlo lo demás fluyó por sí mismo, necesitaba tanto compartirlo, descubrí completamente el rostro de mi niño para que Alice pudiera contemplarlo, se removió un poco desperezándose graciosamente, abrió sus verdes ojitos y la contemplo sin pestañear-Srta. Alice Cullen, le presento al Sr Robert Thomas Swan, su sobrino-

-qué?Me …me …me-al menos su tartamudeo fue en voz baja, aunque a Rob le resulto muy divertido, no le había visto sonrisas tan anchas, movía sus bracitos a la vez que gorjeaba feliz

-el es el fruto de mi amor, el hijo del único hombre que amo y amaré, no fue buscado, no fue siquiera imaginado, pero fue concebido con amor, eso lo sé Alice, eso es lo que ha ayudado a superar todo- ella asentía a mis palabras pero no dejaba de mirar a bebe, y el no dejaba de mirarla

-Bella, que estas diciendo? eso…eso no es posible, no sé qué pretendes pero…-me miró con cautela-Alice, sé que es difícil de creer, pero te juro que es verdad, clavé mi mirada en ella, me sentía conectada a ella de una forma especial, estaba segura que encontraría la verdad en mis ojos.

Una sonrisa emocionada me dijo que se había convencido, sacudiendo la cabeza me abrazo con cuidado-claro que te creo boba, solo que me dejaste pasmada-se alejo un poco para admirar a Rob- ahora sí que tendremos que hacer arreglos-murmuró enigmáticamente tan bajito que era casi para sí, pero definitivamente es un Cullen, ay Bella, es idéntico a mi-gesticulaba sobre su cuerpito sin atreverse a tocarlo.

-quieres cargarlo?-le ofrecí, sus límpidos ojos se llenaron de lagrimas que no desbordarian¸le sonreí suavemente mientras lo depositaba en su brazos inmóviles

-hola príncipe, soy tía Alice, bienvenido cariñito, que bello eres, igual a tu tía preferida…esos ojos!- arrimó su rostro hasta tocar su naricita con la suya no mucho más grande-mmmm y hueles bien-

-Alice!- rezongué

-lo sé, lo sé, tranquila leona- su fría mano apretó la mía –gracias amiga, se que tenemos mucho que aclarar, ni en mis sueños más locos hubiera pensado que esto pudiera ser posible, aún estoy en shock, pero confío en ti, y por favor confía en mí, créeme cuando te digo que siempre estaré a tu lado-

-y de tu sobrino!- sonreí para distender el clima

-y de mi ahijado!- de repente me miró amenazante-porque no hay forma que alguien más sea su madrina verdad?-

-claro que no! Jamás me atrevería- al fin pude relajarme por un momento, solo un momento, alguien más debía saber de la existencia de Rob

-Alice, no puedo esperar más, debo saber de él, no he dormido esperando este día, donde está, por que no lo vi en la escuela? Debo verlo, lo necesito…han sido muchos meses sin saber de él, me dejó ir de la isla, pero fue porque no pudo dañarme, pensé que me buscaría de inmediato, pero no fue así

Su mirada inquieta provocó un nudo en mi garganta –Bella, Ed si está en Forks, pero te pido que hablemos en otro lugar, se hace de noche y ….frunciendo su nariz continuó-creo que mi ahijado huele-

-huele?, oh sí…lo siento, vámonos a casa, lo cambiaré y hablaremos en mi cuarto, pero conduce con cuidado, un deportivo no es seguro para un bebé, ni siquiera tiene donde poner un asiento -

-cualquier carro conducido por Alice Cullen es seguro Bella! Me ofendes!-solo carga mi sobrino y te callas…y me lo cuidas mucho mientras conduzco con mi habitual pericia-

Evadió el tema Edward todo el camino, no había duda que algo malo pasaba, pero mi corazón no menguaba su emoción por verlo de nuevo, estaba convencida de poder salvar cualquier obstáculo, tenía la certeza de su amor, nada mas importaba.

-Bella me oyes? Qué te parece mi idea?- pregunto mientras yo me aferraba al asiento.

-no escuché, lo siento- solo podía pensar en Edward, si no fuera por Rob ya hubiera golpeado su puerta

-te decía que tuve una idea genial, mañana nos regalaré un par de camionetas idénticas, unas SUV VOLVO XC90, créeme que son las más seguras para llevar niños, también las de más glamour, una mamá y una madrina no pueden andar en otra cosa que no sean unas de esas-

-alto allí Alice! de ninguna manera aceptaré de regalo una camioneta- apenas frenó corrí a la casa a cambiar pañales.

_0_

-no debes avisar que estas aquí?, nos tardamos dos horas en dar un baño y hacer dormir a tu sobrino-charlamos de mil cosas superfluas acostadas en mi cama mirando a través de la ventana , abrazadas como si fuera nuestro ultimo día juntas,

-no te preocupes, y tranquiliza la carrera de tu corazón, ya te dije que él está aquí…se muy bien que te has estado aguantando las ganas de interrogarme, pero no tengo que decirte que con un tal Edward Cullen lo fácil se hace complicado…y eso si cuentas con suerte- giré hasta quedar frente a ella

-me dirás de que se trata?, el es papá, debo decirle, se que le costará pero confío que se pondrá felíz, un hijo no puede producir otra cosa, no hay nada mejor para hombre o mujer-

Contemplé su expresión grave inquietándome a pesar de mi optimismo –Bella, el no es un hombre como cualquier otro…ni siquiera es …-

Me incorporé violentamente –el es un hombre! Tiene anhelos, necesidades, siente, ama, me ama, lo sé, lo siento! y me dio un hijo, como puede no serlo?- las lágrimas llevaron la sal hasta mis labios, sorbí tratando de respirar profundo, nada lograría con un drama.

-en cuanto al niño, es un regalo, claro que sí, apenas me miró ya lo adoro, pero…que sabes de él? – ella estaba preocupada, pero tocó una puerta que yo no me atrevía a abrir aun, eso lo haría de la mano de Edward.

-creo que terminamos por hoy Alice!-ella había tocado un tema muy delicado, uno que me angustiaba desde que me enteré de su concepción, afortunadamente todo había salido bien, el único momento de paz lo tuve recién al ver y tener a mi hijo en brazos.

-está bien Bella, no quise ponerte mal-sacudía su cabeza de un lado al otro mientras se aprestaba - esto no debía suceder así, no fue como lo vi!, lo siento tanto de veras , trataré de arreglarlo para ti, ahora debo irme, te recojo para ir a la escuela?-ya estaba en la puerta ,su mirada escondiéndose de mí.

-me llevará Charlie, gracias, nos vemos allí- no me permití dudas acerca de nada, mañana sería mi día con Edward, nada lo impediría.

-ok, que descanses,es tarde-

-Alice-la llamé antes de subir a su carro, reticente se volvió apenas-dime Bella-

-el estará allí mañana?- sentí el bombeo de mi sangre retumbar en las paredes tensas de mis venas

Contestó con suma tristeza-sí Bella, estará, y yo estaré para ti- en un suspiro subió y arranco a toda velocidad.

No me importó su mirada baja, ni su tono apagado, ni sus hombros caídos, Ed estaría allí, eso era todo lo que importaba, con la esperanza y la expectativa desbordando por cada poro de mi piel, me dormí profundamente por primera vez en meses.

Alice pov

-tendré que estar para ti Bella, me necesitarás-

Apenas giré hacia el camino privado que llevaba a nuestra casa cuando el reflejo del auto de mi hermano a un costado de la grava me conminó a frenar y salir, respiré profunda e innecesariamente antes de hacerlo…no necesitaba a Jasper para saber que esto sería difícil.

-como has podido? Como es que tuviste el descaro de ocultarme que Bella estaba en Forks?- si alguien tenía el poder de usar en una misma oración signos de interrogación y exclamación al mismo tiempo, ese es mi querido hermano Ed.

Me interné en el bosque oscuro y frío mientras él me seguía vociferando y derribando árboles a su paso- tranquilízate, tenemos unos detalles que discutir, pero los gritos son innecesarios-mi mente era una confusión desde el momento en que vi salir a Bella con el bebe en brazos, afortunadamente podía bloquear la intromisión de mi hermano en mi cabeza, tenía más interrogantes que certezas ahora mismo, y no mucho tiempo para acomodar los hechos para el bien de todos, la visión que tuve camino a casa no era de mi agrado en absoluto, si tan solo pudiera tener unos minutos de paz!

Tomó violentamente mi brazo para detener mi carrera-ya basta Alice, habla!, que demonios hace ella aquí! Desde cuando! Como es posible que no me advirtieras!, responde!- giré para enfrentarme a su furia, pero no era lo único que encontré en el, estaba histérico, se movía de un lado a otro, en apenas unos pocos segundos paso sus dedos por su cabello 82 veces, sus ojos eran oscuros pozos negros llenos de dudas y ansiedad

-no la vi venir Edward, créeme, esto no debió pasar, no fue esto lo que vi- al ver su rostro desencajado, retrocedí hasta quedar con la espalda pegada a un árbol-perdóname hermano-me dolía verlo en ese estado de desesperación, el cerro la distancia que nos separaba, tomo mi rostro con ambas manos y me taladro con su mirada- me estás diciendo que siempre supiste todo y manipulaste las situaciones a tu conveniencia?-no me deje engañar por la calma en su voz, sus manos abandonaron mi rostro para acabar en el árbol a mi espada.

-me dejaste actuar como un estúpido!-enterró sus puños en la madera

-solo quería que fueras feliz! Y eso es lo que vi, tu también lo viste, y lo viviste!- no pude contener el impulso de abrazarlo, de repente lo sentí tan perdido, tan solo…pero él se soltó con violencia

-si? Y cuanto tiempo duro eso Alice ¿-soltó con una amarga carcajada

-tu tomaste la absurda decisión de dejarla partir, eso no estaba en mi visión!, en ella tu y ella se veían felices!-

-felices?-sacudió la cabeza una y otra vez –te escuchas? Acaso estás loca? Por si no te enteraste entre ella y yo hay algunas diferencias considerables Alice!

-pero también muchas coincidencias Edward…y al fin y al cabo, son un hombre y una mujer, compatibles en muchos planos…-deliberadamente callé, debía ser Bella quien contara lo de Rob, aunque de ser necesario debería hacerlo yo, nunca se sabe para qué lado correr cuando de Ed se trata.

-se a que te refieres, pero nunca olvides lo que soy, porque aun estando con ella en mis brazos yo no he podido hacerlo…todo lo contrario- su tristeza me desarmo, puse mi mano en su hombro y esta vez se dejó, no solo eso, la cubrió con la suya para acariciarme, estos pequeños gestos que tanto extrañaba de él eran los me empujaban a seguir luchando –te das cuenta de lo incomodo de la situación? Deberás poner a Jasper a controlar mis movimientos al menos hasta que mi autocontrol este más fortalecido, deberé salir de caza con más frecuencia para ello, por lo cual quebrantaré el pedido que me hizo Esme de matar lo menos posible.

-es lo único que desearas de Bella?su sangre? No querrás hablarle, escucharla reír? Besarla?-

Ignoro mi pregunta mientras caminábamos de la mano hasta mi coche- no vuelvas a meterte en mi vida Alice, es algo que no apreciare nunca, fue irresponsable de tu parte jugar a Cupido de esta forma, las consecuencias pudieron ser desastrosas –

-en eso te equivocas, las consecuencias también pueden ser maravillosas! Pronto lo sabrás, pero debo advertirte que no dejare que Bella sufra-mi mente se lleno de repente de la visión que había tenido en casa de los Swan.

-que es Alice, que escondes de mi?- soltó mi mano para apretarme los brazos

-solo piensa lo que haces Edward, no la lastimes porque te arrepentirás, ella fue muy valiente todo este tiempo, ella necesito de ti pero aun sola salió adelante-

-no sigas Alice! Deja de decir sandeces como si la conocieras, sé que vienes de estar con ella, traes su aroma impregnado, evidentemente también te ha seducido-el desprecio en su voz me sorprendió-

Llegamos al carro, el se sentó al volante, pero antes de encenderlo volteo a verme, iba a decirme algo pero cambio de idea.

-Edward, se te ve enfadado con ella…por qué? Ella te amo desde que te conoció, fuiste tú quien la alejó…por que tu enojo?-

-tú…no entiendes nada!-

-solo trata de estar calmado por favor-, no quiero que te arrepientas luego-

-no puedo ver con claridad lo que pasa en tu mente, deja de bloquearlo Alice!- conducía con una mano ya que con la otra gesticulaba exacerbadamente, recordé por un momento los movimientos idénticos recreados por el pequeño Roby esta tarde-no lo estoy bloqueando Edward, es solo que algunas partes aun están confusas-

-enconces cuéntame lo que sucederá con certeza!-esta vez sus gritos me colmaron la paciencia, su bipolaridad era insufrible en dosis máximas-accione el freno de mano, por lo que nos detuvimos abruptamente con un chirrido de neumáticos-lo único claro de mi visión querido hermanito es que mañana Bella y tu se encontraran en el Estacionamiento de la escuela, otra hecho más que claro es que en ese encuentro tú te portas como un idiota sin querer evitarlo, Tania se comporta como una idiota sin poder evitarlo, Bella sale llorando y yo estaré allí para consolarla!- su mirada nunca abandono la mía mientras hacia mi descargo, una vez mas percibí que quería preguntar algo…una vez más, no lo hizo.

-me iré de inmediato entonces, me llevare a Tania y comenzare de nuevo en otro lugar- se concentraba esperando mi visión en base a su decisión, pero nada cambió.

Con una sonrisa radiante le conteste-lo siento hermanito, no te veo yéndote, ya no tienes la fuerza necesaria para mantenerte alejado de ella-

* * *

**Chicas, perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar, compartiré responsabilidad con fanfiction que me ha dado dolores de cabeza.**

**Agradezco tanto sus comentarios que me dan ganas de seguir con esto, prometo ocuparme más. Besos **

**grisel**


	18. Chapter 18Marcando territorio

**Gracias a todas las que leen mi fic, gracias a los alertas y favoritos que increíblemente siguen llegando, y por sobre todo gracias a quienes se toman un par de minutos para dejarme su review, es muy apreciado por mi.**

**Paz, may360, mar91,flexer, airamjg, Jorgi, Lynn, laubellacullen94, princessannstrarcullen, beakis, Carmen cullen i love fic, alice-bella, Chayley Costa, Ania Masen, Caro Bere Cullen, déjenme dedicarles este capítulo. Gris**

Capitulo 18. Marcando territorio

Bella pov

La claridad del nuevo día me encontró contemplándome al espejo, recién duchada y con el cabello húmedo, no quería molestar al bebé con el ruido del secador así que eso debía esperar, en cuanto al maquillaje, solo contaba con una antigua barra de labios que René colocó en mi bolsa, nunca antes había deseado verme bonita como en este momento, analice mi rostro detenidamente tratando de deducir lo que el vería en mi…nada especial por cierto, pero quizás la piel suave y clara que parecía fuera de lugar en Arizona no estarían tan mal aquí, mi cabello lucía más largo también… como olvidar la sensación de sus dedos peinando las largas hebras mientras yo me acomodaba entre sus brazos con los ojos cerrados , percibía que él se relajaba y se acercaba mucho mas a mi cuando cría que yo dormía, unos suaves golpecitos en la puerta interrumpieron mis recuerdos dorados –adelante papá- sonreí al recibirlo –wow Bells brillas esta mañana, me perdí de algo?- preguntó mientras era atraído como un imán hacia la cuna del pequeño bribón que se desperezaba contento-es temprano nena, te esperamos abajo? Veo que este señor está listo, casi tan guapo como su abuelo-me observó por unos segundos - madrugamos hoy eh?- me sonrojé al pensar que llevaba horas despierta imaginando el encuentro-bajo enseguida, ya casi estoy lista-ahora si tomé el secador para ocuparme de la mata espesa de mi cabello, a través del espejo descubrí a Charlie contemplándome con una expresión rara-papá pasa algo?-nada cariño…es sólo que…luces especialmente hermosa hoy, tus ojos brillan con una luz que no había visto antes, me gusta verte así…mmm como …felíz-incomodo recargó sus peso de un pie a otro antes de huir del momento embarazoso-bueno, déjame disfrutar de mi nieto, es nuestro momento de hombres- el nudo en mi garganta impidió contestarle antes que se retirara ruborizado por tal demostración.

El halago de Charlie ayudó a mi autoestima, y claro que estoy felíz, después de meses de anhelar desesperadamente su presencia, al fin llegó el día del encuentro, aquel que debió ser unos cuantos meses antes, catorce para ser precisos.

El camino hacia el colegio fue silencioso, Rob tenía especialmente claros sus ojos hoy, me observaba fijamente sin apenas pestañear, sus ojos eran tan bellos, los míos eran marrón chocolate…los de Edward rojo oscuro, sabía por René que nadie en mi familia tenía ojos verdes, tal vez los él en su vida pasada? suspiré al comprender lo poco que conocía de él, aunque ello no minaba en lo más mínimo la intensidad de mis sentimientos, con el estado optimista que me acompañó desde que desperté dejé al pequeño con la Sra. Cope antes de volar hacia el Estacionamiento, un par de tropezones de por medio, claro.

Espere de pie en la esquina más lejana de la entrada al predio, inspiré y exhalé exageradamente un par de veces para calmar el ritmo alocado de mi corazón… por el temblor de mis rodillas no pude hacer nada, miré una y otra vez mi reloj pulsera, acaso era muy temprano o estaban retrasados? los demás alumnos habían empezado a llegar desde hacía un par de minutos, lo que menos quería era entrar en crisis , tranquila Bella, Alice dijo que hoy es el día, tranquila, me acerqué a las ventanas de la sala más cercana para checar nuevamente mi aspecto, me veía como una histérica, calma Bella por Dios!

-para mi te ves preciosa corazón- maldición! esa sí que era una voz que no pretendía escuchar, no hoy al menos.

-hola Jacob-me volví rápidamente-y adiós…lo siento, te veo luego- dije con voz temblorosa al tiempo que arribaron los Cullen en dos cochazos tan impresionantes como el de Alice, Emmet precedía la marcha, una pareja lo acompañaba, eran tan bellos, ella bajó del carro como si fuera una reina de belleza, y lo parecía desde sus cabellos dorados hasta la punta de sus zapatos de diseñador, pero no era la presencia de ellos lo que me tenía trastornada, me adelanté unos pasos sin poder evitarlo cuando el volvo plateado se estaciono junto al bordillo-Bella…que haces-escuché como en trance a Jacob, ni siquiera se me ocurrió contestarle, Alice bajó como una tromba con la preocupación pintada en su carita, le sonreí tratando de reconfortarla, estaba lejos aún como para hablarle , avancé lentamente con mucho esfuerzo ya que mis piernas se aliaron a mi corazón que exigía inmediatez, como a lo lejos escuchaba puertas que se cerraban y murmullos apremiantes, nada de eso importaba, sólo el ser maravilloso que clavó su oscura mirada en mi rostro aterrado y deslumbrado, me detuve a un suspiro de distancia, su aroma me impactó remontándome a las arenas blancas de Brasil, a su abrazo gélido que incendiaba mi piel y hervía mi sangre, la magnitud de mi pasión hacia este hombre oscuro dominaba mi existencia, si alguna vez en estos meses de separación albergué alguna duda, ahora mismo mi alma gritaba su amor por él- hola Edward- me felicité por la firmeza de mi voz, si algún temblor se filtró era responsabilidad del resto de mi cuerpo que estaba frenético de nervios , por qué tardaba tanto en contestar? Debía mejorar esto- ha sido mucho tiempo-añadí con una sonrisa en esta ocasión, tuve que contener mis ansias de lanzarme hasta enredar mis brazos en su cuello y besarlo hasta dejarlo sin aliento , conforme transcurrían los minutos mi sonrisa se desvaneció hacia una mueca lamentable, como no pensé antes en su sorpresa! Yo estaba preparada para esto pero seguramente el no se imagino encontrarme aquí, aunque sea fortuitamente.

Retrocedí otro paso más, su escrutinio me abrumó debido a su intensidad y frialdad, hasta que al fin sus labios perfectos se abrieron para soltar apenas un saludo – Bella- una leve inclinación de su cabeza fue el único movimiento que hizo desde que se plantó frente a mí, no entendía, evidentemente esto no era lo que esperaba, tal vez ése era el problema, quizás no debí suponer nada, con vida propia mi mano se dirigió hacia su rostro sólo para detenerse abruptamente al percibir su malestar, su ceño fruncido era un signo de alerta que no supe leer, tenerlo tan cerca después de tantos meses impedía tomar precauciones –te he extrañado…mucho- no pude evitar susurrarle mientras quitaba mi mano hecha un puño al igual que mi corazón

Una perfilada ceja se elevó con sorna-de veras?- esa voz melodiosa apenas ocultó su furia , la cual no tenía razón de ser.

-buen día Bella, ya que han saludado, es hora de ir a clases- interrumpió Alice intentando distraerme, pero mi ojos quedaron clavados en Edward, unas manos blanquísimas con uñas pintadas en violeta oscuro se movían posesivamente sobre el torneado antebrazo – ya acabaste con esta escenita? Podemos mi novio y yo avanzar de una vez? – seguí el camino de sus largos brazos hasta llegar a un rostro encantador, ojos más ambarinos que los de Alice, al igual que infinitamente más fríos que me miraban con desprecio- o te corres, o te corro- su voz chillona envió escalofríos a mi espina dorsal, mis dientes rechinaron del mismo modo que cuando arrastras las uñas por un vidrio, solo atiné a mirar a Edward, quien la contemplaba divertido

-Edward!- siseó Alice

- no está haciendo nada malo, que yo sepa, además lleva toda la razón, se hace tarde- le contestó con una sonrisa , que desapareció al volverse a mirarme

-podría hablar contigo? – insistí dejando de lado el orgullo-Tenemos que…-su respuesta no se hizo esperar-no será posible Bella, y ahora si nos disculpas ,Tania y yo estamos apurados, que tengas buenos días- sentí mis rodillas flaquear, las lágrimas se agolparon detrás de mis párpados cerrados, mordí mis labios intentando contener los sollozos pero era una batalla ´perdida, hacía meses que no lloraba, guarde cada lágrima en un dique que ahora se resquebrajaba velozmente, jamás se me ocurrió que él estaría con otra mujer, ese pensamiento era incompatible con el recuerdo de mi Ed, sabía que me amó, lo sentí, lo viví, no fue una disparatada fantasía, lo leí en sus ojos, y aunque había tratado de ocultarlo cuando estuvimos juntos, el amor siempre ve la luz, se hace camino entre todos los obstáculos, el me amó…recordé el pequeño trozo de papel que acompañaba mi sueño desde entonces, aquel maravilloso soneto de Shakespeare, Amor Silente…

-Bella por favor, vámonos ya- Alice suplicaba –no llores por favor- enjugó el manso río que recorrió mi rostro

-estoy bien- respiré profundamente- no lloraré, lo prometo-incluso le sonreí torpemente, las cosas estaban difíciles por ahora, pero dentro de mi corazón todo estaba en su lugar

- ahora me asustas, estas en estado de shock?, cual es el motivo de este repentino remanso de tranquilidad?-

-lo amo Alice, eso es lo que me da paz-

- le dirás de Rob? Edward se portó como un maldito, pero…- caminaba presurosa casi arrastrándome por los pasillos –te sientes bien? te ves rara-

Rara?bueno, el amor de mi vida , el padre de mi hijo, con quien soñé en formar una familia y vivir juntos para siempre está con otra mujer y además parece odiarme, rara? Tal vez con un vacío en mis entrañas, ganas de salir corriendo con mi bebé y no mirar atrás, pero rara?

- me lavaré la cara, tu vé a clases, no me tardo nada Alice- necesitaba estar a solas solo un momento

-no lo sé…- vi la duda en su carita, ella estaba conmigo, tal como lo prometió, la abracé fuerte, emocionada por su devoción–estás rara-insistía-estaré bien- sentencié entrando al tocador, una vez más, como en la mañana, me encontré contemplando mi imagen al espejo, pero en esta ocasión la sorprendida fui yo, esperaba encontrar un rostro lloroso, afectado por el dolor del rechazo y el orgullo arrollado, pero en cambio la Bella que tenía enfrente se plantaba erguida, la barbilla firme, desafiante, los pómulos ruborizados y un brillo impactante en la mirada, sonreí al darme cuenta de dónde provenía mi fortaleza, era de mi corazón enamorado , de mi alma que había encontrado su gemela y se regocijaba de volverla a ver , de la bendición divina de ser mamá, de haber albergado siempre la esperanza y la convicción de reunirme de nuevo con él. El amor te hace fuerte, por amor yo haría lo que necesitara hacer, nada me detendría en la búsqueda de la felicidad de mi hijo y mía-eso lo juro- dije posesiva al recordar unas manos acariciando mi hombre…como si la hubiera conjurado con la mente Tania se hizo presente por detrás.

- maldita perra infeliz- tomo mi brazo apretándolo hasta lastimarme

-no te cruces en mi camino, porque te destrozaré…Bella- dijo mi nombre con asco…y dolor, pero no me detuve a tratar de entenderla, de un tirón que me hizo ver estrellas me zafé de su mano, su mirada me decía que no estaba jugando, en otro momento el miedo me habría dominado, pero todo mi ser me daba fuerzas para luchar por mi familia, ya no se trataba solo de mi, mi hijo también sería felíz y Edward tendría más de lo que nunca soñó, yo se lo daría, Tania no entraba en esa ecuación.

- tal vez la que se ha cruzado eres tú, es buen momento para marcharte- respondí con voz suave sin dejarme intimidar

-no sé que vió en ti, eres tan…poca cosa, quiero que te esfumes de su vida, te lo advierto solo una vez, se que conoces lo que somos, sabes que tengo el poder de acabar con tus sueños, tus metas, tu entorno, toda tu patética vida!- tomó mi barbilla entre sus dedos para fijar mi rostro mientras hablaba…mejor, así tampoco se perdía mi respuesta- sé lo que eres, y no me importa nada, puedes tener todos los poderes que quieras, y no me importa nada, porque yo solo tengo uno, uno que tú no tienes ni tendrás jamás, y es el poder de hacerlo completamente feliz- dejaría mi vida en ello, un destello de duda cruzó su semblante níveo, percibir una debilidad en ella hizo crecer mi valentía, me atreví a más- lo sabes verdad? no puedes hacerlo feliz- leí la verdad en su cara antes que la oculte con más odio- ese es un detalle sin importancia…Bella-otra vez el asco y el dolor al pronunciar mi nombre-porque él jamás romperá la promesa de quedarse a mi lado- mostró sus dientes perfectamente simétricos al sonreír con burla.

Me soltó bruscamente al sonar el timbre de inicio de clases, sin mediar palabras salimos casi al mismo tiempo del baño topándonos con Edward que llegaba en ese momento junto a Jasper . Como cada vez me derretí ante su imponente aspecto, de negro como siempre se veía tan sexy, escrutaba mi rostro hasta el mínimo detalle- todo bien?-no sabía a quién iba dirigida su pregunta así que no me moleste en responder, desgraciadamente la bruja lanzó su veneno- todo bien cariño…ahora que esta zorrita sabe que jamás me dejarás- una uña violeta recorrió su labio superior , ese simple gesto desató los nudos de la cordura y el autocontrol y salieron volando, me acerqué a Edward ignorando a todos los demás, cerré los ojos, inspiré para absorber su aroma, tuve que apoyar mi mano en su pecho para no caer, lo sentí suave, tensó sus músculos y su respiración aceleró su ritmo, abrí los ojos para encontrarme con la sorpresa en los suyos, sorpresa por su reacción, o por la mía', poco importaba, la pasión estaba allí-calma Tania- intervino Jasper tomandola del brazo, Edward tomó mi mano con la suya y la retiró lentamente de su cuerpo, su pulgar acarició mi palma irradiando calor a cada ápice de mi cuerpo.

-jamás lo tendrás, te lo repito- siseó ella con la cólera apenas oculta, con mucho trabajo despegue mis mirada de el hacia ella

-Tania, Edward y yo estamos unidos de una manera que no podrías comprender jamás, y tal vez no volvamos a estar juntos, pero nunca estaremos separados- como pude me volví y caminé hacia mis clases, dejándolos boquiabiertos.

* * *

**N/A**

**La frase final no es mía, esa frase la dice Catherine al comienzo de cada capítulo en una serie de los años 80 " La bella y la bestia", ponerla en mi fic es sólo un pequeño y humilde homenaje.**


	19. Capítulo 19 La verdad en tus manos

**Hola chicas, acá les traigo un nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste.**

**Fran, atrasado pero FELIZ CUMPLE!, gracias por pasarte por acá, lo mismo a todas mis lectoras, las que se toman el minutito del review y también a las de las sombras, bienvenidas a las que se agregaron a éste pequeño pero maravilloso grupito y a los alertas y favoritos que sorprendentemente siguen llegando. No puedo olvidar a Airamjg! Gracias por tu ojo crítico.**

** Muakk. Gris**

* * *

Capítulo 18. La verdad en tus manos

Bella pov

Como una zombie enfrenté cada una de mis clases, de alguna manera había encontrado la manera de congelar mis emociones, y lo prefería así, enfrentar a Tania de esa manera no se podía contar como algo inteligente de mi parte, ella podía acabar conmigo, pero solo físicamente, en mi mente y mi corazón no tenía ningún poder, muy distinto era el daño que podía hacerme Edward, su silencio, su frialdad, su indiferencia diezmaron mis defensas, no entendía nada su actitud, no pretendería tampoco comprender la presencia de esa mujer a su lado, ese lugar era mío-és mío- murmuré con fiereza en voz alta ganándome un codazo de Alice, quien sentada a mi lado en la clase de Mr Berty realizaba sus tareas y las mías, miré su ceja alzada y me encogí de hombros –solo asiente a todo- siseó exasperada

-decía usted señorita Swan?- intervino Mr Berty , asentí con la cabeza tal cual me indicó el duende- decía que sí profesor- respondí con una sonrisa acerca de algún tema del cual no tenía ni idea –entonces queda definida la fecha del baile los clásicos de la Literatura para la próxima semana, no será de época aunque sí de máscaras, según la decisión de la señorita Swan- el calor que se inició en mis pies creció en intensidad cobrándose la blancura de la piel de mi rostro, lo sentía arder, yo había decidido eso? Cuando? Oh no, en este mismo momento a juzgar por la cara de satisfacción de Alice, le lancé dardos con la mirada- reserva tu arsenal para otra- sentenció mientras garabateaba una lista en su cuaderno.

-Alice, quiero irme a casa ahora- de repente asimilé lo sucedido , las forma en que la ilusión de la mañana se fue transformando con el correr de las horas en esta amarga sensación de soledad, sonreí tristemente ante mi ingenuidad- que , que es lo pasa Bella, no fue lo ideal pero lo llevaste muy bien- su simpatía impidió que me desmorone- pasa que soy una tonta Alice, pasa que esperaba salir de aquí con Edward –suspiré profundamente, tal vez así me deshiciera de la amarga sensación de derrota que me embargaba- lo sé Bella, pero debes ser fuerte, por ti y por el pequeño Rob-no me gustó nada el pesimismo en su voz –Alice, no me rendiré , eso debes saberlo, lo amo y no hay fuerza humana o de cualquier tipo que me haga dejar de luchar por él- me levanté de un salto al escuchar el timbre de fin de clases, necesitaba a mi hijo en brazos ahora mismo, su calor, su mirada, su olor.-temía que dijeras eso, ya vámonos, traje un carro adecuado hoy- caminamos rápidamente hacia la salida del salón, apenas crucé el umbral algo se cruzó en mi camino haciendo volar mis libros, solo atiné a ver a Edward, con Tania colgada de él por supuesto, fruncí el ceño al recordar nuestro cruce en el baño, mis ojos se negaban a abandonar su rostro increíble pero falto de expresión, nuevamente el me ignoraba, con dificultad recupere la compostura al oír una voz grave-disculpen señoritas-su galantería de otra época precedió a la resplandeciente sonrisa amigable-así que tu eres Bella, permíteme presentarme , Jasper Whitlock a tu servicio-correspondí su sonrisa sin poder evitarlo mientras tomaba los libros que él había recogido del suelo

-hola Jasper, y gracias-lo saludé sin dejar de mirar a Edward, era algo más fuerte que m i voluntad, siempre que él estuviera presente el universo entero desaparecía , aún frente a la agonía de ser rechazada y soportar las atenciones que prodigaba a Tania, con impotencia tragué el sabor amargo que los celos dejaron en mi boca. Alce mi barbilla con desafío al percibir que Edward evitaba mi mirada y sabía el por qué, yo era capaz de leer su mirada como un libro abierto.

-ya vámonos Bella, iré contigo para ultimar detalles para el baile –me arrastró hacia la guardería, con su bracito rodeando mis hombros, su consuelo no hizo más que alimentar mi anhelo de otros fríos brazos rodeándome, no era justo para ninguno de nosotros, Edward tenía a su hijo tan cerca, pero se mostraba tan lejano…

Mi hijo, mi Rob

Mi amor, mi Edward

Apenas vi a mi bebé esperándome en el regazo de la Sra. Cope, cuadré los hombros fortalecida mi decisión de reunirnos los tres, mi pequeña familia. Recibí en brazos a mi niño sonriente, me apretó el corazón una vez más el parecido a su papá, si tan me dejara contarle…

La tarde se pasó volando con Alice en casa, no tuve mucho que hacer respecto del baile, mucho menos decidir, para mí solo significaba créditos para graduarme. La pillé mirándome enigmáticamente unas cuantas veces mientras alimentaba a Rob –suéltalo Alice!- ladré una vez que lo dejé en su cuna.

-adoré la manera en que saltaste sobre Tania!-bailó alrededor del sillón-jamás se le ocurrió que reaccionarias así a su intimidación, fuiste como David golpeando a Goliat-acabó sentándose sin dejar de reír-estuve todo el tiempo en un cubículo del baño por si necesitabas ayuda, pero casi la necesitada fue ella-su risa se desvaneció conforme observaba la angustia creciente en mi rostro

-el golpe lo recibí de Edward , en el estacionamiento Alice-las lágrimas se acumularon en mis ojos-podrías haberme dicho que tenía…novia- me costó tanto decir esa palabra, significaba tanto para mí, era una palabra que yo ni siquiera llegue a merecer, una palabra con la que soñé y a la que llené de significados y gestos maravillosos.

-vi que no me creerías-se acercó y suavemente abrió mis manos hechas puños inconscientemente, mis uñas habían dejado marcas rojas en las palmas- lo siento mucho –

-no te preocupes Alice, una parte de mí aun no lo cree-respondí con una sonrisa fingida

-Bella...-su tono de advertencia una vez más

-está tan dolorosamente hermoso, tan distante…y lo amo tanto Alice, no sé cómo, pero debo hablarle-

-tal vez, si revisas tu libro de Romeo y Julieta…-rodó sus ojitos con picardía

-que dices?-

-hazlo-ordenó lanzando el libro a mi regazo, atropelladamente pasé las paginas hasta que una pequeña y amarillenta hoja de fino papel se deslizó, la miré estupefacta por un segundo antes de leer, mis manos comenzaron el temblor al reconocer los trazos elegantes, idénticos a los que descubrí en las partituras de isla Esme, no había duda, venía de Edward.

Bella:

Al anochecer, en el bosque detrás de tu casa, te estaré esperando-

No llevaba firma, no la necesitaba.

La miré interrogante y ansiosa, incapaz de formular la más sencilla de las frases, el nudo en mi pecho se desato liberando la esperanza que había estado encerrada

-Bella, acaso pensaste que ese tropezón fue casual? Ja!-

-cuidaré de mi sobrino, a menos que desees decirle a Charlie que te internaras en el bosque en la noche- su sonrisa anticipaba mi respuesta

-esa no es una opción-murmuré en las nubes, Edward quiere verme…

-eso pensé, estaremos bien…confías en mi verdad?- la duda se plantó en su carita, noté que contenía el aliento esperando mi respuesta

-con mi vida- y era cierto-

El tiempo corría lento como para calmar mi ansiedad, una vez más Rob dormía en su cuna, bañado y alimentado, Alice seguía garabateando en su cuaderno detalles acerca del baile que no me interesaban en absoluto, no dejé de observar su rostro ya que había prometido avisarme en cuanto Edward estuviera en el bosque.

-por si te lo preguntas, no sé qué es lo que quiere mi hermano, veo que no puede decidirse-clavó su mirada en mí- aunque se ha portado como un imbécil, debo decirte que no es nada fácil para él Bella, créeme…y ya deja de caminar de un lado al otro, me exasperas!-

-quiero verlo, hablarle, lo necesito más que nunca!-

-ahora mismo está allí, justo al borde del acantilado- tomó mis manos temblorosas entre las suyas

-que harás Bella?-

-pondré la verdad en sus manos-

-o-

ED POV

La sentí en mis entrañas aun antes de oírla, percibí su respiración agitada y el batir acelerado de su corazón aun antes de verla, un anhelo conocido y con mucho esfuerzo sepultado en el fondo de mi ser se retorcía y forcejeaba pugnando por salir, apoyé desesperado mi frente en la escarpada corteza del árbol añoso bajo el cual me refugie a esperarla, sabía que era una locura haber provocado este encuentro, pero desde el maldito momento en que la idea tomo forma en mi cabeza torturada, el ínfimo atisbo de cordura que poseía desde que supe de su cercanía me había abandonado vilmente, abriendo en su camino infiel, las puertas blindadas tras las cuales oculté la profundidad de mis sentimientos hacia ella.

Me aparté bruscamente mirando hacia el acantilado, era fascinante la forma en que la voluptuosidad húmeda, verde y silenciosa del bosque se detenía abruptamente para dar paso al filo yermo y peligroso de las rocas; el gélido viento se arremolinaba entre sus aristas elevando el sonido de las olas estrelladas contra sus paredes cual canto de sirenas incitándote a conocer la profundidad del mar.

Sus pasos vacilantes se acercaban, su aroma llego transportado por su aliento cálido, derritiendo sin esfuerzo la primera de mis barreras de defensa.

Volteé a tiempo de apreciar su llegada, las estrellas se escondieron tras grises nubarrones, imposible competir con la belleza iluminada por su aura pura. Mi Bella.

-Edward…buenas noches-su timidez y rubor llegaron a mí con su voz

Sin poder evitarlo me acerque a ella hasta que tuvo que inclinar la cabeza hacia arriba para mirarme-Bella-susurré su nombre cargado de sentimientos, todos ellos, los buenos y malos que ella despertaba en mí. Mi mirada se negó a abandonar su rostro –querías hablar, pero la escuela no era el lugar indicado-tuve que apelar a todo mi autocontrol cuando me enfrentó en el Estacionamiento, sólo quería besarla hasta hacerle olvidar el hombre que había compartido su lecho la noche anterior, sus tiernas palabras cargadas de amor hacia él volvieron a torturarme ahora como lo hicieron ayer.

Si Tania no hubiera estado aferrándome era muy posible que lo hubiera hecho, hacer el idiota frente a Bella me salía con demasiada facilidad. No podía perdonarla por eso.

Tense mi cuerpo con renovada frialdad antes de continuar –y bien? Tú dirás-la dureza en mi voz le provoco un respingo, mi instinto gritaba que la abrace y la proteja hasta de mi mismo, pero al sostener la mirada de esos ojos chocolates llenos de luz no tuve dudas que el débil aquí era yo, dolor furia y vergüenza se conjugaron para mantener mi actitud distante, apuntalándola.

-Edward, yo…te amo-sollozó con el rostro húmedo de lágrimas, giré para no caer bajo su hechizo, inspiré profundamente resoplando al exhalar, traje de inmediato a mi mente los recuerdos que me atormentaban, me herían, me enfurecían, ellos me ayudarían a soportar.

-me amas?- escupí irónicamente-Bella, intenta algo mejor que eso, solo ya di lo que quieres de mí!- mi tono se fue elevando al no dar crédito a su falsedad – habla de lo que quieras, solo ya no repitas eso, no hagas que te pierda el respeto, si esto es lo que tenias que decir, esta reunión se acabó- me alejé hacia la espesura, esforzándome en ignorar el llanto que pretendía detener y escapaba en pequeños sollozos ahogados, caminé veloz hasta quedar fuera de su vista cuando ella gritó –tenemos un hijo!-mas sollozos, descontrolados esta vez, me detuve de inmediato, inerte-tu y yo estamos unidos para siempre! Eres padre Edward! Estalló con todas sus fuerzas, el llanto se desató al tiempo que llegué a su lado nuevamente, no sé cuantos minutos lloró contra mi pecho aferrada a mi camisa, con vida propia mis dedos recorrieron su cabello desde sus sienes hasta casi llegar a su cintura, estaba más largo ahora que la última vez que lo hice. Suspiré, grave error, su esencia devastó nuevamente mis sentidos, haciéndome penosamente consciente del efecto de la cercanía de su cuerpo apretado al mío.

Incapaz de razonar y de sentir, mucho menos de hablar, espere pacientemente hasta que se calmó, se alejó unos centímetros dejándome frio y vacio.

Acaricié su mejilla tersa, mas tarde me arrepentiría de ello-eres mamá Bella?-sabía por Esme y Rosalie que era la experiencia humana más deseada por una mujer, y a pesar de las implicancias, saber que Bella fue bendecida de esa manera era una noticia bienvenida, aunque obviamente yo no fuera el padre.

-me alegro por ti-y era cierto, si dejaba de lado los celos-pero no entiendo adonde quieres llegar con tu afirmación, sabes que no es cierto y aun así lo dices sin reparo, de verdad que no comprendo tu intención y la resiento profundamente, es un golpe bajo que no creo merecer. Ser padres es algo que tenemos vedado, en cierto modo me lastimas con esto, de eso se trata? Es una especie de castigo?-la angustia dominada en sus ojos mientras negaba con vehemencia-no Edward, no es mentira, es verdad, debes creerme!por favor!-rogaba taladrándome con la mirada franca, sería tan fácil creerle…

Pero mis celos hablaron por mí-no soy ni seré un padre Bella! Ni siquiera soy un hombre!-siseé con desesperación-ya deja de atormentarnos y ve con aquel que te calienta la cama por las noches y es dueño de tus palabras de amor!-intentó tomarme las manos pero retrocedí como un animal herido, su cabeza se movía de un lado al otro en frenética negación.

-por lo que más quieras, deja ya de negarlo-sonreí con tristeza-yo mismo te he escuchado Bella- vi la confusión en sus facciones, pero poco importaba ya.

-lo eres todo para mí Edward, fuiste y eras el único hombre en mi vida- concluyó con tranquilidad, como lo hacía? Como alguien tan dulce tenia tanto poder sobre alguien como yo? Debía irme de inmediato o acabaría creyéndole como idiota.

Apreté el puente de mi nariz en un intento por despejarme pero ella no cedía-tu hijo te necesita, al igual que yo-este era mi límite, ni siquiera quería imaginarla con un bebe en brazos, dolería demasiado.

-ya basta Bella!-le corté con firmeza-dejemos esto hasta acá, sin rencores, la vida te abre sus puertas, vívela, disfrútala, así debe ser, sigue adelante… y déjame atrás-

-tu ya lo hiciste?-se irguió ante mi esperando mi respuesta

-adiós Bella- fui incapaz de contestar

Se alejo sin despedirse, en realidad no esperaba que lo hiciera, acabé sentado en una roca, agobiado, frustrado, triste, la dejé ir, por su bien y por el mío, pero dolía, algo se quebró dentro mío al dejarla partir…una vez más.

Sumido en mis tristes cavilaciones me sobresalté al oír mi nombre-Edward-elevé mi rostro para ser asaltado por sus labios suaves y carnosos, con un débil gemido, desaparecieron mis defensas, las pocas que me quedaban, me entregué a la magia de su boca tibia, me perdí en su aliento, bebí de su miel sediento de más, recorrió con la punta de su lengua el borde de mis dientes cimbrándome hasta la medula. Cuando sentí que ya no podría detenerme, ella se separo bruscamente. Respiraciones agitadas quebrantaron el silencio, un corazón vertiginoso se le unió creando una armonía abrumadora.

Escudriño mi rostro taladrándome con sus orbes hipnóticos, me sentí desnudo ante ella, incapaz de ocultar la verdad en mis ojos.

De sus labios no escapó una sola palabra, pero la satisfacción irradiaba por cada poro de su piel. Y en el más profundo silencio, se alejó rápidamente, dejando su verdad en mis manos.

* * *

**N/A:**

**-Maye: estás tan acertada en tus sospechas que me asustas! Jaja , ya se vendrá eso muy pronto, en el próximo si no me equivoco.**

**-Estefaníaalicecullen: acerca de tu pregunta, tengo la loca idea de contar el embarazo de Bella en un outtake , ya veremos cómo lo resuelvo, será pronto**

**Chicas las quiero . besos**

** Gris**


	20. Chapter 20El deseo de su corazon

**Al fin la actualización llegó! Chicas les pido disculpas, he tenido este capítulo en mi pc por mucho tiempo, pero no la he pasado muy bien últimamente, Dios renovó su stock de ángeles con gente muy cercana a mí, y realmente me ha costado mucho dejarlas ir. **

**Quiero aferrarme a lo que me hace felíz, y ustedes lo hacen con creces.**

**Muchas gracias. Las adoro**

Capítulo 20. El deseo de su corazón

Ed pov

-apestas a ella! dime ahora mismo donde estaban-chilló clavando sus uñas como garfios en mi pecho, rebusqué en mi interior algún resquicio de sentimientos hacia ella, pero sólo acudió el agradecimiento , verdaderamente Tania me aceptó sin preguntar ni cuestionar, ella lo entregaba todo de sí, yo a cambio mi promesa de nunca dejarla, eso debía bastarle…y lo hizo, hasta que el ángel que era mi demonio personal se cruzó nuevamente en mi camino, dejándome lleno de incertidumbre y deseo, Bella me tomó por sorpresa, su beso era una evocación, una muestra de su esencia, tibio, dulce, apasionado, pero firme y sólido, me perdí en esos labios…puertas del paraíso de su cuerpo, bebí de su boca como si fuera la última vez, la arrastré a mis brazos privados de su piel por demasiado tiempo, ella se fundió en ellos colándose hacia mi interior para reclamar la propiedad de mi viejo corazón.

-Edward!- gritó angustiada ante mi falta de respuesta

-Tania, siempre cumplo mis promesas-nada podía hacer por ella en este momento, así que tranquilamente aparté sus manos de mí y me dirigí hacia el porche donde Jasper esperaba caminado de lado a lado-Alice me ordenó esperar por ti aquí- susurró apenas

Por supuesto, Alice! mi hermana me debía muchas explicaciones, pero me ocuparía luego de ella, ahora era tiempo de cometer otra estupidez

-necesito tu ayuda Jasper-asintió aunque la ansiedad dominaba su expresión cuando miraba hacia el interior de la casa, el había escuchado mi intercambio con Tania y percibía su animosidad –ella no me seguirá, no te preocupes, me conoce bien-concluí simplemente-me acompañas? en el camino te explico-

-lo haré Edward, pero no necesito decirte lo que pienso verdad?- su ceja levantada estaba decididamente demás, ya sabía que él me condenaba, pensaba que hacía sufrir a demasiadas personas –iremos hacia la casa de Bella? acepto tu obsesión, mas no comprendo a que voy yo- sus pensamientos eran contundentes, solo me toleraba este "capricho" por Alice

-capricho Jasper? Mi vida esta vuelta del revés desde hace meses y te atreves a llamarle capricho? –me detuve en seco al notar que su temperamento empezaba a empeorar, realmente necesitaba de su ayuda hoy.

Por un momento me sentí avergonzado, pero dejé de lado ese sentimiento de inmediato-quiero que la relajes hasta que duerma profundamente-su ceño fruncido indicaba que no estaba de acuerdo, pero calló una vez más su opinión-solo a ella?Alice menciono que son tres en la casa-mi expresión debió ser obvia ya sé que se apresuró a excusarla –no te la tomes con ella Edward! ustedes dos han estado muy raros desde que regresaron de Isla Esme, la acorralamos de tal modo que tuvo que contarlo todo-

-acorralamos? En plural?- de que mierda hablaba, no es posible que la familia supiera

-todos sabemos todo…bueno, excepto Tania- respondió visiblemente avergonzado, resoplé indignado

-todo?-

-todo-respondió con una sonrisa jugueteando en su cara- joder!- es peor de lo que temía

-y bien?-preguntó cuando llegamos frente a la pequeña casa blanca, la que ronca es Bella?- rodé los ojos exasperado-ese es Charlie, su padre! la habitación de Bella está justo encima nuestro- repliqué impaciente

-tranquilo hermano, ya estoy en ello, puedes subir- su diversión era apenas tolerable

-claro que no le haré daño Jasper!- aunque no abrió la boca leí en su mente la duda.

-tal vez a ella no pero y a su, su , hum, ya sabes- por fortuna para su integridad física ya había trepado hasta su ventana, verla durmiendo hacía que olvidara todo, sin esfuerzo deslice el panel y me metí sin vacilar, de inmediato caí presa del perfume suave y floral se su piel, me acerqué con sumo cuidado hasta los pies de la sencilla cama, tan pequeña que solo podía albergar una persona, esto no era lo que esperaba en absoluto, su grácil figura ocupaba el centro del lecho, definitivamente sola, ovillada e inquieta, cubierta hasta el pecho con un cubrecama purpura de dudoso gusto. No había forma en que un hombre duerma a su lado, a menos que fuera encima de ella, la idea me enfureció así que la dejé de lado, suspiró audible y profundamente revolviéndose entre las sábanas, me congelé temiendo ser descubierto, hasta que recordé que Jasper estaba en lo suyo. No podía despegar los ojos de su cuerpo, ahora apenas cubierto hasta la cadera, su camiseta de dormir se había subido dejando al descubierto su estómago plano y sus costillas, mis dedos ardían en deseo de acariciar la piel firme y frágil-controla tus impulsos Edward! Me distraes y no puedo concentrarme en Bella-la voz mental de Jasper me hizo recapacitar, además yo no tenía ningún derecho sobre ella, aunque hubiera dicho que me amaba. Que hermosa era con su cabello desparramado sobre la almohada, sus mejillas sonrosadas, guardé en mi memoria cada suspiro de sus labios entreabiertos, que insignificante me sentía ante su presencia. Un suave quejido me despertó de mi ensoñación, me congelé por un segundo antes de volverme a ver, a escasos dos metros de donde me hallaba inmóvil como un imbécil, unos ojos verdes me observaban casi sin pestañear, como si yo y no el fuera la criatura más sorprendente del cuarto, mis piernas se movieron hacia el niño sin que pudiera detenerlas, hasta llegar justo al borde de los barrotes de la cuna de madera blanca, era un bebé, claro que era un bebé! Me reprendí, pero tan viejo como soy era la primera vez que me acercaba a uno, era el pequeño de Bella, suspiré con anhelo mientras un escalofrío avanzaba sobre la pétrea superficie de mi cuerpo, su aroma era idéntico, absolutamente embriagador, no podía adivinar su forma cubierto como estaba de edredones con ridículos ositos en poses francamente tontas, su cabeza era una esfera perfecta cubierta con un gorrito azul, apenas podía verse su pequeñísimo rostro, piel blanca, casi traslúcida, decorada con el rosa de sus mejillas y un punto rojo donde sus labios se apretaban con fuerza- de modo que eres el niño de Bella-susurré sin ninguna entonación especial, síntoma de mi cavilación interna más que de hablarle a alguien quien obviamente no me contestaría. No sé si fue mi tono, mi cara de bobo, o simplemente un reflejo, pero me recompensó con una sonrisa tan amplia que comprometió seriamente los límites de su rostro, al mismo tiempo se agitó haciendo unos ruiditos desde su garganta que al parecer solo incentivaron la aparición de mas sonrisas. Era una criatura mágica, sentí una opresión en el pecho, tal vez emoción, tal vez dolor, tal vez resquicios inquebrantables de una humanidad imposibles de borrar, volteé a mirarla en su placido sueño- lo hiciste muy bien Bella- dije a la oscuridad testigo de mi desolación- es tu hijo Edward-me aseguró unas horas antes, sonreí tristemente al recordarlo, como quisiera que eso fuese posible.

Debía salir de inmediato de este cuarto antes de desear lo que jamás podría tener, pero antes…-No debo hacerlo ¡-me repetí como un mantra, pero tal vez no tendría otra oportunidad como ésta, acerqué mis manos temblorosas a la cuna, mientras mi mirada viajaba de Bella hacia el bebé, lo destapé lentamente hasta que su cuerpecito envuelto en un mono azul apareció ante mí , solo un momento me dije, unos segundos serían suficientes para satisfacer la curiosidad que me dominaba, con sumo cuidado lo tomé de su torso y lo cargué, su calor entibió la frialdad de mis brazos, si mi corazón latiera estaría disparado, el no despegó sus ojazos de mí, lo acerqué hasta que su rostro quedo a la altura del mío, batía sus bracitos como queriendo volar, se veía tan cómodo que me relaje…solo un poco.

-así que tú eres su nuevo amor- le susurré, el sonrió y extendió su mano diminuta hacia mi rostro, nunca en mi existencia había sentido tanto miedo, pero al igual que su madre, el me tenía bajo su hechizo. Sólo un barrido suave de sus deditos bastó para que mi mundo se volteara una vez más, lo comprendí ahora de la manera más contundente posible, este era mi lugar, mi mundo, junto a Bella y su hijo, ya poco importaba para mí quien fuera su padre, debía ser un mal nacido infeliz si fue capaz de dejarlos solos, cualquiera que fuera el caso, era irrelevante, a partir de este momento ninguno de ellos lo necesitaría jamás, miré alrededor reparando en la sencillez extrema de su cuarto, estaba limpio y ordenado sin embargo, eso pronto cambiaría, yo pondría el mundo a los pies de ambos.

El observaba a Bella concentrado, sus latidos aumentaron en velocidad hasta tomar un ritmo constante, su pecho se expandió y sonrió dulcemente- te comprendo perfectamente bebé, no sabes cuánto, pero tú la tienes, eres un suertudo eh?- sonrió una vez más para mí, hasta que su boca se fue estirando hasta alcanzar el doble de su tamaño, me alarmé de inmediato cuando sus brazos se estiraron y su carita se deformo por un segundo, estaba a punto de despertar a Bella cuando luego de un profundo suspiro se relajó en mis brazos entrecerrando los ojitos, por supuesto, el bebé tenía sueño, solo un idiota como yo no supo reconocer un bostezo, al parecer el estaba cómodo en mis brazos porque se acomodó después de un par de movimientos de su pequeño cuerpo, relajé mis brazos aun sabiendo que debería acostarlo en su cuna, pero era incapaz de dejarlo ir por ahora….solo un momento más y me iría. Me dirigí hacia un viejo sillón en la esquina de la habitación y tan silenciosamente como pude, lo mecí en el mientras memorizaba cada detalle de su humanidad para atesorarlo por siempre, se sentía tan blando y suave, Bella le había heredado el olor mas embriagador del mundo, dormía tan plácidamente como si mis brazos fueran cómodos y bienvenidos, contemplé a la bella mujer que soñaba seguramente con él, que era el centro de su vida ahora, no quería abandonarlos ahora ni nunca, ambos llenaban un hueco que no sabía que existía en mí, lo observé dormir por unos minutos que se sintieron como una vida, una vida felíz.

Con sumo cuidado lo llevé hasta su cuna, lo deposité suavemente en ella cubriéndolo hasta la barbilla, no sabía si eso estaba bien, debería conseguir libros de puericultura de inmediato, con tanto tiempo libre por años, había devorado toda clase de libros de diversos temas pero jamás se me ocurrió acercarme a aquellos que se relacionen con niños, es más, nunca había pensado en ellos como no fuera percibir el sufrimiento tanto en Rose como en Esme por no poder ser madres.

Lo arropé una vez más mientras lo contemplaba, sin poder detenerme me acerqué hasta depositar un beso en su coronilla -Bienvenido al mundo, cuentas conmigo desde ahora, te cuidaré y protegeré como si fueras mío, lo juro – debía irme ahora, tenía mucho que pensar y decidir, nada se veía fácil.

Enrede mis dedos en los cabellos enmarañados sobre la almohada, extrañaba tanto su contacto, su mirada, tuve que ser tan cruel con ella, pero era inevitable, así debía ser…con total irresponsabilidad acerqué mi nariz a su cuello, casi tocándola, su aura me atrapó de inmediato, sería tan fácil sucumbir a la tentación de despertarla con un beso, de sincerar mis sentimientos hacia ella, de mandarlo todo al diablo…no ya basta! con lo último de cordura llegué hasta la ventana y salté

-por lo que pude oír y sentir todo estuvo bien- comentó Jasper en tono despreocupado que no llego a su expresión

-así parece- comencé a caminar por inercia, no podía pensar, no podía decir más, todo mi ser solo podía sentir, abrumado por la intensidad de mis emociones que se arremolinaron en mi pecho causándome un dolor casi físico e insoportable, caí de rodillas deseando por primera vez ser como mis hermanos y poder llorar

-hermano, si todo está bien por que tanto dolor? –la angustia en la voz de Jasper, su propio dolor espejo del mío y mi propia desesperación hicieron que me abriera ante él

Tomé sus brazos con fuerza, tragué varias veces hasta que al fin la verdad vio la luz- no sabes cómo deseo ser en verdad su padre, lo deseo con todo mi corazón- mi voz se quebró con cada palabra, me refugié en el abrazo de mi hermano en busca del gélido consuelo que no merecía.

**Gracias nuevamente por continuar leyendo esta historia, nos divertiremos un poco en el siguiente capítulo con los varones Cullen visitando a Rob a escondidas.**

**Besos mil. **

**Gris**


End file.
